ESCURA MANHA
by Silvana-chan
Summary: Quando Kagome leu a carta de sua irmã de criação,pedindo que voltasse para casa,sabia que não poderia mais fugir do passado nem das lembranças daquele cruel amanhecer,dois anos atrás.Sesshomaru a violentara, não só fisicamente.Tinha destruído seus sonhos.
1. Capítulo 1

_Quando Kagome leu a carta de sua irmã de criação, pedindo que voltasse para casa, sabia que não poderia mais fugir do passado nem das lembranças daquele cruel amanhecer, dois anos atrás. Até esse dia, tinha esperanças. Quantas vezes sonhou acordar nos braços de Sesshomaru... Mas o que teve de enfrentar foi um pesadelo! Lá fora o céu clareava. No quarto, porém, só havia Sesshomaru e a escuridão, uma terrível escuridão que a envolvia e arrastava para as profundezas do inferno. Sesshomaru a violentara, não só fisicamente. Tinha destruído todos seus ideais amorosos, apagando o fogo da paixão que existia dentro dela e tornando-a uma mulher incapaz de amar..._

X

X

X

_Oi gente, estou passando pra postar mais uma história, desta vez com o casal Sesshy e Kagome. Especialmente para um leitor meu, que adora o casal:essa é pra você Louis!_

_**CAPITULO I**_

Kagome sentia-se tão cansada, os ossos doendo, que enfiar a chave e abrir a porta era um grande esforço. O vôo havia sido longo e turbulento, a aterrissagem atrasada por causa do mau tempo. Uma das garotas mais jovens estava muito nervosa enquanto o avião sobrevoava o aeroporto tentando pousar, e foi Kagome quem sentou-se ao lado dela, tentando acalmá-la.

Fechou a porta atrás de si, contente por estar em casa de novo. Encontrou tudo impecavelmente limpo e arrumado; a sra. Hargreaves sabia como tomar conta das coisas, mas o ar dentro do apartamento estava estagnado. Kagome abriu a janela, deixando entrar o vento frio de janeiro.

Tremia um pouco, lembrando-se com saudade do forte sol do Caribe que tinha acabado de deixar. Mas o ar frio do inverno londrino sem dúvida era revigorante.

Havia uma pilha de cartas sobre a pequena mesa de jantar, ao lado da janela. A correspondência poderia esperar, ela decidiu enquanto tirava os sapatos. No momento tudo o que queria era um banho, depois das várias horas no avião. Mas sentia-se tão esgotada que ia primeiro dormir.

Foi para o quarto, já desabotoando a roupa. A cama estava pronta, e o lençol dobrado tinha um ar convidativo. A sra. Hargreaves havia deixado uma linda camisola sobre a cadeira, mas Kagome nem se importou com ela. Tirou a maquilagem, seguindo uma rotina que não deixava de lado. por mais cansada que estivesse, e se jogou na cama, nua, adormecendo imediatamente.

O barulho da rua e do aspirador no apartamento de cima não a perturbaram e Kagome dormiu profundamente por muitas horas. Quando acordou, percebeu que tinha dormido muito mais tempo do que estava habituada.

Devo estar ficando velha, pensou. De fato, sentira-se velha na via¬gem. Todas as outras modelos não haviam ainda chegado aos vinte anos. Ela era a única que tinha vinte e um.

— Já tem muitos cabelos brancos? — Miroku brincava com ela.

— Veja se não vai reclamar da sua idade com a Sango. Ela é dois anos mais velha que você!

Sango nunca tinha sido e nem seria um modelo fotográfico. Era uma estudante de arte bastante bonita e simpática e o casamento com Miroku e o filho que tiveram em seguida não a mudou muito. Mas não seria com o rosto e com corpo que ela faria fortuna, com certeza. Aliás, minha beleza e meu corpo também não serão suficientes para me transformar numa milionária. Kagome pensava enquanto se levantava, mas me bastam para que possa ganhar meu próprio sustento.

Fitou-se de alto a baixo no grande espelho do banheiro, num gesto muito mais de preocupação profissional do que propriamente narcisista. Havia estado no Caribe junto com outras modelos, fazendo as fotos de lançamento de uma nova linha de roupas de praia para uma revista elegante. Não havia, porém, com o que se preocupar, pois se tivesse ganhado ou perdido alguns quilos, coisa que a afetaria na sua profissão, Miroku certamente teria dado o alarme. Eles se conheciam desde que Kagome viera para Londres, há dois anos. E tinha sido Miroku quem a ensinara tudo o que ela precisava saber para enfrentar uma câmera.

Na verdade, Kagome jamais tinha pensado seriamente em tornar-se modelo fotográfico, e foi Miroku quem, pela primeira vez, sugeriu isso. Ela ainda era uma estudante quando Dinah, sua melhor amiga, recebeu a visita de Miroku. Foram os três almoçar juntos, certo dia, e então Kagome ficou sabendo que ele era um nome famoso nos meios de fotografia para moda e revistas.

Foi graças a Miroku que ela recebeu o primeiro grande salário como modelo fotográfico. Tinha sido a Garota Âmbar, protagonista do lançamento de uma nova e fina linha de cosméticos. Seus cabelos eram longos e de um castanho-dourado. Os olhos esverdeados mudavam de cor tornando-se cor de mel ou verdes de acordo com a roupa que usasse.

Kagome era linda e foi escolhida imediatamente como modelo principal da grande campanha publicitária. Para ela, era uma experiência inédita e curiosa. Fizeram-lhe roupas especiais, algumas sóbrias, outras provocantes. Seu rosto foí estampado nas mais conhecidas revistas de moda, os olhos entreabertos, a boca levemente curvada, o que dava um efeito ao mesmo tempo sensual e inocente. A conceituada loja francesa que patrocinava o lançamento de fato havia feito uma ótima escolha, e as vendas logo aumentaram.

Mais uma vez Miroku a ajudou, aconselhando-a a não tomar parte na continuação da campanha, ainda que lhe pagassem muito bem para isso.

— Vai ficar marcada, se o fizer. Todo mundo vai associá-la com

a campanha e você será sempre a Garota Âmbar. É muito bom du¬rante certo tempo, mas e quando você se cansar deles? Ou, pior, eles se cansarem de você?

Kagome aceitou o conselho dele, sem nunca se arrepender disso. De fato, surgiram diversas outras oportunidades de trabalho. Era com Miroku no entanto, que preferia trabalhar. Ele havia sido o primeiro a reconhecer seu potencial, e Kagome seria sempre grata por isso. Achava que tinha tido muita sorte. Pelas histórias que ouvira de outras garotas, os perigos de uma profissão como a sua eram inúmeros.

Achar aquele apartamento também tinha sido um golpe de sorte, pensava enquanto entrava embaixo da gostosa ducha do chuveiro. Kagome morava junto com Dinah, que no momento excursionava com uma peça humorística, na qual trabalhava como atriz. Elas não chegavam a ter problemas financeiros, embora também não pudessem fazer mui¬tas extravagâncias.

Estava com fome e, ao sair do chuveiro, decidiu que faria uma refeição leve. Poderia ler as cartas enquanto comia e secava os cabelos. A maior parte da correspondência era contas a pagar, anúncios, extratos de banco, mas às vezes podia ser que alguma amiga tivesse escrito.

Depois de se enxugar, enrolou uma grande toalha nos cabelos e vestiu um roupão. Não estava muito elegante com esse traje mas naquela noite, Kagome pretendia somente ler um pouco, junto à lareira, e ouvir música. Foi para a cozinha e começou a preparar uma salada e um bife grelhado.

Nunca foi de comer muito, O que deixou seu pai adotivo alarmado quando ela se mudou para Stoniscliffe.

— Come menos que um passarinho! — ele reclamava nas refeições. Mas ela era assim e dava graças aos céus por nunca ter precisado fazer regimes.

Quando terminou de comer, sentou-se confortavelmente no sofá, com uma xícara de café, e começou a abrir as cartas. Como tinha previsto a maior parte era correspondência de bancos, avisos e anún¬cios. Havia também uma carta de Kikyo.

Kagome fitou o pequeno envelope branco, reconhecendo a caligrafia daquela que passara a ser sua irmã depois que sua mãe casou com o pai dela. O instinto lhe dizia que se Kikyo estava escrevendo era porque devia estar passando por alguma crise muito séria, a qual Kagome preferia não tomar conhecimento. No passado, esse tipo de coisa sempre a havia prejudicado, e ela sentiu vontade de rasgar a carta antes de saber seu conteúdo

Mas podia ser algo a respeito de Myuga, pensou, sentindo um certo pânico. Ele não tinha passado muito bem nos últimos tempos e ela nunca mais tivera notícias dele. A última coisa que havia recebido de Stoniscliffe foi um formal cartão de Natal, que não era absolutamente pródigo em notícias.

Kagome fitava o envelope sem abri-lo, com uma vontade enorme de ignorá-lo. Não devia nada a Kikyo. Na realidade, o inverso era muito mais verdadeiro.

Com Myuga, porém, era diferente. Seu pai adotivo sempre a tinha tratado com muito amor e consideração e era muito fácil para Kagome retribuir tal afeto. Não por causa do dinheiro que ele fazia questão de continuar depositando mensalmente em sua conta, já que ela podia devolver-lhe tudo a hora que quisesse, pois nunca tocara num tostão sequer. Quando partiu de Stoniscliffe, prometeu a si mesma que nunca mais aceitaria dinheiro dos Riderwood. Queria ser independente de todos eles, em especial. . .

Tentou parar de pensar naquelas coisas. As lembranças de Stoniscliffe eram agora um território proibido. Tinha decidido jamais voltar àquele lugar, apesar de saber que não podia perder completamente o contato com Myuga. Ele ficara muito triste quando ela foi embora e, infelizmente, Kagome nunca tinha podido confar-lhe o verdadeiro motivo de sua partida.

Devagar e a contragosto, abriu o pequeno envelope branco e retirou uma página de papel de carta dobrada. A caligrafia de Kikyo era redonda e graciosa.

**_Querida Kagome,_**

**_Adivinhe só! Vou me casar! O espanto por aqui é geral, mas decidi resolver tudo de uma vez! O noivo é Tony Brainbridge, naturalmente, e papai está muito satisfeito. O casamento será no mês que vem e gostaria que você fosse minha madrinha. Por favor, você não deixará de aceitar, não é, Kagome? Os preparativos já estão me deixando louca e a sra. Brainbridge, mãe de Tony, não é fácil de suportar sozinha! Por favor, Kagome, volte para casa por uns dias! Tenho certeza de que pode tirar umas férias do trabalho. Aguardo sua resposta breve. Com amor, Kikyo._**

No pé da página, como observação, vinha escrito: "_**Sesshomaru será o padrinho**_".

Kagome permaneceu imóvel, fitando a página escrita. Num acesso de descontrole, amassou o papel e jogou-o longe.

— Não! — disse em voz alta. — Por Deus, não!

Sentia um frio intenso, subitamente. Enrolou-se mais no roupão e colocou o aquecedor a gás no máximo, como se aquele arrepio que a tinha percorrido de repente fosse puramente físico.

Então, Kikyo ia casar com o rapaz que Myuga sempre esperou que se tornasse o marido dela. Não era fácil acreditar nisso. Já faziam dois anos que não se viam e Kikyo devia ter amadurecido bastante nesse tempo. Lembrando-se da Kikyo que havia conhecido, jovem, com uma vontade própria tão grande, parecia inacreditável que fosse finalmente casar com Tony Brainbridge.

Tentou lembrar-se dele. Podia-se dizer que tinham crescido juntos, pois seu pai era o dono da fazenda vizinha. Mas nunca chegara a causar uma impressão muito forte em Kagome. Era bonito, agradável e rico. Um ótimo partido para a maioria das garotas. Serviria também para a voluntariosa Kikyo, ela própria filha de um rico industrial?

Bem, o amor às vezes faz ligações estranhas. Kagome pensava, reclinada no sofá. Era certo que a jovem, linda e vibrante Kikyo só se casaria por amor e não porque tal casamento sempre foi visto por ambas as famílias como uma união ideal. Não, Kikyo não se renderia a tais imposições familiares. Kagome, porém, não estava plenamente convencida disso.

Releu a carta, tentando ignorar a observação que vinha ao pé da folha. Era o estilo de Kikyo, cheio de pontos de exclamação e tudo o mais, mas. . . era possível dizer que aquela era a carta de uma noiva radiante, prestes a casar?

Kagome fechou os olhos. Sempre tinha protegido. Kikyo desde que se mudara para Stoniscliffe, aos dez anos de idade. Na primeira noite, ainda surpresa pela rapidez como tudo havia acontecido, e lutando contra a falta de familiaridade de uma cama estranha, um quarto estranho, foi com espanto que viu a porta se abrir de repente e surgir a pequenina figura de Kikyo.

— A sra. Arkwright diz que já sou bem grande para ter medo de escuro. Mas estou apavorada! Posso deitar com você? Oh, por favor. Kagome, deixe-me ficar aqui!

Foi uma noite desconfortável, sem dúvida. Não era cama para duas pessoas. . . No dia seguinte, Myuga soltou uma estrondosa gargalhada ao deparar com as duas meninas dormindo juntas e, ignorando a desaprovação da sra. Arkwright, ordenou que a cama de Kikyo fosse trazida para o quarto de Kagome.

— Não lhe falei? — perguntava, dirigindo-se à mãe de Kagome. — Não disse que seriam como duas irmãs?

Kaira Riderwood havia concordado com a cabeça, sabendo que ter de dividir um quarto com outra pessoa era mais uma das mudanças a que Kagome teria que se adaptar na nova vida.

Antes disso, Kaira já era viúva há cinco anos quando inesperadamente ganhou aquele cartão de loteria. O dinheiro não podia ter vindo em melhor hora. Não tinha nenhuma profissão definida e, portanto, era obrigada a aceitar qualquer trabalho que pudesse arrumar, e ainda agradecer. Tinha que dar graças a Deus também pelo fato de

que dispunham de um teto para abrigá-las, a ela e à pequena Kagome, ainda que fosse a casa da cunhada e de seu irmão.

Clive e Enid Farrell faziam questão de dizer que não foram obrigados a isso, que abrigavam Kaira e a filha porque gostavam delas. E ninguém mais sabia que Kaira pagava um aluguel generoso, pois não gostava de viver de favores.

Mais o dinheiro nunca era o bastante. Kagome ainda se lembrava de tia Enid reclamando da inflação e do preço das coisas: "Não esqueça de apagar a luz, Kagome... Temos que pagar pela água quente que usamos no banho, minha querida..."

E, a cada dia que passava, Kaira parecia mais triste e cansada. Como o serviço de caixa no banco não lhe rendia o bastante, era obrigada a completar seu salário trabalhando num restaurante, servindo as mesas, e raramente chegava em casa antes da meia-noite. Como fosse uma mulher bastante frágil, depois de algum tempo começou a sentir-se mal, até que um dia teve um desmaio e foi trazida inconsciente para casa. Imediatamente a levaram ao dr. Chalmers.

— Você precisa de um descanso, minha querida. Um bom descanso, longe de tudo. Até mesmo de sua filha. Tenho certeza de que ela poderá ficar sem você por alguns dias. E, de qualquer maneira, é certo que prefere ficar sem você por algum tempo do que perdê-la para sempre!

já não havia muito dinheiro, ainda mais agora que Kaira era obrigada a deixar o emprego noturno. Foi quando veio o prémio da loteria. que não era grande mas suficiente para comprar algumas roupas novas para ela e para Kagome e para fazer um pequeno cruzeiro pelo Mediterrâneo, sugerido pelo dr, Chalmers. E ainda sobrava um pouquinho para um dia em que as coisas estivessem muito ruins.

Mas nem todos estavam tão preocupados com a saúde de Kaira e ela sofreu todo tipo de pressão, por causa da viagem. A casa em que moravam precisava de alguns reparos e esperavam que ela con¬tribuísse para os consertos, como se a casa também fosse dela. Muito se falou, pelos cantos, de ingratidão, egoísmo.

Desta vez, porém, Kaira não deixaria que os outros fossem mais importantes que ela própria, já havia comprado a passagem, pago com o próprio dinheiro, e não desistiria do tão merecido descanso. Mas quando voltou as coisas estavam mudadas, e nunca mais voltaram a ser como antes.

Até que um dia foram visitados por Myuga Riderwood. Alto, forte, um rosto sóbrio sobretudo pela distinção que uma mecha de cabelos brancos lhe dava. Sorriu para Kagome.

— Olá, pequenina! — Sua voz tinha um ligeiro sotaque do norte. — Também tenho uma menina, dois anos mais nova que você!

Kagome retribuiu-lhe o sorriso, meio incerta. Mas tinha reconhecido a amabilidade daquele homem e sabia que ele desejava que ela gostasse dele, apesar de não entender por quê.

— Ora, vejam só! — dizia Enid Farrell. zangada depois que o sr. Riderwood já tinha partido. — Agora estamos assim? Quer dizer que seus admiradores podem vir aqui quando bem entenderem? E os vizinhos, o que vão pensar?

— Antes que diga qualquer outra coisa, Enid. — Kaira tinha a voz calma. — Acho que seria melhor saber que Myuga e eu pretendemos casar,

— Casar? Um homem que conheceu num cruzeiro? Você não sabe nada sobre ele! Talvez até já seja casado.

— Já sei o bastante. — Sua face se iluminava com um sorriso.

— Ele é viúvo. Sua mulher morreu há muitos anos e ele tem dois filhos, um rapaz de vinte e quatro anos e uma garota de oito. Trabalha no ramo da eletrônica e mora em Yorkshire. Há mais alguma coisa que quer saber?

— Por que o filho é tão mais velho que a menina? — Enid perguntava acusadoramente.

— Não sei. Acho que por nenhum motivo especial, isso não é raro de acontecer.

E a desaprovação da cunhada persistiu até o dia do casamento. Além de Kagome, Enid e o marido eram os únicos convidados da parte de Jennifer. Mas, havia muitos conhecidos e amigos de Myuga Riderwood, e após a cerimónia todos se dirigiram à recepção, que teria lugar num hotel.

Alguém os estava esperando no hotel, um rapaz alto e moreno, que se levantou quando chegaram, um ar pensativo. Myuga dirigiu-se a ele com prazer e satisfação.

— Sesshomaru, você conseguiu vir, afinal de contas. — Virou-se para Kaira. — Venha conhecer meu filho. Ele estava nos Estados Unidos, num curso de pós-graduação, e estou feliz que possam se conhecer hoje.

— Parece que não posso mesmo virar as costas, não é, papai?

— Sesshomaru brincou enquanto apertava a mão de Kaira. Todos em volta riram muito, mas Kagome recuou, hesitante. Sabia instintivamente que aquele rapaz, que daquele dia em diante seria seu irmão de criação, filho do marido de sua mãe, não estava satisfeito com o casamento. Ele sorria, mas o sorriso nunca chegava até os olhos. E quando Myuga apresentou-lhe Kagome, o olhar de indiferença beirava a hostilidade.

Não gosto dele, ela pensou, e ele também não gosta de nós.

— Ele é muito parecido com você! — Kaira dizia, e Kagome desejava poder gritar que não, que não eram absolutamente parecidos e que sua mãe devia saber disso.

Kagome não via a hora de conhecer Stoniscliffe. a grande casa de paredes de pedra sobre a qual seu padrasto havia falado. Queria conhecer Kikyo também, sua nova irmã.

— Kikyo é muito sozinha, não tem com quem brincar — Myuga tinha lhe dito. — E posso jurar que você também se senti solitária, não é?

Mas toda a excitação, todas as fantasias, tudo agora parecia ter perdido o sentido diante da presença daquele rapaz, estranho e hostil. Kagome já não tinha certeza se queria ir para Stoniscliffe, agora que sabia que ele estaria lá.

Tentou esquecer Sesshomaru e aproveitar a festa. Todos falavam que era uma menina muito bonita e elogiavam seus longos cabelos. Myuga chegou a permitir-lhe que experimentasse o champanhe, apesar dos protestos de Kaira.

Kagome estava começando a sentir-se a vontade e se divertir quando tia Enid se aproximou, aproveitando um momento em que ela e Kaira estavam sozinhas, próximas a um canto do grande salão.

— É claro que você arranjou o melhor para si mesma! — disse, o olhar frio e duro. Enid fitava Kaira direiamente nos olhos. — Trabalha com eletrônica. não é, Kaira? Só que você esqueceu de dizer que ele è o dono da indústria! Suponho que agora você vai partir para o Norte sem olhar para trás, esquecendo-se daqueles que lhe deram casa e comida quando não tinha nada, não é?

— Enid, por favor, fale baixo. — Kaira agora estava pálida, toda a alegria havia fugido de seu rosto. — Talvez não acredite em mím, Enid. mas foi só hoje que fiquei sabendo disso também! Sim, eu sabia que Myuga tinha uma vida confortável, mas tudo isso. . . — Olhou o salão ricamente decorado. — Tudo isso foi um choque tão grande para mim quanto para você!

— Sim, naturalmente. Sempre soubemos que não éramos o que você desejava. Uma moça tão linda, jovem, cheia de graça... não servia para ter que trabalhar muito, não é? De qualquer maneira, de agora em diante, não precisará mais se preocupar com isso!

Kagome estremeceu. Sentia o veneno nas palavras da tia. Não era a implicância habitual que ela e a mãe haviam se acostumado a aceitar, notou outra coisa também: Sesshomaru Riderwood estava perto delas e, a julgar pela expressão de seu rosto, tinha ouvido o que Enid dissera.

Gostaria que ele não tivesse ouvido, ela pensou ressentida. Ele já não gosta de nós e agora vai pensar que somos tão horríveis quanto ela.

Enid porém, se afastou assim que Myuga se aproximou. Pouco mais tarde. Kagome viu com alívio a tia partindo, junto com o tio Clive. De repente, tinha uma vontade enorme de partir para Stoniscliffe, na esperança de que nunca mais os visse novamente.

Mas a festa continuava e Kagome já estava ficando cansada de tantos rostos e vozes novas. Então, descobriu uma sala. na qual havia um grande sofá de frente para a janela e de costas para o resto do apo¬sento. Deitou-se. embalada pelo distante ruído dos carros lá embaixo e pelo murmúrio de vozes e risadas. Alguma coisa a fez acordar, e ela abriu os olhos de repente, sentindo que não estava mais sozinha na sala. Uma voz de homem dizia:

— Foi uma surpresa para todos nós! Ele também não contou para você?

— Não me falou nada até que já fosse tarde demais para que se pudesse fazer alguma coisa! — Era a voz de Sesshomaru Riderwood, que agora tinha um tom irado. — Meu Deus, é pura loucura! Tira umas férias e acaba voltando com uma datilógrafa interesseira e sua filha! É claro que ninguém esperava que vivesse como um monge, mas esse casamento não era necessário!

Escondida pelas costas altas do sofá, uma grande tristeza apossou-se de Kagome. Não entendia direito tudo o que ouvira, mas sentia a frieza daquelas palavras: uma datilógrafa interesseira e sua filha! Tinha vontade de dar um pulo, correr até Sesshomaru Riderwood e acertá-lo com tapas e pontapés. Sabia que não poderia fazer isso, pois as pessoas lhe perguntariam por que estava fazendo aquilo, e ela seria obrigada a contar o que tinha ouvido. E tudo isso só traria tristeza para sua mãe. Tia Enid já havia sido muito ruim com ela naquele día, para lhe dar mais um dissabor. Kagome não queria estragar a felicidade que a mãe sentia naquele dia tão especial.

Esta era sua nova família, da qual Sesshomaru era membro importante. E ele não gostava delas, não as desejava. Kagome afundou o rosto nas almofadas e, tampou os ouvidos com as mãos. Não queria escutar mais nada!

Mais tarde, Myuga e Kaira a encontraram, ainda quieta, no sofá. Dali seguiram para Stoniscliffe, atrasando um pouco a lua-de-mel. Myuga queria mostrar pessoalmente a casa para Kaira e deixar Kagome lá.

Kagome estava triste e meio pálida. Eles achavam que era devido ao cansaço, por causa da festa, e ela preferiu não dizer nada. Mas sentiu-se feliz ao ouvir Myuga comentar que Sesshomaru não iria para Stoniscliffe. pois estava voltando para a América.

Talvez ele fique por lá, pensava Kagome, uma esperança de menina. Talvez ele nunca mais volte.

E a menina, agora já mulher, lembrava sorrindo daquela esperança infantil, tão ingênua. É claro que ele voltou e, aos poucos, as coisas foram mudando e se tornando mais fáceis, apesar de Kagome saber, desde o começo, que nunca seria capaz de gostar dele, ou mesmo confiar plenamente naquele homem. Estava sempre em guarda quando Sesshomaru estava por perto.

E ele também se esforçou. Nunca magoou Kaira a ponto de dizer-lhe seus reais sentimentos a respeito do segundo casamento do pai. Mas também, Kagome pensou, Sesshomaru nunca teve motivos para isso, Myuga e Kaira sempre foram muito felizes Sesshomaru sempre a tratou muito educadamente, ainda que talvez um pouco distante. Quanto a Kagome, não parecia fazer muita conta de sua existência, mas também, ela concluía agora, ele tratava Kikyo da mesma forma. E, mesmo assim, a menina tinha uma forte tendência para idolatrá-lo.

O amor fraterno nunca foi o forte de Sesshomaru, Kagome pensou, enquanto passava a língua nos lábios secos. Ele tinha namoradas, claro. Muitas. Algumas delas até vinham passar uns dias em Stoniscliffe, sob o olhar indulgente de Myuga. Mas nunca se tratava de nada muito sério, apesar de serem garotas lindas e elegantes, muito seguras de si, todas ótimas esposas para um homem que herdaria uma grande indústria e precisaria de uma anfitriã suave e prática em sua vida particular.

Kikyo e Kagome passavam horas falando daquelas garotas. Comentavam de suas roupas, suas maneiras, seus gestos. Mais tarde, avaliavam seus atributos físicos, com ávida curiosidade adolescente. Aliás, era Kikyo quem comentava e parecia mais interessada em tais assuntos. Kagome não se preocupava com as parceiras que Sesshomaru arrumava, apesar de não ter dúvida de que ele deveria ser tão experiente como amante como era em outras coisas.

Era o rapaz de ouro do lugar, moço ainda e já diretor dos negócios dos Riderwood, que cada vez mais se expandiam sob sua direção. Uma pessoa forte, decidida, inteligente.

E dura também. Kagome pensava, reclinando no sofá. Talvez por isso nunca tinha conseguido vê-lo como modelo de herói, como fazia Kikyo. Para Kagome, não havia como conceber um herói que não possuísse sua vida de, sensibilidade e calor.

Mesmo quando Kaira morreu de repente, enquanto estava dormindo, ele não pareceu comovido. Kagome já tinha dezesseis anos, e quando Sesshomaru, que voltara rapidamente de uma viagem, foi dar-lhe os pêsames, parecia longe, distante, como se estivesse pensando em outra coisa. Não venha dizer que está sentido, você nunca a quis aqui! Nem a ela nem a mim!, era o que desejaria ter gritado. Toda a revolta, toda a tristeza que ele havia lhe causado desde o primeiro momento que se viram pareciam agora querer explodir dentro de Kagome. Mas ela apenas murmurou alguma coisa, quietamente, e partiu.

Kagome afundou nas grandes almofadas do sofá, com uma sensação de frio interior, algo que acontecia sempre que começava a pensar naquelas coisas. já fazia dois anos que tinha se mudado para Londres e durante esse tempo conseguira desenvolver sua autocensura de modo a manter tais pensamentos afastados da cabeça. E certamente não estaria pensando nisso agora, não fosse a carta de Kikyo.

Teria que escrever para ela, inventando alguma desculpa. Sim, pois de maneira nenhuma pretendia voltar para Stoniscliffe enquanto Sesshomaru estivesse por lá. E, agora, ele estava sempre lá. Era doloroso não ver Myuga, deixar de rever a grande casa de pedras cinzentas, mas era necessário. Kagome nunca mais desejava encontrar Sesshomaru Riderwood.

O súbito ruído da campainha da porta a fez dar um pulo, assustada, pois não esperava ninguém. Bem, muitas pessoas deviam saber que ela já tinha voltado do Caribe, e talvez alguém passasse para uma visita. Seu primeiro impulso foi não atender à porta, principalmente porque estava apenas com um roupão e com uma toalha na cabeça. Mas a luz estava acesa e, quem quer que estivesse lá fora, já o teria notado. A campainha tocou de novo.

— Ok, já vou indo!

Sorria ao abrir a porta, pensando que era bem provável que fosse Kouga a visitá-la. Ele tinha ficado muito triste quando Kagome partiu. Ela sentia grande afeto por ele ainda que estivesse longe de apaixonar-se.

— Você me pegou num péssimo momento!... — começou a dizer. Mas parou subitamente, as palavras morrendo em sua garganta, quando viu quem é que estava à sua frente.

— Olá, Kagome! — disse Sesshomaru Riderwood.


	2. Capítulo 2

CAPITULO II

Por um momento, Kagome não conseguia dizer nada. ou mesmo mo ver-se. Era como um pesadelo, a aparição de um demónio que seus pensamentos haviam conjurado. Durante todos aqueles meses ela o mantivera afastado de seus pensamentos. . . e, agora, a carta de Kikyo tinha trazido tudo de volta. Fala-se no demónio e ele aparece, é o que se diz. E deve ser verdade, ela pensou, pois ali estava Sesshomaru a sua frente.

Seu impulso foi de bater a porta na cara dele, mas hesitou e Sesshomaru aproveitou para dar alguns passos adiante, certamente percebendo as intenções dela.

— Por favor, deixe-me entrar! — disse, quando já estava pratica mente dentro, e em seguida fechou a porta atrás de si.

— Vá embora daqui!

— Só depois de ter dito o que vim dizer. .

A voz dele continuava fria. Fisicamente não havia mudado muito, ainda que tivesse uma expressão mais madura. Sesshomaru fitou-a por um momento.

— Acalme-se! Quanto mais cedo eu disser o que tenho a dizer, mais cedo vou embora. E é justamente o que nós dois desejamos!

— Com os diabos, o que é que você está fazendo aqui?

— Pelo jeito como me trata, parece que vim lhe fazer algum mal terrível! Ora, Kagome, acalme-se e tente agir como um ser humano civi lizado!

— E é você que vem me falar de comportamento civilizado? Acho melhor dizer de uma vez o que tem a dízer e sumir daqui!

— Uma agradável anfitriã, como sempre... — Sesshomaru caminhou pela sala, sentando-se numa cadeira. — Você está muito nervosa! Qual _é _o problema? Vocé falou que eu tinha chegado num péssimo momento. Você está. . . se divertindo, Kagome? -— Fitou-a de alto a baixo e era claro que sabia que ela estava nua sob o roupão.

— Não — disse, arrependendo-se em seguida. Talvez, se dissesse que não estava sozinha, ele tivesse partido.

— Bem, tive sorte então de encotra-la sozinha. Será que poderia tomar um pouco de café?

Por um momento ela o olhou com impotência. Depois, a contra gosto, virou-se e foi para a pequena cozinha. Estava tão nervosa, as mãos tremendo, que era difícil arrumar a bandeja com as xícaras e o açúcar. Ouviu um ruído atrás de si e imaginou que Sesshomaru estava encostado na porta, observando-a.

— Quer açúcar? — ela perguntou com voz fria.

— Você tem uma memória muito ruim. Kagome — disse, irónico. — Moramos juntos tantos anos, tantas vezes você me serviu café.. . Não, não quero açúcar, como sempre!

Sesshomaru avançou, alguns passos e se aproximou dela. Com um dedo sob seu queixo, a fez erguer o rosto e fitá-lo de frente. Aquele toque mexia com todos os músculos do corpo de Kagome e ela desejou atacar Sesshomaru com unhas e dentes, como um animal selvagem, mas seria inútil porque ele era muito mais forte. .

— Você não muda mesmo, não é, Kagome? Exatamente como era há alguns anos: uma criatura hostil, pronta para atacar,

— Engraçado você dizer isso —- Kagome falava com um sorriso iró nico —, pois eu estava pensando a mesma coisa a seu respeito! Você também não mudou nada, sempre hostil, frio e distante.

— Frio e distante? É realmente isso o que pensa?

— Acho melhor não dizer o que penso realmente, Sesshomaru. Agora, se deseja o café, _é _melhor me soltar, para eu poder fazê-lo.

Sesshomaru retirou a mão do queixo de Kagome e fez um gesto zombeteiro de derrota.

Quando ela voltou para a sala, trazendo a bandeja, Sesshomaru estava sentado perto da lareira, fumando um charuto. O cheiro doce do tabaco, a fez sentir, de repente, uma profunda nostalgia. Myuga também fumava charutos e aquele aroma a fazia lembrar os anos passados em Stoniscliffe.

— Você não fuma mais cigarros? — Ela colocou a bandeja sobre a mesa.

. — Não. Desisti há dois anos. — Sesshomaru apontou o charuto. — Você se incomoda?

— Não, absolutamente. -— Sentia vontade de dizer que o que menos a incomodava era o charuto, mas preferiu não tornar as coisas ainda mais difíceis. — Por que pergunta?

— Acho que porque fica estranho fumar charutos aqui. É uma coisa masculina e este ambiente é tão feminino.. . Pelo menos, é o que presumo. Talvez esteja enganado.

— Sim, talvez.

— Você não vive sozinha? — Olhou em volta, as sobrancelhas levemente levantadas.

— Não. eu não moro só.

Sesshomaru ficou quieto por um instante, mas falou em seguida, enquanto batia a cinza do charuto no cinzeiro sobre uma mesinha.

— Sim, claro que não! E pode-se saber onde ele está?

— Não, não pode! — ela disse, calma. — Acho que agora poderia dizer o que quer de mim.

— Eu não quero nada, minha querida. Agora e nunca. — Sua voz era dura. — Aliás, é bom que fique claro que não vim aqui por minha causa, mas por causa de Kikyo.

— Kikyo? — Involuntariamente. Kagome fitou a carta sobre o sofá. Sesshomaru seguiu seu olhar e notou o pequeno envelope branco.

— Talvez tenha perdido a viagem, mas de qualquer maneira vou lhe dizer o que pretendo. Kikyo está em pânico, pois nunca mais teve notícias suas e deseja muito que vá até Stoniscliffe para ajudá-la com o casamento. Está aflita porque você ainda não escreveu nem telefonou.

— Só recebi a carta hoje. Estava viajando . . .

— E, ao que parece, não ficou muito surpresa com a notícia — disse, enquanto se recostava na cadeira.

— Nós dois sabemos que eu não vou para Stoniscliffe. Você vai ter que convencer Kikyo achar alguma explicação que a satisfaça.

— Só que eu não consigo pensar em nada! E, mesmo que conse guisse, duvido que Myuga ficasse satisfeito. Ele não vê a hora de você .. , voltar,

— Como é que ele está? — Kagome não eslava lentando mudar de assunto. Desejava muito saber como estava seu pai adotivo, pois as cartas eram raras.

— Se realmente quisesse saber, teria ido ver por si mesma — ele replicou, ríspido. — Corno acha que pode estar? Preso àquela cadeira de rodas pelo resto da vida!

— Cadeira de rodas? O que você quer dizer?

— Ele teve um enfarte que _o _deixou parcialmente paralisado. Pode andar alguns metros, mas com dificuldade, tendo que se segurar nas coisas.

— Ele disse que não estava bem, mas nunca tocou no ...

— E por que deveria? — Sesshomaru interrompeu-a. — Se você se preocupasse, teria ido ver como ele estava!

— Isso é o que você acha, não ele.

— Talvez ... Ele sempre foi muito compreensivo com você, pronto a aceitar qualquer desculpa. Mas um homem ativo, vigoroso, que de repente se vé com terríveis limitações físicas que não pode superar. . . Bem, tem sido uma grande batalha para Myuga e só não lhe pediu para voltar pois odeia a possibilidade de que tenham pena dele. Há uma enfermeira morando em casa, e é só dela que ele recebe auxílio. Nunca pediu nada para nenhuma outra pessoa. E está contando com o casamento de Kikyo para traze-la de volta, Kagome. Eu podia ter lhe dito que era uma esperança inútil.

— Não é verdade! — Ela sentia-se mal, uma coisa presa na gargan ta. — Eu ... eu amo Myuga,

— É o que sempre disse! Você sempre afirmou que desejava ser uma filha para ele e uma irmã para Kikyo. Bem, acho que chegou a hora de provar.

— Não é tão fácil como você diz! —- Sentia que estava falando mais para si mesma do que para Sesshomaru. — Tenho uma carreira, com promissos .. .

— Entendo o tipo de compromisso a que se refere . . . Mas será que não poderia então convencê-lo de que também tem um compro misso com Myuga, um compromisso prioritário? A não ser que não veja mais as coisas deste modo . , . Quanto à sua carreira . .. Ora, Kagome, imagino que ela sobreviveria a você passar uma temporada em Sto niscliffe, pelo simples fato de que sua irmã vai casar.

Suas últimas palavras tinham um tom zombeteiro Kagome sabia que Sesshomaru não via sua vida profissional como algo sério e importante.

— Pode zombar quanto quiser — sua voz estava irada —, mas é a minha vida! Não é o tipo de sucesso que você reconhece, eu sei, mas sou feliz. E o que é que esperava de mim? Que me tornasse uma datilógrafa, como se referia à minha mãe?

— E deixar de capitalizar sobre as lindas formas que a nature za lhe deu? Não, acho que não .. . Você tem um dos rostos e corpos mais conhecidos do país. O que é que o homem de sua vida acha do fato de ter de dividi-la com as fantasias de milhares de outras pessoas?

— Ele não se abala com isso -— Kagome replicou, tentando parecer inalterada. Tinha feito Sesshomaru acreditar que morava com um homem e agora não via por que gritar-lhe que seu corpo só pertencia a si mesma, que na frente das câmeras interpretava o papel que Miroku havia designado, nada mais que isso.

— É, talvez seja o preço que ele tem de pagar para possuir uma mulher tão linda. — Sesshomaru deixou os olhos críticos passearem sobre o corpo dela. — Mesmo vestida assim, e com essa toalha, você é uma mulher muito bonita, Kagome.

Ela se ressentiu dessas palavras e pareceu encolher por dentro, numa sensação de defesa. Sesshomaru notou essa reação, pois disse:

— Não se alarme, Kagome já disse que não desejo nada de você e é verdade. Tudo o que preciso é de sua cooperação por algumas sema nas. — Fez uma pausa e depois prosseguiu cinicamente: — E você não ficará mais pobre por isso. Tenho certeza de que saberei como recompensá-la.

— Você logo reduz tudo a uma questão de dinheiro. — Kagome estava furiosa, mas falava devagar: — Sabe muito bem o que pode fazer com o seu maldito dinheiro.

— Ora. não venha com frases de efeito, Kagome. Eu sei que Myuga lhe dá uma boa quantia mensalmente, pois quer que você continue viven do como sempre viveu lá em casa. Mas, claro, um dia isso vai acabar.

E, nesse dia. ela teria imensa satisfação em devolver todo aquele dinheiro, do qual não havia tocado em nenhum tostão. Preferiu, porém, ser irónica.

— Você me deixa assustada, Sesshomaru. Pensei que já estava arrumada na vida . . . Preciso tomar cuidado para não perder a boa aparência!

— Tenho certeza de que sabe o que é melhor para você — ele disse, suave. Depositou a xícara sobre a mesa. — Obrigado pelo café volto para Yorkshire amanhã, de carro. Posso passar e pegá-la ao meio-dia.

— Obrigada, mas não é necessário. Ainda tenho algumas coisas para acertar e além disso existem muitos trens.

— Claro que sim. Mas suponho que Myuga acharia muito estranho se não fôssemos juntos .. . tenho certeza de que outras modelos pode rão substituí-la em eventuais trabalhos. Há muitas modelos em Londres!

— Muitas! — ela disse, seca.

— Então, _é _desnecessário ficar inventando desculpas. Olhe. Kagome, tudo isso é um jogo, e se você fizer como estou sugerindo, tenho certeza de que não reclamará depois. Assim que o casamento tiver passado, poderá vollar para Londres e levar a vida que bem entender, sem que ninguém a incomode. Posso pegá-la ao meio-dia, e espero que não me faça esperar.

Ele se levantou e saiu, não parecendo esperar que Kagome o acompa nhasse até a porta. Ela achou ótimo, pois sentia-sc fraca e com as pernas meio bambas. Permaneceu no sofá, dizendo para si mesma que tudo era um pesadelo, e dali a instantes acordaria e nada daquilo seria verdade.

Só desejava acordar logo. Fitou _a _xícara de café em suas mãos. da qual não havia provado um só gole. Ao fazer um movimento brusco, derramou o líquido sobre o sofá. Vendo a grande mancha, não pôde deixar de enfrentar a realidade e encarar as coisas de frente.

De alguma maneira, sem saber como ou por que, ela estava indo para Stoniscliffe para ajudar no casamento de Kikyo. Era natural que Sesshomaru fosse bem-sucedido nos negócios. Ele conseguia tudo o que queria. E era por isso que o detestava!

Levantou-se e começou a limpar a sujeira do café os pensamentos correndo selvagemente, como um animal capturado numa armadilha. Sim, ela poderia desaparecer. Mas Kikyo ficaria muito magoada, e não merecia isso. Pior ainda seria a dor que causaria a Myuga.

Kagome prendeu a respiração, e a imagem de Myuga numa cadeira de rodas lhe veio à cabeça. Era um homem tão forte, decidido. Essa súbi ta fraqueza devia ser terrivelmente dura para ele, pensou. Quando teria acontecido?

Mas não se sentia responsável por nada. Se sua partida tivesse algu ma relação com o enfarte de Myuga, por mais remota que fosse, é claro que Sesshomaru não deixaria de mencionar. Jamais perderia uma chance de fazê-la sentir-se mais culpada.

Myuga certamente desejava que ela voltasse para Stoniscliffe, mas só se o fizesse por vontade própria. Não aceitaria nenhuma compaixão ou sacrifício de ninguém. Nem mesmo de Sesshomaru.

Portanto, havia outro segredo que devia guardar, e muito bem. Myuga nunca soubera os reais motivos de sua partida de Stoniscliffe. Aliás, ninguém sabia e nem podia saber. Era algo que guardava para si mesma, que só ela sabia. Ela e aquele homem, que tinha partido há pouco, deixando-a confusa e fraca.

Kagome correu até o telefone-e ligou para Miroku. Sango atendeu pronta mente, contente por falar com ela.

— E então, gostou da viagem? Por que não vem jantar conosco amanhã para contar como foi?

— Gostaria muito, mas será impossível. — Hesitou. — Sango, Miroku

está de bom-humor hoje?

— Bem, nada a reclamar, por enquanto. Alguma coisa errada?

—- Mais ou menos. Tenho que ficar algumas semanas fora, só isso.

— Acho que será o bastante para mudar seu humor completamente! O que aconteceu? Você não está doente ou algo assim, não é?

— Não, estou muito bem. é que preciso viajar para o Norte, para ajudar na organização de um casamento na família. Minha irmã de criação vai casar e querem que eu vá para lá.

Kagome podia ouvir Sango e Miroku conversando do outro lado da linha, sem conseguir entender o que diziam. Foi Miroku quem voltou ao telefone.

— O que está acontecendo, Kagome? Sango diz que você vai viajar para o Norte, é verdade? Você deve estar brincando ...

— Gostaria que sim! — Depois de explicar rapidamente a respeito

do casamento, comentou; — E ainda há outra coisa. Acabei de saber que meu padrasto teve ura enfarte há algum tempo e deseja me ver.

— Com os diabos! Você sabe que tudo isso não podia acontecer em pior hora, não é?

— Por favor, acredite que eu realmente não iria, se pudesse! Mas são parentes a quem devo muito . . . Não posso desapontá-los agora.

— Bem, então vá, mas prometa que voltará o mais rápido possível, está bem? Nessa profissão, as pessoas têm memória muito curta. . . Ligue assim que voltar.

— Até mais, Miroku.

Sua mão estava suando quando ela colocou o fone no gancho. Bem, teria que escrever para Dinah, falando da viagem. Quanto à sra. Hargreaves, certamente a encontraria na manhã seguinte, quando então poderia pagá-la e deixar as instruções para cuidar de tudo enquanto estivesse fora. Quanto a isso, não haveria problemas.

O grande problema seria viajar com Sesshomaru na manhã seguinte e ser obrigada a conviver com ele durante algum tempo. Se não fosse pelo casamento de Kikyo, ela poderia ter proposto um acordo. Sim, iria ver Myuga, ficar com ele por alguns dias, mas Sesshomaru teria que estar fora de Stoniscliffe enquanto ela estivesse por lá.

Com a paralisia do pai, porém, quem conduziria Kikyo até o altar seria Sesshomaru. Portanto, sua presença era inevitável, não havia possibi lidade de nenhum acordo. Não que Sesshomaru fosse muito dado a acordos, pois não gostava de fazer concessões. Costumava tomar as decisões e levá-las adiante, pensando apenas nas próprias vantagens. Quando negociava, estava sempre do lado que levava a melhor. Kagome nunca tinha visto alguém vencê-lo, apesar de, durante algum tempo, ter ali mentado sonhos de fazer isso. Mas ele acabou mostrando, de maneira brutal e definitiva, que a ele Kagome não poderia vencer. E, ela ainda tinha as feridas emocionais que demonstravam isso.

Kagome estava impaciente, andando dentro do apartamento como um animal preso numa jaula, e sabia que tinha que se acalmar, colocar as ideias no lugar. Decidiu secar os cabelos, achando que havia um efeito terapêutico em ficar algum tempo sentindo aquele ar quente nos cabelos, escovando-os suavemente. Isso sempre a acalmava.

Dormiu muito pouco e acabou levantando cedo, pois não conseguia mais ficar na cama e, além disso, havia muitas coisas que precisava acertar. Arrumou as malas, tentou comer umas torradas com o café e, pouco mais tarde, foi uma espantada sra. Hargreaves que recebeu as instruções para cuidar da casa que novamente estaria vazia por algum tempo. Em seguida, escreveu uma carta para Dinah, sua companheira de apartamento, falando da viagem.

Quando voltava do correio, que ficava bem próximo, notou que havia um carro estacionado em frente ao prédio onde morava. Era um carro escuro e potente, que dava ideia de dinheiro e força. Certamente era Sesshomaru. Sentiu ímpetos de virar-se e partir para longe, desistir de tudo aquilo, mas não havia saída agora,

Sesshomaru a esperava no hall de entrada do edifício e fez um gesto de

impaciência quando a viu.

— Estava começando a achar que você tinha fugido!

— Tive que pôr uma carta no correio — disse, arrependendo-se em seguida, pois ela não lhe devia nenhuma explicação. Era ele quem estava adiantado e não ela quem se atrasara. Tirou a chave do bolso e inesperadamente Sesshomaru tomou a chave de sua mão e abriu a porta,

— Obrigada — disse em voz baixa, entrando na sala.

— Se já estiver pronta, gostaria de partir imediatamente. A previ são do tempo anuncia que haverá muita chuva e talvez neve, mais tarde.

Não seria o tempo que o desviaria de suas intenções, pensou ironi camente. Trouxe as malas para a sala e vestiu um grosso casaco de inverno, com pele na gola. Tinha deixado os cabelos soltos sobre os ombros, mas resolveu prendê-los e fazer um coque no alto da cabeça. Era um estilo sério, que lhe ficava bem. Sesshomaru, que estava perto da janela, fitando a rua lá em baixo, virou-se para Kagome e perguntou, apontando sua bagagem:

— Isso é tudo o que pretende levar?

— É o suficiente, Já aprendi a viajar sem levar coisas de que não

precisarei.

— Compreendo. Bem, vou pôr as malas no carro enquanto você

fecha o apartamento.

Kagome estava terminando de fechar as janelas quando o telefone

tocou.

— Kagome? — Kouga Whitman tinha uma voz ressentida do outro lado da linha, — Miroku acabou de me ligar e disse que você está partin do para o Norte e não sabe quanto tempo ficará por lá. O que é que está acontecendo?

O tom de queixa com que falava era plenamente justificado. Antes de partir para o Caribe, Kagome e Kouga se viam com muita frequência. Ele era dono de uma agência de publicidade que comprava muitas fotos de Miroku. Era um jovem executivo promissor, e o convite para jantar veio naturalmente.

Já começavam a ser vistos como um casal, a serem convidados juntos para ir aos lugares, mas Kagome não sabia direito se desejava isso. Sentia-se feliz com ele, pois Kouga não lhe pedia nada que não quises-se dar. Pelo contrário, era uma relação leve, sem compromisso de nenhuma das partes, uma relação de amigos não de namorados pro priamente. Ele não parecia insatisfeito com isso e agora, no telefone, era a primeira vez que Kagome notava em sua voz um tom de posse sobre ela.

— Foi uma emergência — ela falou, sentindo-se culpada por não tê-lo avisado da viagem. Deveria ter se preocupado com ele antes de Dinah e da sra, Hargreaves, mas a verdade é que Kouga não fazia parte de seus pensamentos. — Tudo aconteceu tão rapidamenie que não tive tempo de avisar ninguém.

— Pensei que houvesse tempo para dizer alguma coisa, pelo menos para mim. — Não havia resposta para aquilo e Kagome não tentou inven tar uma. Depois de uma pausa, ele continuou: — Você vai ficar fora por muito tempo?

— Espero que não. Ficarei só o realmente necessário, mesmo por que sou eu quem me sustento e não posso ficar sem trabalhar. Como Miroku me lembrou, nessa profissão as pessoas têm a memória curta.

— Mas lembrarão de você. — Sua voz já estava mais suave. — Eu, pelo menos, não consigo tirá-la da cabeça, noite e dia.

— Seria bom se os outros agenciadores da cidade também se sen tissem assim. — Kagome ficou um pouco embaraçada, mas conseguiu sair-se bem, brincando com Kouga. — Será que você não poderia con tagiá-los?

Sabia que Sesshomaru havia voltado e agora estava encostado no batente da porta, ouvindo o que ela dizia. Qualquer outra pessoa teria a deli cadeza de ausentar-se enquanto falava ao telefone, mas Sesshomaru, tinha certeza, não faria isso. Kagome não conseguia conversar direito, pertur bada por aquela presença a seu lado.

— O clima no Norte estará péssimo nessa época do ano — Kouga estava dizendo. — Aliás, acho que vai pegar muita chuva na estrada. Você vai tomar conta de si mesma direitinho, não é?

— Não se preocupe, cuidarei bem de mim mesma — disse, preo cupada com Sesshomaru a seu lado. Daí para a frente, respondia com monos sílabos, rezando para que Kouga não a obrigasse a dizer coisas que não poderiam ser ditas naquela situação. Depois de algum tempo, resol veu acabar com aquilo. — Olhe. realmente preciso partir agora. A gente se vê assim que eu voltar, está certo?

Kouga despediu-se. Sentia-se desapontando pois esperava que Kagome lhe desse o endereço e o telefone de onde ficaria, de maneira que ele pudesse se comunicar com ela enquanto estivesse fora.

Kagome recolocou o fone no gancho, e se virou devagar. Do outro lado da sala, Sesshomaru a fitava com olhos frios e pensativos. Era como se as inevitáveis lembranças que passavam pela mente de Kagome também pas sassem pela dele.

Sim. ela era capaz de tomar conta de si mesma, foi o que dissera a Kouga, E agora, enquanto o carro devorava, veloz, quilómetros que a afastavam cada vez mais de Londres, de sua vida, de sua casa, Kagome repetia mentalmente essas palavras, como se assim se tornasse mais forte e segura.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Oi gente, passando rapidamente para postar mais um capítulo!<strong>_

_**Respostas aos coments no próximo...bjus a todos!**_


	3. Capítulo 3

CAPITULO III

Já tinham viajado por quase duas horas quando Sesshomaru desviou o carro da estrada principal e pegou o acostamento. — Onde estamos indo? — ela perguntou, ríspida.

— Comer! Existe um restaurante que conheço, bem perto daqui.

— Será que temos de parar mesmo? Não estou com fome.

— Mas eu estou. Se não quiser me acompanhar, pode ficar espe rando no carro — disse, sabendo que sua sugestão era horrível.

Quando chegaram ao restaurante, Sesshomaru estacionou. Kagome, que não conseguiu destrancar a porta, certamente por desconhecer o carro, foí obrigada a esperar que Sesshomaru viesse abrir para ela, por fora. Quan do desceu, tinha a expressão dura e séria; não parecia em nada uma modelo famosa, sempre cheia de graça e suavidade. Ao entrarem no restaurante, um grande cão de raça veio ao encontro deles.

— Que lindo cão ... — Kagome estendeu a mão e começou a afagar _a _cabeça do animal.

— Você não aprende mesmo, não é, Kagome? Será que o que aconte ceu aqueia vez com _o _cachorro de Jeff Barton não serviu para lhe ensinar nada?

Ela lembrou então que, no primeiro verão que passara em Stoniscliffe, tinha visto um cachorro no jardim e saiu correndo, ansiosa para brincar com ele. Mas, assim que foi afagar-lhe a cabeça, ele mordeu sua mão, que começou a sangrar. Sesshomaru foi o primeiro a socorrê-la e, amedrontada como estava, Kagome procurou refúgio nos braços dele. Mas ele a evitou secamente e levou-a até o carro, rumando em seguida para o hospital, onde fizeram um curativo. Lembrava-se ainda das palavras dele; "Como pode ser tão tola a ponto de ir correndo brincar com um cachorro que não a conhece?"

Ela não falou que pouco entendia de cães, pois nunca tivera um, nem seus vizinhos em Londres pareciam gostar de ter cachorros em casa. Tudo o que queria era brincar um pouquinho com aquele ani mal, que parecia bastante amigável. E Kagome odiou Sesshomaru naquele ins tante por não perceber nada disso, por evitá-la quando ela procurou seu auxílio. Ele era pior que qualquer cão!

— Se ele fosse bravo, seus donos não o deixariam solto aqui no restaurante! — Agora sorria daquelas memórias de infância. — Além do mais, já aprendi a lidar com cachorros. E com as pessoas que ainda acho difícil lidar. . . Mesmo as que parecem mais civilizadas e educadas comportam-se como cães selvagens, às vezes.

Ela fitou-o, e percebeu que Sesshomaru empalidecia, certamente ressen tindo-se do que ouvia. Kagome sentiu uma satisfação mórbida enquanto se dirigia à mesa.

— O que gostaria de beber, Kagome? Eles têm uma cerveja muito boa aqui.

— Não, obrigada, não costumo beber álcool durante o dia. Desejo

só um suco de tomate.

O cardápio do restaurate não era muito variado, a maioria dos pratos eram comidas simples e caseiras.

— Acho que vou tomar só uma sopa — ele disse, enquanto Kagome pensava que preferia que Sesshomaru tivesse sentado do outro lado da mesa em vez de a seu lado, no grande banco de madeira. — Myuga deve ter mandado preparar um ótimo jantar para nos receber.

— Para o retorno da filha pródiga . . . Está bem, vou tomar um pouco de sopa também, e comer um sanduíche de queijo.

— O mesmo para mim — Sesshomaru falou à sorridente garota, que viera anotar o pedido, e que se comportava com ele como se já o conhecesse.

Kagome tomou um pequeno gole do suco que havia pedido, notando que várias pessoas a olhavam, já estava acostumada a ser reconhecida em público, e isso não a incomodava. Mas não era só ela que recebia olhares. Como sempre, Sesshomaru era alvo de atenção das mulheres. Algu mas o fitavam discretamente, e outras abertamente.

Kagome sabia que, se não o conhecesse e o visse em algum lugar, certa mente tambem olharia. Era um homem muito bonito, que exalava viri lidade e sensualidade, com maneiras características de quem estava acostumado com o dinheiro e com o sucesso nos empreendimentos. Assim, enfeitiçava as mulheres, A garçonete que os servia, por exemplo, tinha sucumbido a seus encantos.

Se ela o conhecesse melhor. Kagome pensou, saberia da agressividade e dureza que se escondem atrás dessas belas feições . . .

"Sesshomaru pode ser um bom amigo", lembrava-se das palavras de Myuga. "mas, se for seu inimigo, será o pior deles"!

E Kagome sabia como Sesshomaru podia ser um terrível inimigo, como podia destruir as pessoas de que não gostava.

— Espero não ter interrompido uma conversa importante lá no apartamento. — Sesshomaru se referia ao telefonema que Kagome tinha rece bido momentos antes de partirem.

— Não exatamente. Já havíamos dito tudo o que era importante quando você chegou na sala.

— Era um homem — ele afirmava, e não perguntava.

— Sim, era.

— Será que era o homem? — perguntou, dando ênfase à pala vra "o". .

— Um deles. — Kagome pensou que talvez estivesse começando a exa gerar nas mentiras.

— Ah, quer dizer que você não divide seus favores com exclusi vidade ...

— Bem. não é o que esperam de mim. — Isso pelo menos era verdade. De qualquer maneira, pensou, a opinião de Sesshomaru não inte ressa muito. — Por que, existe alguma pretensão atrás dessa pergunta?

— Sim, existe. — Ele a fitou com olhos duros. — Queria que sou besse que, durante sua ausência, minha irmã conseguiu finalmente adquirir um pouco de estabilidade na vida. E eu não gostaria que coisa alguma viesse influenciá-la num outro sentido.

— Não acredito que eu tenha tanta infiuência sobre Kikyo.

— E eu acredito que você está se subestimando com relação a isso!

— Então, sendo assim, não sei por que insistiu tanto para que eu viesse. O normal seria que fizesse exatamente o contrário.

— Se dependesse só de mim, esteja certa de que faria. Acredite, Kagome. que a última coisa que desejo é que você volte a fazer parte da vida dela. Aliás, da vida de nós todos em Stoniscliffe. E tenho certeza de que também sente as coisas desta maneira, não é?

— Obrigada por reconhecer meus sentimentos. — Kagome não preten dia disfarçar o sarcasmo em sua voz.

— Fiz o que pude para dissuadir Kikyo da ideia de lhe escrever, mas ela logo ganhou o apoio de Myuga, dizendo que precisava vê-la, que queria tê-la por perto num momento tão importante como esse . . . Enfim, não tive muita escolha.

— Ao que não deve estar acostumado, não é, Sesshomaru? Bem, você tem razão. Eu também teria desejado manter-me afastada, não precisar encontrá-lo, ter de conversar com você. Mas não se preocupe. Farei aquilo que Kikyo espera de mim e, em seguida, volto para Londres e para a minha própria vida.

— Tenho certeza disso. E quanto a Myuga?

— Bem, tentarei pensar em alguma explicação que o satisfaça. Gos taria de saber o que foi dito a respeito da minha ausência. Posso saber o que _é _que você disse?

— So falei o necessário e, claro, nada que se aproximasse da realidade. Curiosamente, prefiro que Myuga tenha algumas ilusões a nosso , respeito. É melhor do que saber a verdade, pois isso o machucaria bastante. Mais alguma coisa que deseja saber?

— Não, nada — ela disse, pensando em toda a violência e agres sividade que havia existido entre os dois. Sentiu-se aliviada com a chegada da garçonete, que trazia uma cestinha de pão feito em casa. cortado em pequenas fatias.

Kagome começou a comer. A sopa estava deliciosa e, com o transcorrer do jantar, foi se acalmando e relaxando. Depois de algum tempo, per guntou :

— A sra. Arkwright continua reinando suprema em Stoniscliffe?

— Se prefere colocar as coisas assim, tenho que dizer que sim. Você nunca gostou muito dela, não é?

—- Realmente. Mas, de qualquer maneira, ela sempre deixou bem claro que não tinha muito tempo a gastar comigo. . . ou com minha mãe.

— Você não pode esquecer que ela já está com minha família há muitos anos.

— Eu não seria capaz de esquecer isso, por mais que o desejasse. Kagome lembrava como havia sido difícil para sua mãe tornar-se a administradora da casa, nos primeiros meses em Stoniscliffe. Se pedia a sra. Arkwright que fizesse as coisas de determinada maneira, ela sempre lhe respondia que a antiga esposa do sr. Riderwood preferia diferente, o que a deixava sem argumentos. Com o passar do tempo e, com o apoio de Myuga, porém, Kaira veio a tornar-se a real dona da casa. e a sra. Arkwright foi obrigada a ceder.

No entanto, para a sensibilidade infantil de Kagome, nada disso passou despercebido, inclusive o fato de que a sra. Arkwright nunca demons trou qualquer afeto por ela. Mas com Kikyo ela também era asim. Pare cia pensar que as crianças eram um obstáculo ao funcionamento har monioso da casa.

De fato. Kagome pensava se talvez não seria a sra. Arkwright a res ponsável pelos problemas nervosos de Kikyo, com aquelas manias ? por exemplo, obrigá-la a dormir no escuro quando a garota tinha muito medo disso. Durante toda a adolescência, Kikyo esteve sujeita a repen tinos ataques de nervosismo, nos quais chegava à beira da histeria. Tivera muitos problemas na escola, por causa disso. Em geral, a per suasão a acalmava, mas bastava que se tentasse impor qualquer tipo de autoridade para que ficasse ainda mais descontrolada. A única pessoa que parecia ter algum poder sobre ela era Sesshomaru. e mesmo o irmão fazia concessões, conhecendo o temperamento de Kikyo.

Talvez a volta de Kagome a Stoniscliffe fosse uma dessas concessões, especialmente se Kikyo tivesse mostrado algum sinal de que ficaria muito nervosa se seu desejo não fosse atendido. Aliás, ela sabia como usar seus ataques como arma para obter o que queria.

Kagome suspirou, perguntando a si mesma se Tony Brainbridge sabia direito com quem estava casando. Ou talvez tivesse descoberto alguma fórmula mágica para controlá-la. O amor faz milagres, _é _o que costumam dizer. Percebeu, de repente, que Sesshomaru a fitava com atenção.

— Desculpe. Você falou alguma coisa? Estava tão absorta em meus pensamentos.. .

— Sim. pude perceber, e a julgar pela sua expressão não são pen samentos muito agradáveis. — Fez uma pausa, esperando talvez que ela dissesse em que estivera pensando, mas Kagome ficou calada. — Bem, só estava perguntando se você queria um pouco de café.

— Sim, obrigada — respondeu, enquanto terminava de comer o sanduíche. — Estava delicioso. Esse lugar é muito agradável, essa cidadezínha também. Seria ótimo pernoitar por aqui.

— Pois bem. acho que não teremos problema nenhum para conse guir um quarto para nós — ele falou, irónico.

— Eu estava só procurando assunto. -— Kagome corou ante a audácia e arrogância de Sesshomaru. — Não estava fazendo nenhum convite, é bom que fique claro!

— Sim, é bom que fique claro. — Sesshomaru sorria cinicamenle. — Sabe que é uma mulher bonita e desejável e acabou de dizer que ninguém tinha exclusividade sobre você. . . portanto, espero que não me culpe por tentar . . .

— Eu não o culpo . . . — Ela estava furiosa, mas falava devagar e suavemente. — Eu o desprezo! E agora, que tal mudarmos de assun to? Este aqui é muito desagradável.

— Pronto, agora quem fala é a virginal srta. Kagome! Mas ambos sabe mos como está longe da verdade, não é?

Por um longo momento ele a fitou díretamente nos olhos, um olhar duro, impiedoso, que quebrava qualquer resistência. Kagome gostaria de explodir, mas não era capaz. Embaixo da mesa, tinha as mãos fechadas com tanta força que chegava a ferir-se com as próprias unhas. Foi ela quem falou, contrafeita:

— Será que poderíamos ir embora, por favor? Já não tenho a menor vontade de esperar pelo café.

— Como preferir — ele replicou, acenando para trazerem a conta. Kagome murmurou uma desculpa e se dirigiu ao toalete.

Ficou parada em frente ao espelho, fitando a própria imagem, mas sem se ver de fato, os pensamentos longe. Ela odiava Sesshomaru. Abriu a torneira da pia e molhou o rosto na água fria. Meu Deus, como o odiava, como o desprezava! Que loucura era essa em que subitamente se descobria envolvida, voltando para Stoniscliffe, para a proximidade daquele homem com o qual era impossível estar junto? E, no entanto, quando ele a olhou tão dentro dos olhos, e depois deixou a própria vista passear sobre sua face, sua boca, meu Deus, que sensação estra nha, raiva misturada com algo que era impossível acreditar, só podia ser desejo.

Kagome estava confusa. Dois anos tinha sido tempo bastante para que se sentisse forte, auto-suficiente. Agora senfia-se novamente fraca e impotente, e descobria que continuava sendo reduzida a zero por um simples olhar daquele homem. Mas teria que fingir que Sesshomaru não a machucava, que o único sentimento que nutria por ele era indiferen ça. Não seria fácil, mas a outra opção era fugir mais uma vez. E ela não poderia ficar fugindo a vida inteira.

Kagome respirou fundo e voltou para o grande salão. Sesshomaru estava no balcão, conversando com a mulher do proprietário. Ele sorria e Kagome não pôde negar que fosse um homem atraente. Nenhuma mulher ficaria impassível na presença de Sesshomaru. Entretanto, ela não devia permitir-se tal sentimento, por nada no mundo. Pois não poderia jamais esque cer que, dois anos atrás, Sesshomaru a tinha violado, corpo e alma.

A maior parte do tempo viajavam em silêncio. Chovia fortemente, o céu estava cinza e Sesshomaru só lhe dirigia a palavra falando de ameni dades. Por algum tempo. Kagome fingiu que cochilava, pois era mais fácil dormir do que ter de conversar com ele, correndo o risco de trazer à tona lembranças horríveis e reabrir feridas quase cicatrizadas. Não que Sesshomaru as tivesse, não era o tipo de homem que se machu cava com as coisas.

já haviam percorrido muitos quilómetros quando Sesshomaru finalmente saiu da estrada principal e tomou um outro caminho. Kagome olhava pela janela e via desfilar diante dos olhos lugares que tinha conhecido quan do criança. Sabia que em poucos minutos estariam chegando em casa.

A grande porta de entrada estava escancarada, as luzes todas acesas, Kikyo, na varanda, pulava de alegria e excitação.

Mais uma vez Kagome teve que esperar que Sesshomaru descesse e lhe abrisse a porta do carro. Em seguida, subiu correndo os três degraus _e Kikyo_ já a abraçava, com emoção.

— Oh, Kagome . . . Kagome . . . como é bom vê-la de novo! Quanta saudade eu senti . . . Sua malvada, foi embora sem nem me dizer adeus!

Enlaçou Kagome pela cintura e a conduziu para dentro. A sra. Arkwright as esperava no hall, arrumada como sempre, os cabelos bem presos

na cabeça. Em seus olhos não se via o calor das boas-vindas, mas tambem não havia ressentimento. Kagome a olhou calmamente.

— Boa noite, sra. Arkwrighi!

— Boa noite, srta. Kagome! Se quiser me seguir, vou mostrar-lhe seu quarto.

— Ora, sra. Arkwrighi, não há necessidade disso. Esta é a casa dela e Kagome sabe muito bem onde fica seu quarto! Além disso, papai quer vè-la imediatamente. Kagome, ele está tão ansioso . .. não cabe em si de satisfação pela sua chegada! — Kikyo baixou o tom de voz e falou:

— _Sesshomaru _já lhe falou a respeito de papai... da cadeira de rodas, não é?

— Sím. ele me contou. — Kagome deu um suspiro. — Mas por que _é _que você não me escreveu?

— Porque ele ficaria furioso comigo! Myuga odeia que sintam com paixão dele e insiste em fazer o máximo possível sem a ajuda dos outros. Até achamos que não seria bom para sua recuperação, mas o médico disse que não havia perigo. E agora você está aqui, e tudo está perfeito. Somos uma família novamente.

— Até você casar, Kikyo.

— Sim. suponho que sim.

— Querida, você está feliz? - Kagome abraçou-a carinhosamente.

— Muito! Tony _ê _capaz de beijar o chão em que piso!

— Ah. o marido ideal! — Kagome brincou. — Espero que a devoção seja mútua.

—- Claro, Kagome. Se não fosse assim, eu não casaria com ele. Ela conduziu Kagome pelo hall em direção ao escritório. Então, abriu a porta e disse solenemente: —- Aqui está ela, papai!

Myuga Riderwood não estava na cadeira de rodas. Encontrava-se de pé. apoiando-se em muletas.

— Kagome, minha querida!

Ela correu para abraçá-lo e, depois de passar a emoção do primeiro momento, disse:

— Então é assim que se comporta enquanto estou fora?

— Pois _é... _— Sorriu para ela. Ele havia emagrecido bastante e tinha no rosto marcas de sofrimento. — Mas decidi recebê-la sobre meus próprios pés e não sentado naquela geringonça! — disse, dando uma olhada feroz na direçâo da cadeira.

— Parece do último tipo! — Kagome comentou, referindo-se à cadeira. — Você não vai me dar uma demonstração?

Kikyo tinha um olhar de gratidão enquanto Myuga voltava-se para sentar na grande cadeira de rodas.

— Está vendo como posso me arranjar muito bem sozinho? Não sei para que temos essa enfermeira aqui em casa. Que acha de a dispensarmos?

— Ora, papai, você diz isso só para que eu e Kagome fiquemos cuidan do de você, não é? Vamos lá, em vez de mandar a sra. Henderson embora, temos de agradecer por ela ficar e aguentar suas reclamações! — Brincando com o pai, Kikyo se abaixou e lhe deu um beijo na testa.

— Ah, como as mulheres são tolas — ele disse, para mexer com a filha. — Onde está Sesshomaru?

-— Estou aqui! — Ele entrou na sala. — Estava ali na porta, espe rando que a reunião acabasse!

— Otimo! Então, agora que estamos todos reunidos, gostaria de dizer uma coisa. Não sou cego, nem estúpido, e sei muito bem, Sesshomaru, que houve problemas entre você e Kagome, quando ela partiu. Somos todos adultos e cada pessoa é de um jeito. Portanto, não vou pedir-lhes que se transformem e anulem as diferenças. Mas o que importa é que Kagome está de volta à sua casa, no lugar que lhe pertence, _é _acho que já é hora de pararmos com essas histórias. Nunca soube o que aconteceu entre vocês e nem acho que seja necessário saber. O que peço é que se ponha um fim nisso tudo e se esqueça o passado. Meu maior desejo é que exista paz entre vocês, crianças!

— Está bem, papai, acho que tem razão. Assim será, se Kagome tam bém o desejar.

Sesshomaru estendeu-lhe a mão e, incapaz de dizer qualquer coisa, Kagome correspondeu àquele gesto, deixando que seus dedos se encontras sem por um breve momento.

— Ora, e é assim que se faz as pazes? Vamos lá, Sesshomaru, dê-lhe um beijo! Qualquer um pensaria que são estranhos que nunca se viram antes!

Kagome estava paralisada. Via o rosto sério de Sesshomaru e ficou imóvel enquanto ele se inclinava para beijá-la na face. Sentiu o contato frio daqueles lábios hostis.

— Assim é melhor, homem! — Myuga falou.

Kagome forçou-se a sorrir, mas os músculos de sua face recusaram-se a obedecer. Teve medo de que o sorriso fosse tão artificial que pu desse ofender Myuga. Ele, porém, não pareceu notar nada de estranho.

— Bem, vou guardar o carro — Sesshomaru disse, partindo em seguida, sem olhar para Kagome.

— Ora, até parece que ele não sabe que a sra. Arkwright já vai trazer o chá para nós! — Myuga comentou, enquanto o filho se afastava.

— Ora. deixe pra lá, papai — era Kikyo quem falava. — Acho que

pelo visto ele preferiria tomar um uísque do que um chá! — Dirigiu-se a Kagome: — Venha, venha. Kagome, vamos até lá em cima levar suas malas e ver se já está tudo arrumado para você antes de tomarmos o chá.

Quando subiam a escada, Kikyo perguntou:

— Mas que história complicada! Juro que não sabia de nada! Vocês dois brigaram?

— Mais ou menos. — Kagome tentava parecer o mais natural possível.

— Bem, eu sei como Sesshomaru pode ser rude quando quer! Às vezes me faz sentir do tamanho de uma formiga! Bem, não sei se estou amadurecendo ou é ele quem está amolecendo um pouco, mas o fato é que ultimamente não tem me causado medo nenhum! Lembra como eu me apavorava antes, com medo dele?

— Sim. claro que lembro.

— E era sempre você que me fazia recuperar a confiança, não é? Você nunca teve medo dele! Por isso é que não consigo entender o que foi que Sesshomaru fez para você partir tão repentinamente! Por _que _brigaram?

— Bem. acho que se pode dizer que brigamos por sua causa!

— Por minha causa? Mas é terrível! Oh, Kagome, eu não sabia de nada!

— Ora, querida, não tem nenhuma importância agora. — Ela abra çou Kikyo carinhosamente. — Como Myuga disse, já está tudo terminado!— Espero que esteja, ela pensou, sentindo um leve receio se apoderar dela. Oh, porque é que Myuga tinha de dizer tudo aquilo?

— Mas é claro que me importa, Kagome — enquanto falava, Kikyo abria a porta do quarto que tinha sido de Kagome durante tantos anos. — Você deve me dizer, pois tenho o direito de saber.

Kagome hesitava, Colocou a pequena frasqueira sobre a cama e come çou a retirar os cosméticos e objeíos de uso pessoal, para dispô-los em seguida sobre a penteadeira. Falou calmamente:

— Era sobre aquelas festas que você costumava frequentar, e aque las pessoas que insistia em encontrar. Sesshomaru achou que , ., que eu é que era a culpada!

— Ora. que besteira da parte dele! — Kikyo estava indignada. Em seguida pareceu perceber _a _real extensão daquelas palavras e foi com uma expressão receosa que perguntou: — Você quer dizer que ele sabia sobre .., sobre as festas? Oh, Deus. Mas ele nunca disse nada! Nem quando a polícia deu uma batida na casa dos Hammond e os encontrou puxando fumo ... Ainda bem que eu não estava lá naque la noite!

- Sim, mas você esteve lá em outras ocasiões, não é? Apesar de querer fazer crer o contrário.

- Sim. Kikyo parecia embaraçada. — Ora, Kagome, todo mundo fuma, pelo menos uma vez, para experimentar.

— Bem, não é o meu caso. E suponho que também não seja o de Tony!

— Tony? — Kikyo dava uma sonora gargalhada. — Ora, ele é inca paz de qualquer contravenção! Outro dia recebeu uma multa de esta cionamento proibido, e parecia que era o fim do mundo!

— Não é uma coisa ruim se respeitar as leis, minha querida. Aliás, são poucas as pessoas que o fazem hoje em dia.

— Sim, eu sei. — Kikyo parecia impaciente. — Mas, voltando a esse assunto de você com Sesshomaru ... Quer dizer que ele achou que o fato de eu frequentar aquelas festas era por sua causa?

— Sim, mais ou menos isso.

— E por isso é que brigaram?

— Olhe, Kikyo, acho que o melhor a fazer é seguir o conselho de Myuga e esquecer tudo.

— Então, vou conversar com Sesshomaru sobre isso!

— Não! — Kagome exclamou, assustada. — Não, Kikyo, você não deve dizer uma palavra disso para Sesshomaru, ou para qualquer outra pessoa. Se fizer isso, eu jamais a perdoarei! E nunca mais voltarei aqui!

Fez-se um longo silêncio, nenhuma das duas ousava dizer qualquer coisa. Foi Kikyo quem retomou a conversa:

— Bem, você fala sério mesmo, não é? Desculpe, querida. Nunca direi nada para ninguém, se é isso o que você deseja. Mas, por favor, não vá embora! Eu preciso de você, e bastante. Não sei se seria capaz de enfrenlar tudo sozinha, agora. — Ela virou-se abruptamente. — Bem, espero você lá embaixo. Ok? — E partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Kagome deixou-se ficar sentada na cama, fitando o vazio, pensando nas coisas que haviam acontecido desde que chegara. A cena de recon ciliação, patrocinada por Myuga, a tinha enervado e deixado embaraça da. Levou a mão à face, onde Sesshomaru a beijara, e parecia surpresa por não haver nenhuma marca. Podia lembrar-se vividamente da última vez em que a tinha beijado, violento, selvagem, um beijo mais de ódio do que de carinho.

Todas as defesas interiores que havia com muito esforço construído naqueles dois anos pareciam se desfazer agora. Kagome não podia impe dir que as lembranças indesejáveis lhe viessem à mente.

Ela balançou a cabeça, tentando afugentar tais pensamentos. Sabia que, se não fosse capaz de tirá-los da mente, teria que partir em breve, pois não suportaria a convivência com Sesshomaru, aquele lugar que lhe trazia lembranças dolorosas. Mas Kikyo precisava dela. Agora, mais que nunca, a irmã de criação necessitava de Kagome a seu lado, para lhe dar força, como aliás sempre tinha ocorrido entre as duas.

— Mas será que conseguirei suportar tudo isso? — perguntou a si mesma, num murmúrio.

* * *

><p><em>Oi gente, demorei mais apareci!Adorei muito os coments que recebi dessa história, que particularmente gostei d ler e resolver adaptar...espero que continuem acompanhando e deixem suas reviews!<em>

* * *

><p>Respondendo as reviews:<p>

**Melissa15:** Vou colocar sim o livro na integra, e estou pensando em mudar algumas coisas mais para o final, mas dependendo...quanto a Kouga e Kagome, está mais para uma relação por parte dele, mas vc verá com o decorrer dos capítulos...

x

**Helena A.K: ** Viva a modernidade mesmo!rsrsr. Eu por exemplo leio meus livros pelo meu mp4(arcaico sei, mas adoro meu aparelho, companheiros de muuuuuuuitas lutas...), bjus moça e apareça quando puder!

x

**BelieveDreamsComeTrue** : Oi de novo, espero que apareça sempre por aqui! Eu também gosto do Inu e Kag, mas acho tipo legal a coisa do frio Sesshomaru com a doce Kagome... e essa história acho que combina mais com esse casal...bjos e continue acompanhando!

x

**Louis McDowell** : Louis, já falei hoje que adoro seus comentário?rsrsrs. Sério, você me dá o gás que preciso para postar mais rápido ainda! Quanto as lacunas entre a relação dos dois, irá se desenrolando com o passar dos capítulos, ai sim entenderemos essa relação de amor e ódio dos dois...espero que continue me agraciando com seus comentários fabulosos!

x

* * *

><p><em><strong>Mais tarde posto mais um capítulo para alegria de vcs...Ja ne<strong>_


	4. Capítulo 4

Capítulo IV

Sesshomaru não apareceu para o chá, para alívio de Kagome. Mesmo assim, ela estava sem apetite e nem quis experimentar os deliciosos boli nhos da sra. Arkwright.. Myuga e Kikyo diziam que Kagome continuava a mesma.

Ela não gostou de saber que haveria um jantar em honra de sua chegada, naquela noite. Mas, tentou demonstrar algum entusiasmo, pois sabia que Kikyo fazia aquilo com a melhor das intenções.

— E quem é que virá exatamente?

— Tony, naturalmente ... — Kikyo começou, mas foi interrompida por Myuga.

— Tony, naturalmente ... — Ele imitava a filha. — O número de refeições que esse rapaz já fez aqui em casa leva a crer que não tem onde comer! — Deu uma olhada zombeteira para Kikyo, que respondeu com um sorriso meio amarelo. Certamente, já tinha ouvido a mesma brincadeira diversas vezes, e começava a sentir-se incomodada.

— Além de Tony — Kikyo continuou —, convidei somente os Dal ton. Você se lembra deles, não lembra?

— Os Dalton? Naraku e Kagura? Pensei que estavam morando na África.

— Sim, realmente moraram por lá algum tempo, mas já voltaram para Stoniscliffe. Compraram a casa que pertencia aos Hammond e Naraku está trabalhando na indústria do pai de Kagura.

Kikyo referiu-se à casa dos Hammond como se fosse somente mais uma das casas da vizinhança. Entretanto, ela e Kagome sabiam que não era um lugar como outro qualquer. Kagome lembrava-se da mãe dizendo, certo dia, que Kikyo era do tipo que esquecia logo as coisas que não eram boas para ser recordadas, e sua consciência nunca guardava nenhum peso. Não era uma combinação saudável para uma garota!

— Bem, se tiveram que voltar à estaca zero — Kikyo referia-se aos Dalton —, não foi por culpa de Naraku. Sabe como é, o emprego dele depende do pai de Kagura, portanto, indiretamente depende dela. E. nesta situação, ela faz o que bem entende!

— Sim, sei disso. Mas o que me deixa surpresa é que você a tenha convidado! Nunca simpatizei muito com ela e, aliás, você tambem não!

— Mas papai gosta muito dela. Ficam sempre flertando, não é? — Ela fitava Myuga, com um olhar brincalhão.

— Ora —Myuga sorria —, Kagura Dalton é uma mulher atraente que entende como tais jogos devem ser jogados, e nós nos divertimos com essa brincadeira. Também gosto de Naraku, _é _um bom rapaz, mas lhe teria um respeito muito maior se de vez em quando resolvesse fazer valer a própria voz. mesmo tendo que se opor a Kagura e a seu pai!

— É melhor não desfazer do pobre rapaz na frente de Kagome, Kikyo falava, com ar maroto. — Ela sempre teve uma grande atração por ele, que talvez ainda exista . . . Acho que teremos de vigiá-los hoje à noite!

Kagome lembrava-se de seu tempo de escola, quando enamorou-se de Naraku, um rapaz forte e bonito. Mas logo depois ele desposou Kagura e aquela paixão de adolescente morreu naturalmente. Ela falou, calma: — Digamos que será interessante reencontrá-lo após tanto tempo! . Foi quando notou que Sesshomaru estava de pé, encostado na porta de entrada da sala. Não sabia há quanto tempo estava lá, mas certamente tinha ouvido as últimas palavras de Kagome e sabia de quem estavam falando. Ela corou, sentindo-se embaraçada quando ele a fitou.

Como é que ele podia ficar ali parado, julgando-a e condenando-a com aquele olhar como se realmente pensasse que era possível que Kagome se interessasse por Naraku ou por outro homem? Ela gostaria de levantar-se e dizer-lhe essas coisas. Gritar, se fosse necessário. Fazé-lo saber que sentia-se completamente bloqueada para qualquer relacio namento amoroso, com qualquer pessoa, pois tinha sido irremediavel mente desiludida por ele.

Sim, ela atraía os homens, não era esse o problema. A questão era que todos terminavam por se cansar de manter uma relação com uma garota que nunca oferecia mais nada além de um eventual abraço ou um carinho rápido . Esperavam sempre uma resposta que não existia dentro dela.

E tudo por sua culpa, ela desejava acusá-lo, desafogando as mágoas. Pois Sesshomaru tinha acabado com a capacidade dela de se apaixonar. Havia destruído o calor que existia dentro dela, deixando só a vergonha. Sim. Sesshomaru Riderwood era o único culpado se hoje Kagome não ser capaz de amar e se entregar a alguém!

Mas naturalmente, Kagome não fez nada disso. Comportou-se como se nem tivesse notado a presença dele. Pegou a xícara e pediu a Kikyo que servisse um pouco mais de chá.

Quando Kikyo lhe devolvia a xícara, Kagome notou, com o rabo dos olhos, que Sesshomaru já tinha partido, tão silenciosamente quanto chegara.

—- Os pais de Tony também viriam —- era Kikyo quem falava —, mas já tinham marcado um outro jantar, com amigos. Tenho certeza de que a sra. Brainbridge vai dar uma de suas famosas festas enquan to você estiver por aqui Kagome.

— Puxa, fico até intimidada!

— E não é para menos! Não sei como vou conseguir aguentar a mãe de Tony! — Kikyo tinha uma expressão de cansaço. — Presidente da Associação das Donas-de-Casa, vencedora de vários concursos de arranjos florais ... a lista é interminável! Ela é sempre tão eficiente e formidável que não parece humana! Você é capaz de imaginar a sra. Lydia Brainbridge dando à luz uma criança? Acho que ela en comendou Tony e Melanie pelo correio, para não ter que interromper os trabalhos manuais!

-— Ora, Kikyo. também não é assim! .— Kagome disse, rindo. — Ela realmente tem muitas habilidades, e, aliás, acho que seria uma pessoa muito mais indicada para ajudar na preparação do casamento do que eu!

— Não, de maneira nenhuma. Kagome. — Kikyo parecia muilo excitada. — Desejo alguém da minha própria família para ajudar nos prepara tivos, não alguém da família dele! Dou graças a Deus que Melanie esteja viajando, caso contrário estaria todo o tempo correndo atrás de mim, dando palpites na organização do casamento.

— Kikyo! — Myuga estava ressentindo. — Não é justo dizer estas coisas! Melanie é uma ótima garota e teria o maior prazer em ajudá-la no que fosse necessário!

— Ora, papai, o senhor sabe muito bem que . . .

— Bem, gostaria de saber o que já está arrumado para o casamento e o que ainda falta fazer. — Kagome interrompeu-a, pondo fim àquela discussão. — Não teria sido melhor casar na Páscoa? Teríamos mais tempo para fazer tudo e poderíamos contar com um clima mais confiável.

— Ora, Kagome, casar na Páscoa é uma coisa muito comum, chega a ser de mau gosto! Quanto ao tempo, estou mesmo torcendo para que neve bastante, assim poderei usar um vestido de veludo,

— Bem, isso é uma das coisas que temos de decidir. Suponho que já conversou com a sra. Langthwaite a respeito do vestido. Já esco lheram o tecido?

— Para falar a verdade, eu ... — Kikyo mexia no lindo anel de noivado, de safira e diamante. — Eu não quero que a sra. Langthwaite faça o vestido! Conheço uma butique em Skipton e pretendo com prar o vestido feito.

— Mas, Kikyo, é a sra. Langthwaite quem faz os vestidos para todas as noivas daqui! Você não acha que ela ficará magoada?

— Não, acho que não! Ela sempre tem tanto trabalho para fazer que vai ser até um alívio! — Kikyo falava com voz decidida e Kagome sabia que, se já tinha resolvido daquela maneira, não conseguiria demovê-ia da ideia. Em todo o caso, não deixava de ser estranho, já que era a sra. Langthwaile quem normalmente confeccionava os vestidos das noivas locais.

— E os convites? — Kagome tentava mudar de assunto. — Já mandou fazer?

— Já devem estar quase prontos! — Kikyo silenciou por um mo mento. — Sabe, Kagome, não pretendo convidar muita gente. Não quero meu casamento transformado num show público. Então, pensei que, se convidasse pouca gente do meu lado, os Brainbridge fariam o mesmo do lado deles.

— Compreendo — Kagome comentou ou pelo menos, começava a entender os motivos de Kikyo para reclamar sua presença com tanta insistência. Pelo visto, ela via a sra. Brainbridge, a futura sogra, como inimiga. Provavelmente já tinham discordado a respeito dos prepa rativos do casamento Kagome desejava que elas viessem a fazer as pazes do contrário a situa ção seria muito ruim para Tony, que amava as duas mulheres. ela gostaria de sacudir Kikyo e fazê-la compreender que era muito melhor ter a sogra como amiga do que como inimiga, mas sabia que seria inútil. Só iria aumentar seu ressentimento.

— A recepção será aqui em casa — Kikyo continuou. — Já contra tei a firma que fará todos os salgadinhos e doces. Aliás, eles me man daram vários cardápios para escolher, mas ainda não tive tempo, Quan to às bebidas, papai é quem cuidará delas! — Fitou Myuga sorrindo, que retribuiu-lhe o sorriso.

Kagome estava espantada. Kikyo falava como se estivesse se referindo a uma festa qualquer, a mais uma como tantas outras. Não parecia muito entusiasmada com aquele que, supunha-se, deveria ser o dia mais feliz de sua vida. Quando falou. Kagome tentou ser o mais encorajadora e interessada possível.

— Bem, amanhã vamos sentar e ver direitinho tudo o que ainda falta fazer. Acho que devemos resolver sobre os cardápios, e seu vestido são coisas prioritárias. Eu mesma só poderei escolher o que usar depois que você tiver decidido a respeito do seu vestido.

— Você poderia usar um saco em volta do corpo e pareceria linda! — Kikyo sorriu com ar maroto. — Tive uma ótima ideia! Você e Melaíne poderiam usar uns sacos bem grandes, só que o dela teria um nó bem acima da cabeça, assim Melaine ficaria escondida e não pre cisaríamos ver sua cara. Que acham?

— Agora basta! — Myuga falava com autoridade. — A garota é irmã de Tony e você devia ter pelo menos um pouco mais de carinho e respeito, Kikyo, no mínimo em consideração a ele! Portanto, é melhor parar com os comentários venenosos!

— Está bem, papai! — Kikyo ainda tinha um ar irónico e Myuga balançou a cabeça, com desaprovação.

— Você já falou para Kagome sobre o apartamento? — ele perguntou.

— Não ainda não.

— Apartamento? Quer dizer que já têm onde morar?

— Bem, eu não tive muito a ver com isso. mas o fato _ê _que já temos. A casa dos Brainbridge é muito grande e, no fundo do quintal,

existe um antigo celeiro que está acabando de ser reformado e trans formado num apartamento. Eles já estavam reformando há algum tem po, mas assim que decidimos casar ofereceram para que morássemos lá. Era uma oferta que não havia como recusar.

— Que maravilhoso! — Kagome tentava falar com um pouco do entu siasmo que faltava à Kikyo. — Você não está feliz, Kikyo?

— Claro que estou! Será muito melhor do que viver na própria casa dos Brainbridge, que por algum tempo parecia a única alternativa! E depois, não precisaremos pagar nada o que é ótimo! -— Kikyo deu um sorriso brilhante. — Puxa, Kagome, essa maquilagem que está usando é tão linda! São os produtos Âmbar, aqueles que você anuncia? É mes mo lindo! Quero que seja você a me maquilar no dia do casamento, está certo?

—- Sem dúvida, Kikyo. — Kagome teria preferido saber mais a respeito do apartamento, mas era claro que Kikyo havia mudado de assunto de propósito.

Quando terminaram, Kagome subiu para o quarto, para relaxar um pouco. Estava muito cansada fisicamente, porém os pensamentos não paravam de agitar sua consciência, o que a impedia de descansar como desejaria.

Pelo que já tinha visto e ouvido, sabia que havia algo errado com Kikyo, mas provavelmente devia ser a ansiedade e o nervosismo de uma noiva que está prestes a casar.

Estava aliviada por Myuga e Kikyo não terem percebido nada a respeito de seus sentímentos. Não era boa atriz e sabia que seria difícil fingir que tudo estava bem entre ela e Sesshomaru, pelas próximas semanas. Faria o possível para evitá-lo, mas deveria fazê-lo de forma sutil, caso contrário Myuga perceberia e ficaria muito magoado. E a última coisa que Kagome desejava era magoar o padrasto.

Descansou por algum tempo para, em seguida, tomar uma ducha e começar a se arrumar para o jantar, do qual era a personagem prin cipal. Não havia trazido muita roupa para deixar bem claro para si e para os outros que não pretendia ficar muito tempo. Escolheu um lindo vestido verde, de mangas compridas, que lhe caía muito bem. Colocou brincos e anel que combinavam com a roupa que usava e escovou bem os cabelos.

Fitou-se criticamente no grande espelho do guarda-roupa, satisfeita com a própria imagem. Era a Garota Âmbar que voltava a aparecer e Kagome era grata que houvesse uma fachada atrás da qual poderia se esconder e sentir mais protegida. Então, se dirigiu para a sala, no andar de baixo.

As luzes estavam todas acesas e na lareira crepitava um fogo acolhedor. Kagome parou na porta por um momento, tentando reconhecer quem havia chegado, Naraku Dalton conversava com Tony, num cantlo da sala. Naraku, moreno e bem vestido, parecia um poeta romântico, saído de alguma história trágica de amor. Quanto-a Tony, era bem diferente e aparentava ser justamenie _o _que era: um próspero proprietário de terras, bem alimentado e bem posto na vida. Não tinha aquele ar de fraqueza e desamparo que Naraku Dalton possuía.

Kagura, esposa de Naraku, estava sentado no sofá, conversando anima damente com Myuga. Era uma pessoa de gestos finos e vestia-se com muita elegância e bom gosto. Myuga notou a chegada de Kagome.

— Ah, Kagome. aproxime-se. Tenho certeza de que já conhece todo

o mundo! Kagura, lembra-se da minha filha de criação?

— Claro que sim! — Kagura fitou-a com um olhar que parecia natu ral e descompromissado, mas. sem dúvida nenhuma, estava medindo-a de alto a baixo, não deixando escapar nenhum detalhe. Qualquer outra mulher ficaria embaraçada frente àquele olhar, mas Kagome. dada a sua profissão, já havia se acostumado com esse tipo de coisa. — Ela agora era uma celebridade!— Kagura continuou.

— Ora. ela é muito mais d_o _que isso! —-Era Naraku quem se apro ximava, sorrindo. — Por que é que não nos avisou que ía se transfor mar numa mulher tão linda, Kagome?

— Talvez porque eu também não soubesse —- ela comentou, sor rindo. — Ou talvez porque quisesse fazer uma surpresa para você! — acrescentou. — Naraku, Tony que bom vê-los novamente!

— Eu é que acho ótimo encontrá-la — era Tony quem falava. — Vamos lá será que como futuro cunhado eu não mereço um beijo?

Kagome ofereceu-lhe a face e Tony deu-lhe um beijo brincalhão. Foi Sesshomaru o próximo a falar:

— O que quer beber Kagome?

Ela ainda não o tinha visto mas sabia que estava na sala. Era assim desde criança, como se tivesse uma a antena capaz de perceber a pre sença de Sesshomaru, mesmo que mantivesse os olhos fechados. Talvez fosse assim entre pessoas que se odeiam, a força do sentimento aumentando a sensibilidade do que sentem.

Pediu um licor e, ao pegar o copo das mãos de Sesshomaru, fez tudo para que seus dedos não se tocassem. Ele a olhava com um olhar pene trante, sua antena deveria estar ligada também, ela pensou. Kagome ten tou parecer o mais casual possível, enquanto sorvia o licor em pequenos goles e dizia para Kagura que era muito interessante trabalhar como modelo, mas não deixava de ser um trabalho duro.

Mesmo sendo a organizadora do jantar, Kikyo foi a última a apa recer, obedecendo a velha tradição de que a filha do dono da casa deve ser sempre a última a chegar. Estava muito bonita num vestido vermelho, mas Kagome notou, com um olhar experiente, que Kikyo tinha exagerado na maquilagem,

A comida estava excelente, muito saborosa, mas, com exceção de Myuga e Kagura, os demais mal a experimentaram.

Tony estava muito ocupado tentando prender a atenção de Kikyo que, naturalmente, estava bastante excitada e, a cada momento, conversava com uma pessoa diferente na mesa. Naraku havia se sentado ao lado de Kagome e mal tinha tocado na comida, o que talvez explicasse aquela aparência de fraqueza Kagome pensou. Ele passara o tempo todo conversando com ela, assuntos agradáveis, mas a impressão que dava era de que estava longe dali, com os pensamentos voltados em outra direção, completamente diferente. A lembrança que Kagome tinha dele era de um rapaz ativo, desembaraçado e vivo e agora surpreendia-se com aquele ar distraído, de ausência. Talvez, fosse somente o resul tado de alguns anos de casamento com Kagura, Kagome concluiu.

Com relação a Kagura, nada do que tivesse dito contribuíra para diminuir a antipatia que inspirava em Kagome. Era estranho, pois estava cansada de conhecer outras garotas ricas, muito mais esnobes e con vencidas do que Kagura, e sempre conseguia ser muito tolerante e não se deixava levar por sentimentos de antipatia. Mas com aquela mulher era diferente, e Kagome não podia evitar tais sentimentos e nem explicar para si mesma por que é que isto acontecia.

Quanto a Kikyo, o que sentia por Kagura antigamente não era muito diferente. Entretanto, naquela noite, comportava-se com exagerada simpatia e cortesia com relação a ela. Tinha elogiado seu vestido e o novo penteado, com um sorriso. Tomara que tivesse a mesma desenvoltura para tratar a nova família, mas tudo indicava que não era assim que a coisa se passaria.

Mais tarde, quando já haviam terminado o jantar, dirigiram-se para uma outra sala, pequena, onde seria servido o café, Kagura perguntou , a Kikyo:

— E então, já resolveram onde vão passar a lua-de-mel?

— Já conversamos a respeiio — Kikyo dava de ombros —, mas não tomamos nenhuma decisão definitiva.

— Bem, uma cama é uma cama em qualquer lugar — Kagura co mentou confídencíalmente, com um sorriso esperto. — Além do mais, lua-de-mel sempre dá errado! Pelo menos, foi o _que _aconteceu com a minha! Fomos para Nassau e Naraku teve uma intoxicação porque comeu um prato típico muito forte e apimentado. Portanto, teve que ficar no hotel a maior parte do tempo! Quanto a mim, me diverti muito andando de lancha e esquiando.

— Deve fer sido maravilhoso! — Kagome comentou, seca.

-— Ora, não havia razão para que os dois perdessem a viagem — disse, fitando Kagome diretameníe nos olhos. Voltou-se para Kikyo: — Por tanto, minha querida, assegure-se de que vai para um lugar onde não precisará de seu marido para se divertir e passar uns bons mo mentos!

Kagura falava sorrindo, mas havia algo em sua voz que dava a en tender que achava que Tony seria uma personalidade desapontadora para o vibrante jeito de ser da jovem Kikyo. Ela parecia perceber tudo isso. e sua face tinha um rubor que certamente não se devia à maquilagem que usava. Kagome estava esperando que Kikyo fizesse uma pronta defesa do noivo, acabando com a ironia de Kagura. Mas ela permaneceu silenciosa.

— Que tal um pouco de música? — Foi Kagome quem quebrou o silêncio, levantando-se e se dirigindo para a vitrola.

— Por que não? — Kagura disse, reclinando-se sobre as almofadas.

— Alguma preferência? — Kagome começou a selecionar um disco,

— Qualquer coisa desde que não seja Mendelssohn — Kagura co mentou. — Eu realmente...

— Gosto muito de Mendelssohn — Kikyo falou abruptamente. — Ponha o _Concerto de Primavera, _Kagome.

— Não consigo encontrá-lo — Kagome disse depois de manusear os discos por algum tempo. — Que tal se ouvíssemos Ravel? — E, sem esperar pela resposta, ligou o aparelho e colocou o disco para tocar. A sala logo se encheu dos acordes iniciais da orquestra.

Era uma música forte e raivosa, impetuosa, e Kagome logo estava amaldíçoando a própria escolha. Certamente não era o mais indicado para a ocasião, só que não tinha pensado muito quando decidira. Tudo o que desejava era aliviar um pouco a tensão do ambiente, mas acabou concentrando toda a tensão sobre si mesma.

Aquele disco era seu, uma das coisas que havia deixado para trás quando partira de Stoniscliffe. com a intenção de nunca mais voltar. Tinha sido um presente de aniversário de Sesshomaru quando completou dezessete anos. Foi algo muito especial para Kagome quando aconteceu. Era a primeira vez que sentia que Sesshomaru não lhe dava um presente por mera obrigação ou formalidade. Dessa vez, havia escolhido algo que sabia que ela desejava e ia gostar muito, com certeza. Kagome ficou surpresa ao recebé-lo e teve que superar a antipatia que sentia para agradecer-lhe com sinceridade.

— Não há por que agradecer — ele tinha dito. — Só faço isso porque prefiro desenvolver seu interesse pelos clássicos do que por essa barulheira moderna, que chamam de música, pela qual Kikyo se deixa envolver tão completamente.

Kikyo, que também estava presente, reagiu com indignação, mas em pouco tempo tudo terminava em risada. Para Kagome, havia sido de fato uma surpresa saber que Sesshomaru conhecia e até mesmo se preocupava com suas preferências musicais. Ele sempre tinha dado a entender que sua indiferença para com Kagome era total e absoluta. De repente, pensar que ele talvez pudesse saber e pensar coisas que não deixava trans parecer era um pensamento que incomodava Kagome.

Aquele havia sido um ano muito difícil para ela, suas emoções variando de um extremo a outro, sem causas definidas. Myuga era muito compreensivo e tolerante, e achava que Kagome ainda estava sob o im pacto emocional da morte da mãe, que tinha ocorrido há pouco tempo. Mas Kagome sabia que não era tão simples assim. Tratava-se de algo que ela não podia entender, algo que nunca tinha sentido e que cer tamente viera à tona por causa do gesto de Sesshomaru, ao dar-lhe o pre sente. Tudo o que sabia era que, de repente, a ausência ou a presença dele transformavam-se em algo importante em sua vida. Surpreendia-se esperando ouvir o barulho do carro de Sesshomaru chegando no fim da tarde e, quando ele estava fora, a negócios, fato bastante comum. Kagome sentia-se meio perdida e com medo, naufragando num mar de emoções incontroláveis.

E quando Sesshomaru trazia as namoradas para casa, ela sofria, já estavam longe os dias em que podia sentar-se com Kikyo e fazer comentários e brincadeiras a respeito dos amores dele.

Durante muitos meses tinha ouvido aquele disco, centenas de vezes, decorando cada nota, cada acorde, sentindo como se a música pudesse resumir tudo que sentia, o despertar de algo muito lindo dentro dela, algo novo e maravilhoso.

E agora, sentava-se naquele mesmo sofá, pouco à vontade e meio confusa com todas aquelas lembranças na cabeça, recordações do tem po em que tinha dezessete anos e se apaixonara por Sesshomaru Riderwood. — Ah. como nos velhos tempos — Myuga dizia jovialmente enquanto entrava na sala, movimentando-se com agilidade na cadeira de rodas.

Atrás dele vinha a sra. Arkwright. trazendo o café. Kagura começava a conversar com Myuga a respeito dos planos de seu pai para expandir os negócios. O café foi servido e logo Kagome esquecia aquelas lembran ças. Quando o disco acabou, Kikyo se levantou e colocou uma música bem mais movimentada.

— Ei, que tal se dobrássemos um pouco o tapete para dançar um pouquinho? Que acham? — Kikyo estava entusiasmada.

Kagome não tinha a menor vontade de dançar. Na verdade, gostaria de subir para o quarto e deixar-se ficar, até que o dia amanhecesse. Mas sabia que se inventasse alguma desculpa e se retirasse, a festa logo terminaria, todos iriam embora e Myuga ficaria muito desapontado, para não falar de Kikyo.

Assim que o tapete foi enrolado, Tony já eslava ao lado de Kikyo, os braços possessivamente em volla de sua cintura. Kagura comentou, olhando para eles:

— Ah, que maravilha estar apaixonada! — Voltou-se para Sesshomaru: — Que tal se me fizesse recordar esse típo de sentímento, sr. Riderwood?

Sem dizer nada, Sesshomaru abriu os braços e Kagura abraçou-se a ele, os braços cruzados atrás de seu pescoço. Começaram a dançar e ela olhava-o provocantimente, nos olhos.

Kagome estava espantada pelas maneiras desaforadas de Kagura e fitou Naraku, para ver como reagia ao fato da mulher se insinuar para outro homem, na sua frente. Mas novamente ele pareceu estar longe, pen sando em outras coisas, sem perceber o que ocorria a seu redor. Será possível que tivesse esquecido que Kagura e Sesshomaru haviam tido um caso alguns anos antes?

— Naraku — Kikyo disse subitamente —, Kagome não está dançando! Kagome corou no mesmo instante e foi com um ar embaraçado que recusou o convite de Naraku, que tinha se aproximado dela para dançar.

— Obrigada, Naraku. mas estou muito cansada. Prefiro permanecer aqui, conversando com Myuga,

— Ora, não seja desmancha-prazeres, querida. Kikyo se desven cilhou de Tony e veio na direção dela. — Além disso, sei que gostaria de dançar com Naraku. — Dirigiu-se a ele. — Sabia que Kagome sentia uma enorme atração por você quando era adolescente, Naraku?

Kagome não podia acreditar no que ouvia e tinha vontade de dar umas boas sacudidas em Kikyo. Mas falou apenas:

— Realmente prefiro não dançar, só isso. Quanto ao resto, Kikyo, tenho certeza de que ele não está interessado em ouvir a respeito das minhas fantasias amorosas da adolescência.

— Não tenho muita certeza disso. — Era Kagura quem se aproxi mava, — Talvez Naraku esteja interessado em recordar a época em que povoava as fantasias das donzelas da região, não é, querido?

— Se é isso o que acha. . . — ele disse com voz fraca. — Você quer um pouco mais de café. Kagome, ou talvez um pouco de _brandy?_

Kagome recusou com um gesto de cabeça e sentou-se ao lado de Myuga. Depois de algum tempo ele falou, em voz baixa:

— Juro que não sei o que dá em Kikyo, às vezes! Comporta-se de uma maneira tão estranha! — Deu um suspiro. — Mas Tony é um ótimo rapaz! Se existe alguém capaz de contê-la, é ele.

Kagome concordou, sem demonstrar muita convicção, o que a fazia sentir-se embaraçada. A música terminou e outro disco foi colocado na vitrola.

— Acho que agora devemos todos trocar de parceiros! — Kikyo falava alto. — Tony, você dança com Kagura. Kagome, você tem que dançar desta vez! Afinal, é uma festa para dar-lhe as boas-vindas! Não pode ficar aí escondida num canto!

— E por que não? — Kagura perguntou com um sorriso. — Deve ser interessante passar por experiências novas! Além disso, ninguém pode querer ser o centro das atenções o tempo todo! Nem mesmo Kagome. . . -— E suas palavras ficaram suspensas no ar.

Kagome levantou-se, relutante. Dessa vez aceitaria o convite de Naraku, Mas não foi ele quem se adiantou e tomou suas mãos, foi Sesshomaru. Por um momento, ela sentiu um tremor incontrotável. Então, percebeu que Myuga os fitava, sorrindo, e tentou relaxar.

— Assim está melhor! — ele falava baixinho, consciente do esforço de Kagome.

Ela não olhou para cima. Fitava os ombros de Sesshomaru, como se cada fibra do tecido do paletó merecesse uma atenção especial. Ele falou em seguida:

— Está gostando do jantar de boas-vindas?

— Bem, não posso dizer que o ambiente esteja dos mais receptivos!

— Compreendo. . . Bem, de qualquer maneira você sabe como representar. Pelo menos é o que faz diante das câmeras. não é? Portanto, acho que não será um sacrifício fazer isso por Myuga.

— E você não percebeu que é o que estou fazendo, nesse exato momento, inclusive?

— Meu pai comentou esta noite que tudo era como nos velhos tempos — Sesshomaru falava com a cabeça baixa, olhando para Kagome, a voz fria e dura. — Ele não sabe, mas está enganado! Nunca mais você poderia voltar para cá! Muita coisa aconteceu desde então, coisas que jamais poderemos negar ou esquecer.

— Você não tem com o que se preocupar. — Ela ergueu a cabeça, para fitá-lo. — Sei muito bem por que estou aqui e, assim que o casamento tiver acontecido, eu partirei. E nada do que Myuga possa vir a dizer, ou a fazer, me fará agir de forma diferente!

— Fico feliz em ouvir isto! Outra coisa que desejo lhe dizer é que, fantasias adolescentes ou não, o fato é que Naraku Dalton é um homem casado agora e Kagura não divide o que é seu com ninguém mais, por menos que pareça valorizar o que lhe pertence.

— Muito obrigada por me avisar. . . Por acaso, você também está incluído nos artigos que lhe pertencem, em nome de antigos namoros?

— Isso não _é _absolutamente da sua conta!

Nesse momento, para alívio de Kagome, a música terminou e ela não foi obrigada a sustentar aquela conversa com Sesshomaru. Sentia uma forte dor de cabeça e, depois de avisar Myuga, subiu cm busca de uma aspirina.

Depois de tomar o comprimido, deixou-se ficar sentada, feliz por poder estar só por alguns momentos. Quisera não precisar descer, mas, se começasse a demorar. Myuga logo mandaria alguém para ver o que tinha acontecido.

Respirou fundo e saiu, em direção à escada. Quando começou a descer os primeiros degraus, ouviu ruídos estranhos e a voz de Kikyo, embaixo do grande arco dos fundos da escada.

— Oh. meu amor como eu te amo! Não posso esperar mais. . . Não consigo viver sem você. . .

Kagome parou no mesmo instante, mesmo sabendo que seus passos não seriam ouvidos, por causa do grosso tapete. Era uma situação embaraçosa, e ela resolveu voltar as costas e tornar a subir. Mas sentia-se feliz. O tom de voz de Kikyo não deixava dúvida de que estava apaixonada, profundamente apaixonada. Sim, agora era capaz de com preender sua pressa em casar com Tony.

Ele havia conseguido despertar um intenso amor em Kikyo, e isso era maravilhoso. Ela necessitava da segurança e da estabilidade que o amor e o casamento trariam. Agora entendia sua despreocupação com os detalhes da festa, a pequena importância que estava dando às aparências. Não era a cerimónia que interessava a Kikyo. Era a vida

com um homem, como Tony. a ligação em si que realmente desejava!

Kagome entrou no quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Podia se ver

refletida no grande espelho da penteadeira, do outro lado do aposento.

Viu o que todos viam: a Garota Âmbar. Linda. confiante, o mundo

a seus pés. Mas a imagem foi se transformando e desintegrando até

restar somente Kagome, sozinha, infeliz e com medo.


	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO V**

Ela acordou com a sensação de que estava sufocando, como se alguém apertasse sua garganta. Estava escuro e por um momento Kagome ficou fitando o _vazio, t_entando compreender o que acontecia. Então, percebeu o que havia de errado.

Na noite anterior,esquecera de desligar o aquecedor e o resultado era que o quarto parecia um forno agora. Com um suspiro afastou as cobertas e se levantou, os pés descalços no grosso tapete. Desligou o aquecedor e se dirigiu à janela, para abri-la. Não suportava ambien tes fechados, desde criança, e era estranho que tivesse esquecido o hábito cotidíano de deixar a janela entreaberta antes de deitar.

Enquanto tentava abrir a persiana, que estava meio emperrada, notou, pela brasa de um cigarro aceso, que havia alguém andando lá embaixo no jardim. Era Sesshomaru.

Não havia razão para que ele olhasse para cima, pois não sabia que estava sendo observado, mas mesmo assim Kagome recuou e escondeu-se atras das cortinas. Era um choque ver Sesshomaru la embaixo, àquela hora. Bem, não era algo tão estranho assim, já que ele sempre havia tido o hábito de sair para caminhadas noturnas quando tinha problemas para resolver, problemas profissionais ou pessoais. Aliás, foi por causa desse hábito de Sesshomaru que. ..

Kagome tentou interromper o livre fluxo dos pensamentos, pois não desejava que certas recordações lhe viessem à cabeça. Mas era cada vez mais difícil fazer isso; tudo ali lhe lembrava o passado: aquela casa, a música que pusera na vitrola e Sesshomaru em pessoa, andando no jardim escuro lá embaixo, exatamente como há dois anos.

Tremendo de frio. Kagome voltou para a cama e ficou a olhar as som bras na parede do quarto. Havia diferenças, naturalmente. Tinha sido no verão que tudo contecera, e agora Kikyo estava no quarto ao lado dormindo, em vez de estar fora. sabia-se lá onde.

Desde que havia chegado das férias escolares, Kikyo tinha causado problemas. Depois de arrumar confusão com o pessoal da escola, veio para casa dizendo que terminadas as férias, não mais voltaria para lá. Mas Myuga manteve-se irredutível. Dizia que era uma ótima escola, de boa reputação, e Kikyo teria que retornar, quer quisesse ou não!

— Eu não voltarei! Odeio aquele lugar! — ela tinha dito a Kagome quando se encontravam sozinhas. — Estou cansada de usar aquele estúpido uniforme e de ser tratada como uma criança! Cama às nove e meia!

— Ora, Kikyo. acho que não é tão ruim assim.

— Quando éramos crianças. Kagome, podíamos aceitar isso. Mas não sou mais criança. Sou uma mulher!

Era um grito de desafio, que seria repetido muitas vezes naquele verão. No princípio. Kagome não associou a rebeldia de Kikyo com os Hammond. Kikyo conheceu Audrey Hammond no clube de ténis que ela costumava frequentar nas férias. Apesar de ser bem mais jovem que ela, Kikyo era uma excelente jogadora e não cabia em si de satis fação quando Audrey a convidou para formarem uma dupla e partici par do campeonato de ténis.

Os Hammond haviam se mudado para Stoniscliffe há pouco tempo. O sr. Hammond era um industrial muito rico e sua esposa era estilista de modas. Ambos passavam a maior parte do tempo fora de casa, ele trabalhando ou em viagens de negócios, e ela em Londres. Assim, a casa era administrada quase que exclusivamente pelo casal de filhos. Era uma residência grande e luxuosa, com quadra de ténis particuíar e até mesmo uma piscina aquecida. Kagome nunca tinha gostado daquele lugar e, ainda que não pudesse dizer por que, sentia que os Hammond exerciam péssima influência sobre Kikyo.

Mas não havia maneira de impedir Kikyo de frequentar aquele ambiente. Ia treinar ténis com Audrey quase todos os dias, sem que Myuga soubesse. Kagome preferiu não contar-lhe nada, pois as coisas já andavam tão ruins entre Kikyo e o pai que em nada ajudaria trazer-lhe mais um problema.

Mesmo quando começaram os rumores. Kagome preferiu manter-se ca lada. Então, era sabido que os Hammond davam festas que se trans formavam em verdadeiras farras. De qualquer maneira, eram maiores de idade e podiam beber ou consumir a droga que quisessem. Kikyo não frequentava tais festas, pois Myuga não permitia que nenhuma das duas fosse a festas de amigos cujos pais não estivessem em casa. Assim, não havia possibilidade de desobedecê-lo.

Pelo menos é o que Kagome pensava até uma noite, quando despertou de madrugada, alertada pelo barulho no quarto de Kikyo, vizinho ao seu. Dirigiu-se para lá e encontrou-a tirando a roupa e vestindo pijama. Podia sentir o cheiro de álcool no ar.

— Kikyo. não posso acreditar que tenha feito isso! — Ela sabia

perfeitamente que a irmã voltava de uma daquelas festas. —Quantas vezes já saiu assim, escondida no meio da noite?

— Ora, Kagome. não faça tempestade num copo d agua! Já que tenho que ficar naquela escola miserável praticamente o ano inteiro, não vejo mal nenhum em aproveitar pelo menos as férias!

— E é isso o que você chama de aproveitar as férias? Escapar às escondidas, quando todos estão dormindo, trair a confiança de seu pai e voltar de madrugada, bêbada?

— Estou longe de estar bêbada, senhorita virtude!

— Muito obrigada! — Kagome ia dando as costas e partindo.

— Kagome — Kikyo correu e segurou-a pelo braço —, desculpe, não devia ter dito o que disse e nem tratá-la assim.. . Ohe, de fato bebi um pouco, mas não estou bêbada. Você sabe que Myuga nunca, fez nenhuma objeção a que bebêssemos uma coisinha de vez em quando.

— Sim, no Natal, ou então quando tomamos vinho no almoço de domingo! E, todas as vezes, aqui dentro de casa! Você ainda não fez nem dezesseis anos, Kikyo! Que mais andou tomando, além de alguns drinques?

— Não fiz nada do que está pensando! — disse, dando um peque no soluço. Sua expressão estava estranha, uma mistura de arrogância e um ar de quem implora algo, — Kagome, você não contará nada a papai, não é? Sei que não seria ruim o bastante para fazer isso comigo. Olhe, eu só queria me divertir um pouco e gosto de Audrey, mesmo que você antipatize com ela. Mas juro que nunca mais farei isso se você não disser nada a papai!

Kagome estava confusa. Sabia que devia contar para Myuga, mas sabia . também que isso lhe traria um desgosto enorme. Ao mesmo tempo, sempre tinha sido a confidente de Kikyo, não podia quebrar sua con fiança, .. Era uma situação difícil! Kikyo, porém, tinha dado sua palavra de que não voltaria mais lá.

— Está bem! — Kagome disse com um profundo suspiro. — Não contarei nada a Myuga, desde que esta seja a última vez que você fez isso, Kikyo! Não quero saber se já o fez outras vezes, mas o que tem de entender é que não há nenhum futuro nisso! O que se fala dos Hamrnond é muito ruim e Myuga ficaria louco se soubesse que você está envolvida nesta história! — Fez uma pausa, e continuou: — Acho

melhor dizer a Audrey para arrumar uma outra parceira para jogar tênis!

— Não há problema. — Kikyo deu um sorriso estranho. — Acho que Audrey também não está mais interessada em jogar ténis!

Enquanto voltava para o quarto, Kagome se pergunfou se não devia ter procurado saber melhor o que Kikyo quisera dizer com o último co mentário. O maior problema é que os Hammond eram quase vizinhos, e podia-se chegar facilmente à casa deles; indo-se por baixo das árvores, era pouco provável que alguém notasse.

Kagome estava convencida de que Kikyo cumpriria a promessa, mas mesmo assim resolveu garantir as coisas. No dia seguinte, a irmã passou a maior parte do dia na cama alegando dor de cabeça, apesar de que Kagome suspeitasse que, na verdade, tratava-se de uma ressaca.

Pouco depois do almoço, Kagome resolveu agir por conta própria. Embrenhou-se no jardim e, em poucos minutos, chegava à casa dos Hammond, já ouvindo o som de vozes na piscina. Arthur e Audrey Hammond estavam tomando sol e o que era pior, completamente nus. Felizmente, Arthur teve o pudor de se cobrir com uma toalha em volta da cintura assim que avistou Kagome.

— Olá — Audrey falou com um sorriso estranho. — A que deve mos o prazer desta visita?

— Pode estar certa de que não se trata de uma visita social — Kagome falou decidida, ignorando o convite que Audrey lhe fazia para que sentasse. — Venho lhe comunicar que sei muito bem que Kikyo anda frequentando as festas de vocês, e que a fazem beber e sabe-se lá o que mais! Por isso quero avisar que isso deve parar imedialamente, caso contrário contarei para meu padrasto e vocês nem sonham quan tos problemas isso lhes causaria!

— Nossa, que ameaçadora! — Audrey falava num tom irónico, extremamente irritante.

Arthur, que até então só fitava Kagome com curiosidade e insolência, resolveu dizer:

— Não se preocupe, tigresa, pode levar sua menininha de volta! Ela é mesmo muito pequena para o gosto da maioria das pessoas que frequentam esta casa! —- Ele olhava os seios de Kagome, cujas formas arredondadas eram realçadas pela fina blusa de algodão que usava.

— E, se quiser tomar o lugar dela, pode ter certeza de que será muito bem-vinda!

— Não, muito obrigada!

— Não? Mas que pena. . . — Os irmãos se olharam e soltaram uma ruidosa gargalhada.

— Não me importo que riam! Mas é melhor para vocês que não se comuniquem com Kikyo ou a encoragem a vir aqui, sob nenhum pretexto!

— Ora, não se faça de boba, querida. — Era Audrey quem falava.

— Sua irmãzinha inocente não precisou de ninguém que a encorajasse a vir aqui. Foi ideia dela mesma. Na verdade, não costumamos dar festas para crianças, entende? Bem, agora, acho que pode encontrar sozinha o caminho para ir embora, não é?

— Perfeitamenie! — Kagome disse e partiu. já havia cruzado _a _pequena cerca quando sentiu que algo se movimentava atrás dela. Virou-se para encontrar Arthur que, encostado no portão, mandou um beijo com as mãos, com um olhar zombeteiro. Ela deu-lhe as costas e con tinuou caminhando, resistindo ao impulso de sair correndo.

Quando finalmente abriu o portão e começou a andar entre os arbustos dos fundos do jardim, uma mão tomou-lhe o braço por trás. Kagome soltou um pequeno grito.

— Oh, Sesshomaru! — O alívio a fez sentir-se fraca. — Você me assustou!

— Estou percebendo. . . Onde esteve?

— Saí para andar um pouco.

— Sozinha?

—- Claro que sim!

—. Não minta para mim, Kagome. Vi quando seu parceiro se despe diu. .. Minha janela dá para aquele lado, você se esqueceu?

Ela estava pronta para negar veementemente que tivesse algo a ver com Arthur Hammond quando percebeu que, _é _claro, Sesshomaru pergun taria por que ela foi até lá. Então, seria obrigada a envolver Kikyo na história, e isto era a última coisa que desejava!

— Não sabia que Arthur Hammond era o seu tipo, Kagome!

— Em Stoniscliffe não há muita possibilidade de escolha, mesmo! — Ela deu de ombros, tentando parecer casual.

— Suponho que não! Eu tinha começado a achar que você era uma pessoa mais sensata, Kagome, mas agora vejo que estava enganado! — Ele virou-se e partiu.

Kagome desejaria gritar e negar tudo aquilo, mas, sabia que era im possível.

As próximas três semanas passaram rapidamente. O bom tempo foi substituído por dias cinzentos e chuvosos, que faziam Kikyo reclamar todo o tempo, dizendo que Stoniscliffe era tão entediante quanto a escola.

Kagome ficava preocupada ao ouvir tais coisas e chegou até a ir ao quarto dela, pouco depois de todos terem se retirado, para ver se estava mesmo dormindo.

Kikyo parecia estar realmente mantendo a palavra. E Kagome ficou mais aliviada ainda ao ouvir comentarem, certa vez, que os Hammond tinham ido para Londres, passar uns tempos com a mãe.

E novamente voltaram os dias de sol e calor e nem mesmo a partida de Myuga, numa viagem de negócios para os Estados Unidos, foi capaz de apagar seu otimismo.

— Como eu era tola... — Kagome dizia agora para si mesma, deitada na cama, sem conseguir adormecer de novo.

O pesadelo começou aos poucos. Havia sido um dia quente e aba fado, ouviam-se trovões ao longe. Kikyo que desde o fim da tarde reclamava de uma dor de cabeça persistente, retirou-se cedo, alegando que precisava dormir.

Kagome tinha ficado sozinha na sala de estar. Ligou a televisão mas, como não aMyugase nenhum programa interessante, resolveu pôr um disco na vitrola.

Estava tão distraída que não ouviu o barulho de carro. Foi só depois de algum tempo, sentada no sofá, que percebeu que não estava mais sozinha. Olhou para cima e encontrou Sesshomaru, que a fitava encostado ao batente da porta. Ele tinha dito que chegaria muito tarde, por causa de uma reunião.

— Oh, você já voltou —- ela disse, fazendo menção de se levantar do sofá. — Nós já jantamos, mas.. .

— Não se preocupe — levantou a mão. num gesto de cansaço — A sra. Arkwright já está servindo um pouco de café e sanduíche para mim na cozinha.

— Bem, se é o que deseja. — Deu um sorriso.

— Vai servir. Vou deixá-la em paz para ouvir música. Onde está Kikyo?

— Resolveu dormir mais cedo. — Sentiu a boca um pouco seca. — Você. , . você pode comer aqui se quiser, não precisa comer na cozinha.

— Eu não sabia que minha companhia era bem-vinda. — Seus olhos encontraram díretamente os de Kagome, que sentiu um arrepio estranho.

— Sempre foi você quem me evitou. — Sua voz soou um pouco mais baixa.

— Que estranho da minha parte! — ele disse gravemente. — Bem. devo então dizer à sra. Arkwright que traga meu lanche para cá?

— Por que não? — ela falou depois de hesitar um instante. Sesshomaru fitou-a com uma expressão enigmática e em seguida saiu. Kagome reclinou-se sobre as almofadas do sofá, sentindo que seu pulso tinha se acelerado um pouco. Já estivera sozinha com Sesshomaru antes, várias vezes. Moravam na mesma casa e faziam parte da mesma fa mília. Mas dessa vez era diferente. Havia sido fruto de uma decisão tomada por ambos.

Sentia que agora era o coração que batia rapidamente. Levantou-se e foi até a vitrola, para trocar o disco. Colocou o concerto de Ravel, presente de aniversário de Sesshomaru.

A música, explosiva, inundava toda a sala e parecia refletir a con fusão de emoções dentro de Kagome. Ela pegou uma mesinha e trouxe para perto do sofá. Sentou-se, aguardando Sesshomaru o coração batendo como louco.

E ele finalmente voltou. Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram quando ele viu a mesinha perto do sofá.

— Um ambiente bem doméstico!

Kagome corou imediatamente com esse comentário.

— Você está rindo de mim?

— Não posso brincar com você? Bem, a julgar por nossa amizade até hoje, talvez não tenha mesmo esse direito, — Colocou a bandeja sobre a mesinha. — Aceita um pouco de cafe?

Ela fez que não com a cabeça. Da maneira como se sentia, era bem capaz de derramar o café. Sesshomaru continuou:

— Você precisa se alimentar melhor! Esta cada dia mais magra.

— Ele tocou-lhe o queixo com os dedos e a fez olhar dentro de seus olhos- — O que há, Kagome, algo errado?

— Não, nada. Eu. . . eu não tenho dormido muito bem, ultimamen te. Acho que é por causa do calor.

— Compreendo. — Soltou o queixo dela e, despreocupado, ser viu-se de café e de um sanduíche. — Bem, acho que você não tem muitas razões para confiar em mim e seguir meus conselhos! Pelo menos, nunca fiz nada para encorajá-la a isso, não é?

— Não, Kagome respondeu em voz baixa.

— Bem, pelo menos posso tentar encorajá-la! Que prefere, sanduíche de frango ou presunto?

Ela aceitou o sanduíche e forçou-se a comê-lo, consciente de que Sesshomaru a observava, os olhos cinzentos, interrogativos. Ele se reclinou no sofá, ao terminar de comer, os olhos fechados. Kagome se levantou e ia começando a ajuntar a louça sobre a bandeja, para levá-la de volta para a cozinha, quando Sesshomaru tomou seu braço.

— Deixe isso para lá! Sente-se um pouco e descanse. Não sei por que está tão nervosa!

Ela deixou-se cair sobre as almofadas, mordendo o lábio nervosamente. Era difícil relaxar quando seu corpo inteiro parecia reagir à proximidade de Sesshomaru. Para quebrar a tensão, perguntou:

— Será que vai cair uma tempestade? Ameaçou _o _dia inteiro e _o _ar está tão pesado agora.

— Você não tem medo de trovões, não é? — Ele acariciava o braço de Kagome levemente, com a ponta dos dedos. — E por isso que está tão tensa?

Aquele carinho tão casual tinha o poder de fazer seu coração ace lerar cada vez mais. Era a primeira vez que se tocavam dessa maneira, e Kagome sentia uma emoção totalmente nova. Não era um carinho fra ternal. Era diferente e ela sabia que o que os ligava naquele momento era a forca da carne, e não o amor familiar. Quando Sesshomaru falou, foi com voz suave:

— Você está tremendo. Kagome. É medo da tempestade ou será que _é _por causa disto?

Ele se inclinou sobre ela e tocou sua boca com lábios suaves, um beijo rápido, um toque leve como a brisa.

Ela suspirou e não se moveu. Os lábios se entreabriram, como que pedindo um outro beijo. Sesshomaru a fitava a poucos centímetros, podiam sentir a respiração um do outro. Seus olhos brilhavam com uma inten sidade enorme, a intensidade do desejo. Então, ele beijou-a novamente. dessa vez um beijo longo, profundo, que embaralhou os pensamentos na cabeça de Kagome.

Tudo que sabia era que Sesshomaru a abraçava fortemente, o peso de seu corpo sobre o dela, os dois reclinados nas grandes almofadas. Sim ela correspondia àquele beijo, com vontade. Tinha-o desejado por meses, mesmo sem o saber, ou admitir, talvez. Mas agora era impos sível fugir dessa consciência.

Aquele beijo interminável se tornava cada vez mais profundo, e a inexperiente Kagome não sabia como agir direito. Movia-se em águas des conhecidas, mas deixava que aquela corrente de novas emoções a guiasse. Sempre tinha odiado aquele homem, e agora tudo isso sumia de sua mente. Sentia-se feliz por aquela bem-vínda invasão, que fazia seus sentidos despertarem. As mãos de Sesshomaru já não se moviam leve e vagarosamente. Agora, eram mãos ágeis que começavam a desvendar os contornos de seu corpo, causando uma excitação que chegava a ser dolorosa. Seus seios rijos gostavam do contato com aquele peito forte e musculoso.

O leve vestido de algodão era abotoado na frente, por pequenos botões. Sesshomaru começou a abri-los, devagar. Com o trabalho daquelas mãos ágeis, o vestido logo se abriu, deixando à mostra os seios de Kagome. Ele inclinou a cabeça e beijou-lhe os bicos, suavemente.

Kagome se envolvia numa outra realidade, que fugia ao tempo, ao espaço, uma realidade de sonhos, onde só havia toques, prazer e uma vontade de se perder no outro, dissolver-se naquela existência a seu lado. Era sua primeira experiência de prazer do corpo.

A boca de Sesshomaru passeava sobre sua pele, os seios, o rosto, os lábios de Kagome. Na vitrola, a música recomeçava, lá longe. Era a terceira parte do concerto de Ravel, que tinha o nome de _Alvorada. _Sim, ela pensou, o começo da vida, da alegria, das manhãs nos braços de Sesshomaru.

E então, como uma ducha fria, de repente ela ouviu outros sons, os sons de passos rápidos e pequeninos, os passos da sra. Arkwright, que se aproximavam pelo corredor, e as batidas na porta.

Toda a magia se quebrou. Sesshomaru se afastou rapidamente. Praguejava enquanto passava as mãos nos cabelos despenteados.

— Abotoe o vestido! — falou num tom selvagem.

Kagome obedeceu, mas seus dedos tremiam e era difícil abotoá-los.

A sra. Arkwright bateu novamente, com certa impaciência. Sesshomaru apreensivo, esperava Kagome acabar de se arrumar.

— Pode entrar — ele falou, quando Kagome finalmente abotoou oúltimo botão.

— Oh. eu não sabia _que _a srta. Kagome estava aqui! — ela falou. Sesshomaru estava de pé, defronte á janela, afastando um pouco a cortina como se estivesse estado fitando o jardim.

— Bem, e que importa isso? — disse, frio.

Kagome estava morta de vergonha. O fato de estar longe de Sesshomaru, _no, _momento, não queria dizer nada, A confusão das almofadas sobre o sofá certamente bastava para contar a história.

— Não, é somente porque telefonaram há pouco para ela. Suponho que não tenham ouvido por causa da música. Como pensei que ela estivesse fora, disse que havia saído para andar um pouco.

— Quem era. sra. Arkwright?

— O sr. Arthur Hammond, srta. Kagome. Ele pediu para lhe dizer que o convite é válido para hoje à noite. — Depois de dizer isso reco lheu a bandeja, pediu licença e se retirou.

— Desde quando vem aceitando esses convites dos Hammond?

— Ora, desde nunca! Não sei do que ele está falando. Deve ser alguma brincadeira de mau gosto!

— Para mim, o significado não parece difícil de compreender.

— Sua voz era ríspida. — Pelo visto, tinham combinado um encon tro, do qual eu a atrasei. Peco-lhe desculpas!

— Não é nada disso! — Kagome se levantou. — Eu nunca sairia com Arthur Hammond! Não gosto dele!

— Pareciam estar se dando muito bem quando os vi no jardim naquele dia. E, no entanto, você faz questão de negar prontamente qualquer relação com ele, não é? Por que faz isso? Por que tem certeza de que Myuga não aprovaria?

— Não, ele provavelmente não aprovaria. — Sua voz era uma mistura de raiva e tristeza. Há alguns minutos sentia-se diluir naquele homem, e agora, já estavam outra vez distantes um do outro, o ódio vibrando entre eles, como sempre, — Mas tenho certeza de que tam bém não aprovaria o seu comportamento de alguns minutos atrás.

— Quanta razão você tem, não é, Kagome? Acho que a interrupção da sra. Arkwright veio em boa hora. Só não posso deixar de lhe dizer que, se tem o hábito de ficar se encontrando com Arthur, _é _bom ser cuidadosa, pois os arbustos não são tão altos assim!

Havia algo na voz dele que fez alguma coisa morrer dentro de Kagome.

— Obrigada pelo aviso — ela disse, queixo erguido, antes de virar-se e partir, sem pressa,

Primeiro ela pensou que o barulho do trovão é que a tinha acor dado. Ouvia os grossos pingos batendo no vidro da janela, e estranhou o som que faziam, como se fosse gelo.

Puxando as cobertas, levantou-se e foi até a janela. Quando o clarão do raio iluminou o jardim, viu um pequeno vulto lá embaixo, que fazia sinais aflitos para sua janela,

— Kagome! — Era a voz de Kikyo.

— Já vou indo —- Kagome sussurrou. Sem se importar em vestir uma camisola, desceu correndo a escada e. quando abriu a porta da frente, Kikyo estava na varanda, molhada dos pés à cabeça, os pés descalços e enlameados.

— Kikyo. . . você pode ficar doente! — Puxou-a para dentro. — Por Deus, onde é que você estava?

— Oh. Kagome!. — Ela tremia, parecendo prestes a explodir em lágrimas.

— Está bem. acho que já compreendo o que aconteceu- Vamos, acalme-se e venha tirar essas roupas molhadas. Onde estão seus sa patos?

— Eu. .. eu os perdi! Tinha tirado para poder andar melhor, mas aí ouvi um som atrás de mim, como se alguém me seguisse, e comecei a correr. . . Acho que os deixei cair... Eram os sapatos novos, de salto alto, e eu não podia correr com eles e...

— Ora, não se preocupe com isso agora, querida. Vamos subir e se secar, está bem?

Kagome se perguntava o que é que teria feito uma menina correr des calça e apavorada em meio àquela tempestade. Apertou os punhos com força, pensando nos Hammond.

Era uma sorte que Myuga estivesse fora, caso contrário poderia ter acordado com o barulho. Kagome levou Kikyo para o quarto e, depois de enxugá-la, colocou-lhe uma camisola. Em cima da cama, os travesseiros habilmente arrumados davam a impressão de que alguém estava dei tado sob as cobertas.

— Muito interessante! E quantas vezes você usou este pequeno truque, hein, Kikyo?

— Esta foi a primeira vez. Sei que não vai acreditar em mim,. mas...

— E por que é que eu. deveria acreditar? Você havia me dado sua palavra, mas me enganou — enquanto falava, Kagome ia arrumando a cama para que Kikyo se deitasse.

—- Oh, como gostaria de não tê-lo feito! Eu estava no meu quarto, entediada quando ouvi a sra. Arkwright lhe dizendo que Arthur havia telefonado, convidando-a para ir lá. Aí, decidi ir ver se tinha uma festa. . . Mas foi horrível! Havia umas pessoas estranhas, mais velhas, diferentes das pessoas que eu já conhecia. Eles disseram que íamos todos brincar. .. brincadeiras de salão, disseram, e que eu ia gos tar.,. . Era um jogo no qual as pessoas que perdiam tinham que ir tirando peças de roupa e de repente eu fiquei apavorada e saí cor rendo. Arthur veio atrás de mím. Ele havia bebido e disse coisas horríveis. Disse que aquilo não era festa para crianças, mas que eu tinha ido porque queria, e que ia começar pagando a primeira prenda! Eu fugi correndo!

Kikyo tinha os olhos arregalados, ainda estava sob o efeito do susto. Kagome sentia um ódio imenso daquelas pessoas, mas sorriu para ela. querendo lhe dar forças. Ajudou-a a deitar e cobriu-a. Passou a mão na tesla de Kikyo.

— Tente descansar um pouco, querida. Já esta quase amanhecendo. Vou deixar a porta do meu quarto aberta e você me chama se quiser alguma coisa, está bem?

— Oh, Kagome, preciso recuperar os sapatos! — Ela agarrou o braço de Kagome.

— Claro, meu bem, nós os encontraremos amanhã, está certo?

— Oh, Kagome, tem que ser agora! Por favor, vá procurá-los agora! — Kikyo estava a beira da histeria. — Se esperarmos até amanhã, outra pessoa pode achá-los e trazê-los aqui. Então Sesshomaru vai descobrir tudo e contar para papai! Oh, Kagome, por favor, vá pegá-los para mim!

A tempestade havia passado e a noite estava calma novamente. Mesmo assim, Kagome não tinha o menor desejo de sair na escuridão molhada, para procurar os sapatos perdidos. Kikyo não estava sendo razoável, mas, quando ficava naquele estado, era impossível argumen tar com ela. Kagome respirou fundo.

— Está bem, querida, vou procurá-los para você!

Kagome se vestiu e, depois de pegar uma lanterna, rumou para a porta da frente. Para sua surpresa, ela estava trancada com o trinco de segurança: não lembrava de ter feito isso quando entrara com Kikyo. Tencionava procurar um pouco e, se não encontrasse os sapatos rapidamente, deixaria para a manhã seguinte.

Mas foi mais fácil do que imaginava. Em poucos minutos deparou com o par de sapatos encharcados, sobre a relva. Voltou correndo para casa, entrou em silêncio e trancou novamente a porta. Subiu a escada e já estava quase na porta de seu quarto quando uma mão segurou-lhe o ombro.

— Bem-vinda à casa! — Era a voz de Sesshomaru.

Ele estava com raiva, era fácil notar pelo tom de voz. Mas parecia haver também uma outra emoção, que Kagome não conseguia compreender direito. Usava somente um roupão e tinha os cabelos molhados, como se tivesse acabado de tomar um banho.

— Fiquei surpreso quando vi que a porta não estava fechada com o trinco de segurança e pensei que fosse esquecimento da sra. Arkwright. Mas devia ter imaginado que depois daquele telefone ma... Como é, gostou da festa, Kagome? Pelo que tenho ouvido, são festas muito animadas! Só que não pensei que lhe agradassem, nem achei que mesmo você fosse capaz de frequentar um lugar assim!

Ela gostaria de gritar que não, negar tudo aquilo, mas aquelas palavras, "mesmo você, Kagome", tiraram-lhe todas as forças para isso. Havia ficado horas deitada na cama, pensando em Sesshomaru, pensando em tudo o que poderia ter acontecido se a sra. Arkwright não tivesse interrompido. Pela primeira vez sentira um Sesshomaru diferente, gentil, carinhoso, um homem que a desejava. E agora, no entanto, não exis tia mais nenhuma gentileza, a menor possibilidade de carinho. Só havia a frieza, as palavras rudes, um ódio tão visível que parecia ser possível tocá-lo com as mãos e que fazia o amanhecer daquele dia de verão parecer frio e escuro, como a mais gelada alvorada do pior inverno.

— Tentando pensar numa história convincente, Kagome? Não é neces sário. . . Vi da minha janela, quando você voltava, a luz da lanterna.

Por que é que não ficou a noite inteira? Será que seu amante se

cansou de você?

— Eu não tenho nenhum amante, Sesshomaru,

— Não? Interessante. . . porque, de qualquer maneira, está ansiosa para ter, não é? Nunca gostou de mim. mas eu poderia tê-la possuído esta noite. E sabe o que me fez parar, além do fato da sra. Arkwright te reaparecido? Eu pensei que você fosse inocente, que não sabia o que estava fazendo! E eu não queria macular esta inocência! — Deu uma risada selvagem. — Meu Deus, como fui tolo!. Não conseguia pregar o olho, só pensando em você a noite inteira, então saí para andar um pouco. Tudo o que vi era sua face, seu corpo, me sentia como um homem faminto contemplando um banquete à distância. .. E o tempo todo você estava com aquele canalha, deixando que se servisse de você como bem entendesse!

Ele a segurava pelos braços, logo abaixo dos ombros. Apertava-a com tanta força que parecia quebrar seus ossos, mas Kagome manteve-se firme.

— Sei como tomar conta de mim mesma!

— Não tenho mais dúvidas quanto a isso, minha querida. .. E, já que é assim, que tal se começássemos tudo novamente, onde tínhamos parado? Só que, desta vez, não nos preocuparemos mais com sua suposta inocência! Vamos ver de que outros truques é capaz!

— Oh, Sesshomaru. _. . _não é o que você está pensando. — Ela começava a sentir-se apavorada.

— Ora, Kagome, nunca é o que estou pensando. . . Portanto, não me preocuparei mais com o que penso de você!

Ele a puxou brutalmente e beijou-a com violência. Kagome lutava para fugir, mas Sesshomaru era muito mais forte que ela.

— Desta vez não me importarei com esses botões, minha doce e inocente Kagome! — Puxou com força _o _vestido de algodão, que rasgou. — Ora, não pareça tão apavorada, meu bem — disse ao ver que ela tentava esconder a nudez com as mãos. — _já _deixou outras pessoas a verem assim, tocá-la e beijá-la. Agora é a minha vez!

Ele a empurrou para o quarto, fechando a porta atrás de si. Kagome lutava com todas as forças, mas era inútil. Sesshomaru a atirou sobre a cama e começou a desabotoar a calça.

— Por favor. Sesshomaru, não faça isso! Por favor... — ela dizia, ater rorizada .

— Ora, Kagome. . . — Seu olhar era terrível, ameaçador. — Mulheres que não prestam não pedem protestar!

Os pensamentos começaram a se embaralhar na cabeça de Kagome. Pensou em Kikyo, que também tinha se sentido apavorada e saíra cor rendo. _Era _o que desejaria fazer, mas Sesshomaru a impediria.

Lá fora, os pássaros começavam a cantar, anunciando o nascer do dia. Ela tinha sonhado com um amanhecer nos braços de Sesshomaru. Mas jamais havia imaginado uma coisa assim. Aquilo era um pesadelo!

— Vamos, agora relaxe e fique calma, sua vagabundazinha, caso contrário vai acabar se machucando!

Mas ela já estava irremediavelmente machucada. Mordeu o lábio com força e sentiu o gosto de sangue na boca. Lá fora o céu começava a clarear. Dentro do quarto, porém, só havia escuridão, uma escuridão terrível que a envolvia e arrastava, e Kagome finalmente se perdeu nas profundezas daquele amanhecer sombrio.

* * *

><p>Bom gente, temos aí o indicio do porquê da Ka sentir essas coisas conflitantes em relação ao Sesshomaru...espero que curtam e deixem suas opiniões registradas aqui...<p>

Oi Louis, espero q esse capítulo tenham esclarecido quanto a relação da Ka com o Sesshy...Abraços


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPITULO VI**

Kagome continuava sentada na cama, encostada na cabeceira, sentindo que viver não estava a seu alcance. Era por isso que não queria voltar àquela casa; sabia que ia terminar pensando no que tinha lhe aconte cido, lembrando dos detalhes. Por dois anos havia sido relativamente fácil esquecer tudo, agir como se aquelas coisas não tivessem existido. Agora era preciso lembrar tudo, abrir a ferida, pois somente assim, talvez pudesse curá-la.

E via os dois deitados na cama. lado a lado, Sesshomaru estava imóvel e Kagome tinha esperança que ele adormecesse. Quando ela começou a se mover, o mais lentamente que podia, o corpo dolorido. Sesshomaru pergun tou, com uma risadínha:

— Já se cansou de mim? Será que não sou tão excitante quanto Hammond? Bem, devo confessar que também me desapontei um pou co. .. Onde estava todo aquele fogo que você mostrou antes, no sofá?

— Oh, eu o odeio!

— Odeie-me quanto quiser — disse, frio —, mas ainda não vai embora, pois não terminei com você! — Começou a passar a mão na garganta dela e depois foi descendo até a barriga. — Ontem à noite você me desejou e agora vai me querer de novo. Não tem nada a ver com amor ou ódio, é pura química! — Beijou-lhe os seios, suave mente. — Vou mostrar-lhe...

— Não. — Ela retraiu-se toda, como um animal assustado, e afas tou-o com as mãos. Mas Sesshomaru começou a beijar sua boca, não mais da maneira cruel como tinha feito antes, mas gentil e suavemente.

— Não lute comigo, Kagome. — Sua voz tornou-se mais grave. — Não lute contra você mesma, Kagome. . .

E ela sabia que Sesshomaru estava certo, que era somente sua razão que resistia e não a deixava entregar-se a ele. Apesar de tudo, Sesshomaru havia despertado algo dentro dela, algo que clamava para ser satisfeito. Tinha usado Kagome cinicamente, como se ela fosse somente um objeto para seu prazer, mas ela sentia que dessa vez seria diferente.

Só que não haveria outra vez. Kagome pensava, tapando os ouvidos aquilo que suas emoções lhe diziam. Ela não o acompanharia nesse caminho escuro, onde a única coisa que importava era o prazer. Não se entregaria, corpo e alma, a essa armadilha. Se não lutasse agora e vencesse Sesshomaru. sua derrota seria para sempre. Sabia que ele teria o poder de transformá-la numa escrava, num objeto para o resto da vida.

Oh, Deus, ele já não a tinha arruinado suficientemente? Precisava fugir de Sesshomaru: Ir embora de Stoniscliffe, antes que ele pudesse per ceber como havia sido absoluta sua vitória.

Olhou para ele. que a encarava, tentando talvez saber o que ela pensava, e reunir o resto de forças que possuía para ser capaz de fingir. Conseguiu até mesmo esboçar um sorriso cínico.

— Desculpe, Sesshomaru. Sei que quis me punir e posso dizer que real mente conseguiu. Mas fiquei bastante insatisfeita e não quero repetir a dose. Não se pode ser o melhor em todas as coisas, não é?

As palavras pareciam ter ficado suspensas no ar em meio ao silên cio absoluto. Sesshomaru nada disse ou fez por alguns segundos. Kagome sabia que o que tinha dito era forte o suficiente para fazê-lo explodir e per der o controle. Quando Sesshomaru se levantou, num gesto rápido, ela estava preparada para qualquer coisa.

— Kagome. .. — Ele a olhou com uma expressão de nojo e desprezo. — Vou tomar outro banho para tirar o seu cheiro de mím, o seu gosto de mim. . . Não esteja aqui quando eu voltar.

E ela de fato não estava. Daquela noite em diante tinha um só pensamento na cabeça: ir embora daquela casa e de Sesshomaru Riderwood. Para sempre.

E meses depois chegava a pensar que tinha conseguido. Mas sabia, agora, que não era verdade, que não havia escapatória, que as coisas não se resolviam somente porque decidira não pensar mais nelas. Como tinham sido difíceis as coisas nos primeiros meses em Londres. Quantas noites acordava tremendo e suando, atormentada por pesadelos de angústia e terror, onde Sesshomaru sempre aparecia rindo, irónico... Por quantas vezes havia ficado sentada na cama, exatamente como estava agora, tentando exorcizá-lo de sua mente, querendo apagar todas aquelas lembranças amargas. ..

No entanto, não havia conseguido superar isso. Pois ali estava ela, mais uma vez, e uma só noite naquela casa foi o bastante para que tudo viesse á tona, seu corpo inteiro tenso ante a visão de Sesshomaru cami nhando lá embaixo no jardim, uma daquelas caminhadas que fazia quando tinha algum problema para resolver.

Ela afundou nas cobertas, dando um suspiro, uma sensação estra nha, como se não houvesse lugar para ela no mundo, como se não tivesse o direito de viver e ser feliz.

Será assim até o fim da minha vida? pensou. Aquele ódio que existia entre eles nunca desapareceria, e a única possibilidade de con tinuar vivendo era ter Sesshomaru distante, bem longe de si!

Adormeceu pensando nessas coisas. Quando acordou novamente já era dia claro e Kikyo estava ao lado da cama, sorrindo e oferecendo-lhe uma xícara de chá.

— Meu Deus, como esse quarto está frio. Kagome! Você tem vocação para esquimó, menina!

— Se quiser, vista meu roupão para se aquecer.

— Obrigada. — Depois de vestir o roupão, Kikyo sentou-se na beira da cama. — Oh, Kagome. é tão bom tê-la conosco outra vez! Esses dois anos foram tão ruins para mim!

— Ora, Kikyo, foi durante esse tempo que Tony se apaixonou por você.

— Sim, eu sei. mas não é a isso que me refiro. Nunca tinha nin guém com quem pudesse realmente conversar!

— Pensei que Kagura Dalton fosse sua nova confidente!

Kikyo a fitou por um momento, uma expressão de surpresa e zom baria. Mas em seguida já estava sorrindo de novo.

— Ela não é tão ruim quanto você acha Kagome.

— É, espero que não . Agora me explique que história foi aquela de sugerir que eu morria de amores por Naraku Dalton.. . Você sabe muito bem que não faz o menor sentido!

— Só estava brincando um pouco com Kagura. Ela é tão posses siva ...

— Sim e agora está furiosa comigo! Obrigada por me arranjar isso, Kikyo. — Colocou a xícara sobre a mesinha-de-cabeceira. — Bem, qual é a programação para hoje. querida?

— Não estou pensando em fazer muita coisa, afinal, você acabou de chegar e precisa descansar um pouco.

— Mas não foi para isso que vim. Kikyo. E, o casamento já está próximo o suficiente para que tratemos de tudo! A não ser que você esteja pensando em adiá-lo.. .

— Ora, não estou pensando em nada disso, e você sabe muito bem, Kagome! Não brinque com essas coisas! Bem, acho que poderíamos então ir até o apartamento, ver como vai indo a reforma. Minha sogra vive dizendo que eu devo supervisionar o trabalho dos pedreiros! Na opi nião dela, eu deveria decidir sobre cada tomada e cada prego!

— Ora, Kikyo, inúmeras garotas ficariam felizes por fazer isso!

— Bem, não é exatamente o que me deixa feliz! Bom, que tal se nos aprontássemos para o café? — Kikyo se levantou. — Encontro você lá embaixo, está bem?

— Está bem, Kikyo. me apronto num instante! — disse, observando a irmã que desaparecia pela porta.

Kagome sentia que havia algo estranho no ar; Kikyo parecia não desejar esse casamento. Mas certamente devia ser coisa da sua cabeça, já tão atormentada por outros problemas. Afinal, na noite passada, tinha tido a prova de que os dois se amavam e, portanto, não podia haver nada errado!

Quando desceu para o café. Kagome surpreendeu-se ao ver que Kikyo ainda não tinha chegado. Myuga já estava sentado à mesa, sendo ser vido pela enfermeira, uma senhora simpática, de cabelos grisalhos e óculos, Sesshomaru também estava lá, comendo ovos com bacon. As recor dações que lhe vieram à mente durante a noite bastaram para que sentisse como se tudo aquilo tivesse ocorrido no dia anterior. Por isso não pôde evitar a sensação de choque ao vê-lo à mesa, tomando o desjejum calmamente.

— Ah, aí está você, minha querida! Você ainda não conhece minha filha adotiva — disse, dirigindo-se à enfermeira. — Kagome, esta é a sra. Henderson, que toma conta de mim e me obriga a fazer aqueles exercícios infernais!

— Ora, vamos, sr. Riderwood, não são tão ruins assim e o senhor sabe que são necessários — ela disse sorrindo, enquanto apertava a mão de Kagome.

Nesse momento chegou a sra. Arkwright, trazendo uma grande bandeja com café, leite e pão,

— Quer que eu faça alguns ovos, srta. Kagome?

— Não, obrigada, sra. Arkwright. Vou comer só umas torradas com um pouco de café.

— Você tem que se alimentar melhor, Kagome — Myuga comentou, depois que a sra. Arkwright partiu, com um olhar de desaprovação. — Ontem a noite quase nem experimentou o jantar! Você está muito magra.

— Acho que Miroku não pensa assim!

— E quem é Miroku? — era Sesshomaru quem perguntava.

— Meu fotógrafo. Ou, pelo menos, o que tira fotos minhas com mais frequência.

— E que lindas fotos ele tira! — comentou a sra. Henderson. — A senhorita foi a Garota Âmbar, não foi? A principal modelo daquela campanha publicitária, não é, srta. Riderwood?

— Grayson, Kagome Grayson é o nome dela — Sesshomaru corrigiu.

— Oh, . , — A simpática senhora parecia sinceramente embaraçada. — Desculpe, devia ter imaginado que...

— Ora, é só uma questão técnica e superficial — Myuga interrompeu-a. — Kagome é Riderwood em todos os sentidos, com exceção do nome, não é mesmo, minha querida?

— Se é você quem diz, Myuga... — Kagome forçava-se a sorrir, consciente do olhar irónico de Sesshomaru. — Onde eslá Kikyo?

— Deve estar lá fora, andando um pouco. Sempre faz isso antes do café da manhã.

— É mesmo? — Kagome sorriu, surpresa. — Puxa vida, ela realmente mudou muito!

— E o que é que esperava? —- Sesshomaru a falou — Que tudo aqui estaria da mesma forma, só esperando a sua volta?

— Não, claro que não! Digo isso somente porque sei que Kikyo nunca teve o hábito de sair para caminhadas matinais.

— Pois é, não é só você quem tem esse hábito. . . — ele dizia enquanto passava manteiga numa torrada. — Ou será que também perdeu este hábito?

Como é que ele podia ser capaz de dizer tal coisa?, pensou, indigna da. Sabia muito bem que ela não poderia se defender, estando na presença de Myuga e da enfermeira.

— Eu também mudei bastante neste tempo, Sesshomaru -— disse, tentando parecer calma e casual.

Nesse momento Kikyo chegou, corada e com os olhos brilhantes.

— Bom dia para todos! — Ela parecia muito feliz. Era como se dançasse em volta da mesa quando se dirigiu a Myuga para beíjar-lhe a testa. — Está um lindo dia, não está?

— Ouvi no rádio que estão previstas chuvas para a tarde — comentou a sra. Henderson.

— Não me importo com o que aconteça à tarde — disse Kikyo, misteriosa — contanto que o sol brilhe durante a manhã. ..

— E quais são seus planos para esta manhã, enquanto o sol ainda brilha? — Myuga perguntou, com um sorriso.

— Vou levar Kagome para conhecer o apartamento.

— Se Christopherson telefonar... — Sesshomaru começou a dizer enquan to se levantava, pois já tinha terminado de tomar o café — diga-lhe que estarei em Leeds o dia inteiro, por favor.

— Ok, Sesshomaru querido, se você vai estar em Leeds. que tal levar-nos, eu e Kagome, para almoçar? Faz tanto tempo que não faz isso. , .

Ele hesitou. Olhava Kikyo, provavelmente surpreso pelo pedido.

— Não, hoje não, Kikyo. Tenho muito trabalho a fazer. Um outro dia, quem sabe.

— Ora, Sesshomaru — era Myuga quem falava —, você terá que almoçar, de qualquer maneira, e não se pode recusar- a companhia de duas garotas tão adoráveis! Tenho certeza de que depois se sentirá mais disposto para trabalhar.

— Está bem. — Ele parecia contrariado. — Nos encontramos no escritório ao meio-dia, está bem?

— Oh, você é um irmão maravilhoso. — Kikyo era toda sorrisos — Você não acha, Kagome?

Kagome murmurou algo que poderia servir como confirmação, sem no entanto fitar Sesshomaru, que partiu em seguida.

Quando terminaram o café da manhã. Kagome foi até o quarto para vestir um casaco, junto com Kikyo. foram para a garagem, onde ela guardava seu pequeno carro esporte.

— É um carrinho lindo — Kagome comentou.

— Foi presente de papai! Ele não acreditava que eu conseguiria tirar a carta, mas eu consegui, depois da quarta tentativa!

Ao observar Kikyo tirar o carro da garagem. Kagome compreendeu por que foram necessárias quatro tentativas para que finalmente obtivesse a licença. Ela cruzou os dedos antes de entrar no carro e partirem.

A grande casa dos Brainbridge era na verdade, a sede de uma fazenda. Ficava um pouco afastada da estrada e para se chegar nela era necessário tomar uma estrada secundária. Atrás da casa ficavam todas as construções da fazenda, os celeiros, armazéns, etc. O aparta mento que Kikyo ocuparia depois do casamento também ficava no quintal, ainda que um pouco afastado da casa principal, Kikyo parou o carro com um cantar de pneus e uma brecada forte.

— Bem, vamos avisar que viemos ver o apartamento.

Foram atendidas pela empregada da sra. Brainbridge. que as con duziu a uma pequena salinha. A sra. Brainbridge estava sentada, escrevendo numa mesa perto da janela. Ela as recebeu com um sorriso.

— Oh, Kikyo querida, que prazer recebê-la! E esta é Kagome, sem dúvida! Sabe, nós todos aqui acompanhamos a sua carreira com muito carinho!

— Não confie muito em seu jeito simpático. . . — Kikyo disse baixinho para Kagome enquanto a sra. Brainbridge pedia à empregada que trouxesse um cafezinho.

Kagome se preparou para falar algum tempo sobre sua profissão de modelo. Não podia dizer que antipatizasse com a sra. Brainbridge, mas compreendia como Kikyo se sentia incomodada pela eficiência insuperável daquela dona-de-casa que todos consideravam exemplar.

— Eu ia mesmo lhe telefonar, Kikyo — a sra. Brainbridge dizia quando já terminavam de tomar o café. — Eles vão começar a pòr os azulejos na cozinha e no banheiro e é necessário que você decida a respeito do modelo. Existem muitos tipos diferentes. Você já deu uma olhada naqueles catálogos que lhe mandei?

— Bem, para dizer a verdade, não tive tempo para fazer isso. Mas, qualquer um que tenha escolhido, acredito que ficarei satisfeita!

— Eu não escolhi nenhum, minha querida! Acho que você e Tony _é _quem devem decidir! Afinal de contas, a casa é de vocês! Existem várias amostras lá no apartamento e tudo o que tem a fazer é decidir-se por uma delas e comunicar ao capataz. Seria bom se Tony estivesse aqui, mas ele teve que ir com o pai até Skipion, tratar

de negócios.

— Bem, acho que dá na mesma — Kikyo disse, recolocando a xícara na bandeja. — Vou até lá para mostrar o apartamento para Kagome. Nós não temos muito tempo, pois combinamos de estar em Leeds ao meio-dia.

— Kikyo, não precisava ter sido tão rude com ela! — Kagome a repro vava enquanto atravessavam o grande quintal gramado.

— Ora, Kagome, você diz isso porque não a conhece! É sempre a mesma coisa: tudo o que escolho não é bom e, como são eles que estão pagando, quem dá a última palavra é sempre ela. Então, para que ficar com essa insistência fingida para que eu escolha os azulejos quando já sabe que é ela quem vai acabar decidindo? — Fez uma pausa. — Bem, aqui estamos!

O lugar era muito bonito. A parte debaixo tinha sido transformada em garagem e lavanderia. Na frente da construção, uma linda escada de madeira levava ao andar superior, onde havia uma sala de estar, uma ampla cozinha e dois quartos de dormir.

Não havia dúvida de que o apartamento estaria pronto quando eles se casassem. A maior parte da reforma já estava feita e somente na cozinha e no banheiro faltava alguma coisa ainda. Depois de percorrer todos os cómodos, voltaram para a sala de estar.

— Suponho que sejam esses os azulejos a que ela se refere — Kikyo disse, apontando várias amostras numa caixa no chão. — O que é que você acha, Kagome?

— Acho que é você quem deve olhar e decidir. Afina! de contas, é você quem vai ter que conviver com eles, não é?

— Sim, eu sei, sou eu que serei obrigada a conviver com eles. Com todos eles, aliás! — Kikyo parecia incomodada. Atravessou a sala e encostou à janela, olhando a vista lá fora. A bela manhã ensolarada já estava se transformando num dia escuro, como a meteo rologia tinha previsto. Kagome aproximou-se dela.

— Parece que vai nevar... A vista é muito bonita daqui, Kikyo.

— É, acho que tem razão... — Kikyo deu uma risada irónica.

— Olhe ali!

— É a casa principal que você está querendo me mostrar?

— Sim, a casa principal.— Kikyo riu novamente. — Pois é, aqui estaremos, eu e Tony, vivendo sozinhos, tendo nossa própria vida. como a sra. Brainbridge sempre faz questão de afirmar. Só que estaremos perto o suficiente para que possa nos avistar da janela da própria cozinha da casa dela!

— Ora, Kikyo, vocês estarão a uma boa distância da casa dela. Na verdade, se fossem morar num desses conjuntos modernos de agora, tenho _certeza _de que estariam muito mais perto dos vizinhos do que estarão aqui!

— Ela fica observando, . . Toda vez que venho aqui, sei que fica me espiando pela janela da cozinha. Até já acenou, uma ou duas vezes. . . Imagine como será quando eu estiver morando aqui!

— Ora, Kikyo. ela está ansiosa, provavelmente! Só deseja ajudar, ter certeza de que não há nenhum problema! Afinal de contas, Tony é seu único filho.

—- Disso eu sei muito bem!

— Kikyo — Kagome colocou o braço carinhosamente sobre os ombros da irmã —, se você se sente assim, com tantos problemas, não acha que seria melhor adiar o casamento até que tivesse certeza de tudo?

— Mas do que é_ que _está falando? — Parecia subitamente ner vosa. — Tenho absoluta certeza a respeito do meu casamento com Tony! Ê só a mãe dele que me faz perder a paciência!

— Então, por que não tenta arranjar outro lugar para morar? Se acha que não vai dar certo viver aqui. . .

— Não tudo vai lerminar bem. No fim acabo me acostumando.

— Kikyo foi até a caixa de azulejos epegou alguns deles. — Acho que estes servirão para a cozinha. Estes outros, com desenhos doura dos, ficarão bons no banheiro. . . é melhor dá-los logo para o capataz para que possamos seguir para Leeds.

— Você acha que é uma boa ideia? — Kagome deu um suspiro.

— Sesshomaru não pareceu muito atraído peto convite, e não fez questão nenhuma de esconder isso.

— Ora, é só porque ele não gosta de ser perturbado enquanto esta em horário de trabalho! Mas ele também precisa se distrair um pouco, às vezes. Além do mais, já que estaremos em Leeds, será uma boa oportunidade para procurarmos um vestido de noiva para mim.

— Mas pensei que você quisesse comprá-lo em Skipton, como me disse — Kagome estranhou.

— Sim, mas podemos olhar uns modelos em Leeds. — Kikyo tomou Kagome pelo braço, - Oh, Kagome, sei que a estou incomodando tanto! Sempre lhe causo tantos problemas!

— Pelo menos reconhece! — Kagome disse, sorrindo afetuosamente.

— Bem, então vamos para casa nos trocar para irmos almoçar. Ponha uma roupa bem bonita, para deixar Sesshomaru de olho em você! — Deu um sorriso de cumplicidade. — Eu sei que você lhe agrada, bastante! Ontem ficou incomodado quando fiz aquela brincadeirinha com você e Naraku!

-— Ora, não diga bobagens, Kikyo! Por favor, não deixe sua imaginação criar histórias entre Sesshomaru e eu. Já estou bastante satisfeita com a antipatia que nutrimos um pelo outro!

— Mas não devia estar! Vocês formariam um lindo casal. . . Você é linda. Kagome, e ele também é muito _sexy _até eu tenho que reconhecer!

— Kikyo, qualquer que sejam as intenções que tem na cabeça, é melhor abandoná-las o quanto antes! — Deu um sorriso meio nervoso. — Não se pode ir juntando as pessoas assim, como se não passasse de uma brincadeira. Além disso, você sabe que Sesshomaru e eu. . . Bem, você sabe que nós nunca nos demos muito bem!

— E você não sabe como eu gostaria de vê-los juntos! Aliás, não sou só eu. . . Sabe, quando Myuga soube que viriam juntos para cá, chegou a dizer que o maior desejo de seu coração era que. . .

—Kikyo, por favor! — Kagome interrompeu-a. — Não quero mais falar sobre isso. é tudo muito ridículo e, se você insistir nesse assunto, prefiro não ir para Leeds. Na verdade, sinto vontade de tornar o próximo trem para Londres!

— Está bem, está bem, não direi mais nada! — Kikyo prometeu, sem deixar de lado o olhar zombeteiro.

Para alívio de Kagome, ela realmente não tocou mais nesse assunto no caminho de volta para casa e, depois, até Leeds. Não que a viagem tivesse sido tranquila, era impossível ficar tranquila com Kikyo na direção. Afinal, chegaram ao grande escritório Riderwood e, depois de algumas tentativas, Kikyo conseguiu estacionar o carro. Entraram confiantes no edifício, Kikyo cumprimentando as garotas da recepção.

— Diga ao sr. Riderwood que estamos subindo — disse, enquanto se dirigiam para o elevador.

O escritório não estava muito diferente da época em que Myuga trabalhava lá. Kagome lembrava de quando Kaira a trazia para visitar o padrasto durante o dia, a primeira vez que tinha estado lá, aquela cadeira que subia milagrosamente quando se rodava o assento. Lembrava também da sra. Palmer, a secretária que havia lhe dado balas de hortelã e a ajudara a escrever o nome na máquina elétrica.

Ainda estavam lá as grandes mesas, o tapete verde e a cadeira milagrosa. Mas não havia mais a sra. Palmer. Tinha sido substituída por uma jovem loira, bonita e elegante, que provavelmente não teria balas de hortelã para oferecer às crianças.

Sesshomaru estava ao telefone, e elas foram obrigadas a esperar por algum tempo. Enquanto Kikyo conversava animadamente com a secretária. Kagome foi até a janela e ficou olhando a rua lã embaixo. Começava a nevar, os flocos desciam suavemente, raspando às vezes no vidro da janela.

Espero que não neve muito ela pensou. Se Kikyo já _é _assim para dirigir em estradas secas, imagine se houver gelo! Era melhor nem pensar!

— Olá! — Era Sesshomaru, que aparecia de repente, abrindo a porta de sua sala. — Reservei uma mesa para nós num ótimo restaurante aqui perto. Já estão prontas?

Kagome virou-se rapidamente, surpresa pela aparição repentina. Ao fazer isso, esbarrou nuns papéis sobre a mesa, que caíram no chão.

— Oh. .. — murmurou, abaixando-se para pegá-los. Havia folhas e mais folhas, todas elas cobertas de números.

— Não é preciso se incomodar — Sesshomaru disse. — A srta. Cartwright cuidará delas!

Ela ergueu-se, sabendo que corava violentamente.

— Eu... esbarrei neles por acaso. Não quero que pensem que estava sendo curiosa!

— Ora, não vejo nada demais num interesse saudável pelos negócios da família. — Ele sorriu estranhamente. — De qualquer maneira, posso _lhe _adiantar que os negócios dos Riderwood vão muito bem, apesar dessa crise que afeta a todos, hoje em dia. Se é isso que a preocupava. . .

— Não, _não _estava preocupada com isso. Não acho que tenha muito a ver com os negócios da família!

— Ha_ não _ser pelo fato de que são eles que garantem a mesada que meu pai lhe dá todos os meses! — Sesshomaru sorriu, cínico. — Ora, Kagome não há por que ficar embaraçada! A srta. Cartwright équem faz os depósitos todos os meses, portanto está a par de tudo.

— Então, acho que posso aliviá-la dessa tarefa, pelo menos! — Ela tremia de raiva. — Por favor, gostaria que cancelasse os depósilos de agora em diante. Não preciso do seu dinheiro!

— Suponho que não! — Ele a olhava com frieza. — Mas tenho certeza de que saberá como gastá-lo. . . Além do mais, quem deseja que as coisas sejam assim _é _meu pai. e não eu, portanto, para qualquer mudança de planos, é com ele que deve falar.

Era impossível vencer a arrogância daquele homem, ela pensava ao caminharem para o elevador. Kikyo a fitava com um olhar solidário, mas não disse nada. Quando finalmente chegaram no carro, Kikyo fez questão que Kagome sentasse na frente, ao lado de Sesshomaru.

— claro que Kagome deve ir _na _frente. Afinal de contas, ela é nossa convidada. Sou somente sua irmã, Sesshomaru!

— Bem, eu não sabia que tinha convidado alguém para almoçar comigo hoje — disse, meio brincando, meio irónico. — Mas, já que estão aqui, que tal se decidissem logo quem vai sentar onde para que possamos ir logo?

Kikyo entrou rapidamente no carro, sentando-se no banco de trás e dando um olhar de vilória para Kagome. Sem outra opção, ela foi obrigada a sentar na frente, muito a contragosto. No caminho para o restau rante, olhava fixamente a rua à sua frente.

Era um restaurante bastante agradável, Kagome tinha que admitir, e talvez em outra companhia gostasse muito de estar ali. Mas como não sentia o menor entusiasmo, depois de uma rápida olhada no cardápio pediu ao garçom que trouxesse somente um pouco de salada e um bife grelhado, sem se importar com seu olhar obviamente desa pontado, pois, afinal, aquele era um restaurante de luxo, que primava por pratos caros e complicados.

— Pode trazer o mesmo para mim — disse Sesshomaru, prático demais para perder tempo decidindo sobre a comida, Kikyo, depois de inspecionar com avidez toda a lista de pratos do cardápio, acabou se decidindo por frango cozido em vinho tinto, com cogumelos.

O bar estava cheio de gente e eles pediram aperitivos enquanto esperavam ser chamados à mesa que havia sido reservada. Muitas pessoas ali conheciam Sesshomaru e Kikyo, e os cumprimentavam de longe. Olhavam também para Kagome, que não conseguia mais passar desper cebida depois de tantas propagandas que tinha feito. Mas ela já estava acostumada a esse tipo de coisa, e não se deixava perturbar pelos olhares.

Quando já estavam sentados à mesa, muitos amigos de Sesshomaru fizeram questão de vir conversar com eles, certamente com a intenção de se aproximar de Kagome. E ele, ainda que a contragosto, não podia deixar de fazer as apresentações.

— Puxa vida, a gente se sente importante perto de Kagome! — Kikyo falava, um olhar admirado. — Todas as cabeças se voltam quando ela passa!

— É, não se pode deixar de perceber isso! — Sesshomaru disse, com expressão meio sombria.

— Ora, Sesshomaru, você está tão chato hoje! — Kikyo exclamou, com ar de reprovação. — Será que ficou assim tão aborrecido porque nos oferecemos para vir almoçar com você? De qualquer modo, não havia ninguém para lhe fazer companhia, não é? Tina ainda está nas Bermudas, não está?

— Sim — ele disse seco, antes de chamar o garçom para pedir o vinho.

Então, a namorada atual chama-se Tina, Kagome pensou, enquanto traçava riscos com a ponta da unha sobre a toalha da mesa. Quanto percebeu, _já _estava tentando imaginar como seria aquela garota. Sesshomaru tinha predileçáo por loiras, E, sobretudo, por loiras que tivessem um rico património na família, como era o caso dele!

— E então, foi conhecer o apartamento? — Sesshomaru dírigía-se a Kagome, naquele costumeiro tom frio _e _formal, como se fossem dois estranhos.

— Sim, e posso dizer que achei muito bonito! — respondeu, com a mesma estudada cortesia.

— Bem,-se _é _o que Kikyo deseja realmente.,.

Será que é?, Kagome teria desejado perguntar. Por que _é _que não punham logo todas as cartas na mesa? Afinal de contas, Sesshomaru era o irmão dela e Kikyo deveria confiar nele. contar-lhe suas dúvidas. . . Enquanto pensava nessas coisas, a comida chegou e começou a ser servida. Kagome, mais uma vez, silenciou e não disse nada daquilo que desejaria.

Foi um almoço difícil, num clima sombrio, Sesshomaru estava taciturno e era óbvio que fazia grande esforço para manter a animada conversa de Kikyo. Para Kagome, aquilo, tudo começava a tomar um estranho ar de irrealidade. Todos nós estamos somente interpretando papéis, pensou, ninguém diz o que realmente desejaria dizer.

Kagome não chegou a comer nem mesmo metade do filé e, quando o carrinho de sobremesas foi trazido à mesa deles, para que escolhessem, pediu somente um pouco de salada de frutas, recusando o creme _chanliliy _que o garçom oferecia.

— Tomando cuidado para não engordar, querida? —Kikyo disse, sorridente. — Você não precisa fazer isso e sabe muito bem!

— É o que você acha. . . As pessoas que me contrataram têm um olho de águia para descobrir um grama que eu tenha engordado!

— Incluindo aquele tal Miroku? — perguntou Sesshomaru. enquanto se servia do doce que tinha pedido.

— Sim, entre outros. — Era difícil não dar respostas secas para aquele homem.

—- Ele é casado, suponho. — Seus olhos eram tão frios e cinzentos quanto o dia lá fora.

— Sim, é casado. — Ela mexia nos pequenos pedaços de fruta dentro da taça. — Mas isso não faz a mínima diferença.

O que era verdade, pensou, ainda que da maneira como tinha falado pudesse dar outra impressão. Por ironia, Miroku havia sido sempre como um irmão mais velho para ela, alguém que preenchia o vazio que Sesshomaru nunca quis assumir. Mas, pensou angustiada, será, que realmente desejava ter Sesshomaru no papel de um irmão?

Sabia que no momento estava agindo estupidamente, dizendo coisas que não devia. Como Sesshomaru sempre a tinha hostilizado e desprezado, sabia que nada do que dissesse ou fizesse agora mudaria o pensamento dele.

— Ora, ora. vejam só... — era Kikyo quem falava, fingindo espanto. — Quer dizer que Naraku tem um rival? — Tampou a boca com a mão, num gesto de autocensura. — Oh, desculpe. Kagome, você havia dito que não era para eu tocar mais nesse assunto!

— Não foi exatamente nesse sentido que eu disse aquilo, Kikyo. — Kagome tinha esquecido da malícia de Kikyo e de como ela adorava fazer intrigas nesses assuntos.

— Posso apostar que tem muito mais rivais do que imagina — Sesshomaru disse acidamente. fazendo em seguida um gesto para que o garçom trouxesse o café.

— Bem, o que se diz é que quanto maior a quantidade, maior a possibilidade de opção... — ela respondeu com uma naturalidade que não sentia.

Portanto, no meu caso, a possibilidade de opção é igual a zero, pensou tristemente, lembrando da aridez de sua vida afetiva, O único homem com o qual mantinha uma relação mais íntima era Kouga e, mesmo assim, não passava de uma amizade cheia de cautelas. Não que ele o desejasse dessa forma, mas ela não tinha vontade nem sentia-se pronta para se entregar a alguém.

— Eu e Kagome vamos dar uma volta pela cidade e dar uma olhada em alguns vestidos de noiva.

— Então, vou deixá-las perto do _shopping center _— Sesshomaru falou enquanto terminava de beber o café e pedia ao garçom que trouxesse a conta. — E então, vamos indo? — Ele não olhou para Kagome.

— Eu, por mim, estou prontíssima — Kikyo falou, afastando o cafezinho que quase nem tocara com um gesto de desprezo.

Kagome estava no hall, esperando em pé. Kikyo tinha ido ao toalete e Sesshomaru estava pegando o casaco na chapelaria. Devido ao grosso tapete, ela não notou seus passos e levou um susto quando ele tocou-lhe o ombro, pelas costas.

— Estou lhe avisando. Kagome — seu rosto era duro e ríspido —, pode jogar seus jogos sórdidos em Londres, já que quer assim, mas não aqui! Não permitirei que nenhum escândalo local venha entriste cer meu pai ou atrapalhar o casamento da minha irmã. Será que me fiz entender bem?

— Entendi perfeitamente — disse, sem procurar esconder toda a raiva e hostilidade que sentia por aquele homem intragável.

Sesshomaru retirou a mão do ombro dela e Kagome se afastou, em direção à grande porta giratória do restaurante.

Lá fora o vento era frio e cortante, agora nevava com maior intensidade. Kagome parou subitamente, fechando sobre o pescoço a gola de pele do pesado casaco. Sesshomaru, que a seguia de perto, chegou a encostar nela. surpreso pela parada repentina. O forte vento fazia os cabelos de Kagome esvoaçarem em seu rosto.

Sesshomaru estava rígido, imóvel, os músculos do rosto contraídos. Sua face estava pálida e era possível sentir que um redemoinho de emoções diferentes ganhava vida dentro dele.

— Maldição! Por que é que você tinha que voltar às nossas vidas, Kagome?

E partiu em direção ao carro, deixando-a ali de pé, sozinha, o vento gelado açoitando seu rosto.

* * *

><p><em>Esta é uma <span>ADAPTAÇÃO<span>, logo seu enredo não me pertence, e sim a S. C(nomes ao final da história)._

_Os personagens(em parte) não me pertencem, mas a tia Rumiko(adoro :D)_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Bjus a todos e adorei seus coments!<strong>_


	7. Capítulo 7

CAPÍTULO VII

A grande loja de departamentos estava cheia de gente, correndo para lá e para cá. Kagome e Kikyo se dirigiram diretamente à seção de artigos para noivas.

no caminho de volta do restaurante, Sesshomaru quase nada dissera. Recomendou a Kikyo que pegassem um táxi de volta para Stoníscliffe se o tempo piorasse muito, depois ele daria um jeito de levar o carro. Mal olhou para Kagome, e não lhe dirigiu a palavra nenhuma vez, Mas, para ela, a presença de Sesshomaru era algo forte a seu lado; por nem um segundo foi capaz de pensar em outra coisa.

Aqueles poucos segundos em que seus corpos se tocaram a haviam afetado estranhamente, um misto de atração e repulsa, um misto de amor e ódio.

Agora, na loja, forçava-se a não pensar em tais coisas, enquanto fitava os lindos vestidos de noiva sobre os manequins nas vitrines. Uma vendedora de meia-idade, simpática, aproximou-se, perguntando se poderia ajudar em alguma coisa.

— Gostaria de experimentar alguns vestidos de noiva — Kikyo disse. — Meu manequim é quarenta e dois.

Foram conduzidas a uma saleta com espelhos nas paredes e a vendedora ajudou-as a tirarem os grossos casacos que usavam. Em seguida, pó-se a pegar as medidas de Kikyo com uma fita métrica.

— Não é necessário fazer isso — Kikyo falava com certa irritação. . — Já disse que meu manequim é quarenta e dois!

A simpática vendedora murmurou alguma coisa no sentido de que seria bom confirmar para ter certeza e rapidamente tirou as medidas de seu busto, cintura e quadris. Em seguida, desapareceu.

— Ora, que ridículo! — Kikyo reclamou. — Bem, enquanto espe ramos poderíamos ver se tem alguma coisa para madrinhas. Acho que verde seria uma ótima cor para você.

— Dizem que essa cor dá azar.

— Ora, não acredito em superstições. Acredito que se possa con duzir a própria sorte!

Nesse momento, a vendedora voltou acompanhada de uma assisten te trazendo grandes caixas com os vestidos dentro.

— O que você acha, Kagome? — Kikyo perguntou, referindo-se aos vestidos que lhes eram mostrados.

— Aquele _chiffon é _muito charmoso. . . Este, de cetim, não gosto muito. Acho que cetim não lhe cairá bem!

—Está bem, vou experimentar aquele de _chiffon. _— Kikyo pegou o vestido para examinar mais de perto os bordados e as aplicações em renda. Ao deparar com a etiqueta, ficou visivelmente contrariada. — Acho que houve um engano! Fui bem clara quando pedi manequim quarenta e dois e este aqui é manequim quatro!

— Desculpe, senhorita — a vendedora parecia embaraçada —, mas eu tirei suas medidas! Às vezes engordamos um pouquinho sem notar, principalmente no inverno. Tenho certeza de que, se experimenta-lo, verá que não estou enganada.

— Eu não vou experimentar um vestido que não é o meu tamanho, é pura perda de tempo! Se não quiser me trazer o manequim correto. é só dizer que podemos muito bem ir a uma outra loja!

— Pois não, senhorita. — A vendedora corou mas continuava se comportando muito educadamente. — Trarei o número quarenta e dois.

— Kikyo, por favor. . . — Kagome começou a pedir assim que a vende dora desapareceu. — Comporte-se! Ela tem razão de dizer que às vezes engordamos um pouquinho sem notar!

— Ora, Kagome, ela é quem deve ter se enganado quando tirou minhas medidas!

— Bem, continuo achando que é uma pena você não querer que a sra. Langthwaite faça seu vestido! Ela é uma ótima costureira e, . .

— Não! Não quero aquela mulher perto de mim, aquela fofoqueira!

— Kikyo, compreenda, casamentos são acontecimentos públicos e c natural que se comente a respeito deles!

— Mas o meu não será! — Kikyo silenciou por um momento. — Oh, está tão quente aqui! Gostaria que aquela mulher voltasse logo!

— Você não deveria estar sentindo calor, pelo menos vestida assim! — Kagome disse sorrindo, referindo-se ao fato de que Kikyo tinha o zíper do vestido aberto, deixando suas costas â mostra.

— Não sei, está muito abafado, não está?

— Para mim está bem! Oh, aí vem seu vestido.

A vendedora estava sorrindo de novo, não parecendo ressentida. Provavelmente já tinha se acostumado aos humores de noivas prestes a casar.

— Pronto, aqui está o manequim quarenta e dois! Ela ajudou Kikyo a vesti-lo e, depois de abotoar uma fileira de botões que o vestido tinha num dos lados, começou a fechar o zíper nas costas. Mas o vestido estava realmente muito apertado e, se o tentasse fechá-lo à força, era possível que rasgasse, pois o tecido era muito fino e frágil. Kagome, que percebeu tudo isso, falou;

— Está bem, pode deixar assim mesmo, já dá para ter uma ideia!

— Oh, está muito bonito — disse a vendedora. — Tenho certeza

de que no tamanho certo ele ficará. ..

— Este é o tamanho certo! — Kikyo estava quase gritando. — Você nem quis tentar subir o zíper! Está armando toda esta confusão porque não gosta que lhe digam que está errada!

A expressão da vendedora deixava claro que não era ela quem estava armando toda a confusão, mas quando respondeu sua voz ainda soou educada. Argumentou com Kikyo que o tecido era muito frágil e caro, e era melhor não correr o risco de rasgá-lo.

— Pois então pode tirá-lo! Aliás, pode levá-los todos de volta porque não gostei de nenhum deles!

Kagome ia começar a se desculpar com a vendedora quando ouviu um grito da assistente. Virou-se rapidamente, a tempo de ver que Kikyo desmaiava sobre o grosso carpete, com uma mão na cabeça, a face muito pálida!

Todos foram muito prestativos e amáveis. Ajudavam a levar Kikyo para uma salinha mais isolada, onde ela pôde descansar um pouco, sentada numa grande poltrona. Um táxi foi logo chamado, a pedido de Kagome, para que pudessem voltar para casa. Estava ajoelhada ao lado de Kikyo. segurando sua mão. Ela parecia melhor, a cor já voltava

ao rosto.

— Kagome.. . eu não desejo comprar mais nada hoje. Não me sinto bem!

— Claro, minha querida! Vamos direto para casa e você logo se sentirá bem melhor! — Kagome a acalmava. Por acaso, notou o olhar significativo que a vendedora trocou com a assistente, como se soubesse a causa do mal-estar de Kikyo. Oh, meu Deus, seria possível que fosse o que estava pensando?

No táxi era impossível conversar um assunto tão particular e, de qualquer maneira, Kikyo estava com a cabeça reclinada sobre o banco, os olhos fechados. Mas quando chegarmos em casa, Kagome pensava, era inevitável que tudo fosse esclarecido.

Quando o táxi parou em frente à casa, a sra. Arkwright apareceu rapidamente, um pouco alarmada.

— Srta. Kikyo. não está se sentindo bem?

— Não é nada, só um pouco de tontura. — Kagome tentava acalmar a governanta. — Que tal se lhe preparasse um pouco de chá? Onde está o sr. Myuga? Não quero que se incomode com isso pois realmente não há motivo para preocupação.

— Ele está descansando um pouco. . . Ela está bem pálida, não é? Bem, vou fazer o chá e levo em seguida.

— Muito obrigada, sra. Arkwright.

Kagome conduziu Kikyo até o quarto, onde a ajudou a tirar a roupa para se deitar. Em pouco tempo a eficiente governanta já estava de volta, trazendo a bandeja com o bule de chá. Foi necessária toda a diplomacia de que Kagome era capaz para conseguir fazer com que ela se retirasse, pois insistia em ficar lá. Kagome sentou-se ao lado de Kikyo, na beira da cama.

— Bem, é hora de diser _a _verdade, Kikyo. Você está grávida, não está?

— Não sei do que está falando! — Seu olhar era duro e agressivo.

— Sabe, sim! Isso explica tudo, o fato de ter engordado, seus humores, a falta de apetite. E, naturalmente, a pressa para casar! Suponho também, que não quis que a sra. Langthwaite fizesse seu vestido pois ela poderia suspeitar de alguma coisa.

— Claro que suspeitaria! — Kikyo segurava com força a mão de Kagome. — Ela _é _capaz de descobrir qualquer coisa e ninguém deve saber disso. . . o casamento já está tão perto e e às vezes os bebés nascem prematuramente.

Para Kagome era como se ouvisse outra vez a voz da menina Kikyo pedindo para dormir junto com ela, pois tinha medo do escuro, uma voz aterrorizada, implorante. Kagome deu um profundo suspiro.

— Bem, acho que no fim tudo dará certo, Kikyo. Estas coisas acontecem e em pouco tempo vocês já estarão casados e. . .

— Mas ninguém pode saber!

— Bem, algumas pessoas já sabem, de qualquer maneira. Eu, Tony e...

— Não!

— Não compreendo, Kikyo!

— Eu... eu não contei para ele!

— E por que não? — Kagome estava espantada, — Ele tem o direito de saber, querida. Acho que não faria nenhuma diferença, você sabe como ele a adora!

— Sim, eu sei. Mas não quero que saiba nada sobre. . . sobre o bebé. Era uma coisa que pretendia guardar somente para mím!

Kagome estava confusa, procurando entender os motivos de Kikyo. Talvez não quisesse que Tony soubesse pois ele poderia dizer à mãe. As relações de Kikyo com a sogra, que já não eram fáceis, ficariam ainda mais difíceis. Talvez fosse mesmo melhor esperar _a _consumação do casamento, quando então a notícia seria fonte de alegria para todos. Ela beijou Kikyo na face carinhosamente.

— Bem, é melhor descansar um pouco agora. Tente não se preo cupar, pois não é bom para você e nem para o bebé.

— Kagome. .. estou tão feliz que esteja aqui! Eu realmente precisava tanto de você!

— Me alegro de ouvir isso! E bom saber que somos necessários para os outros!

Kagome desceu a escada pensando no que tinha dito. Sim, era bom ser necessário para alguém. Mas ela não podia saber direito o que isso queria dizer. Afinal de contas, era uma pessoa solitária, e assim tinha sido durante toda a vida. Antes da mãe morrer, as duas ainda eram necessárias uma para a outra, mas depois... Existia Kouga, naturalmente. Kagome sabia, porém, que se não fosse uma garota bonita e famosa ele com certeza não se interessaria por ela.

Mas, ainda que fosse bom, não era certo que Kikyo precisasse de seu apoio agora. Era Tony quem devia ficar junto dela; seria o mais natural e o melhor para eles. Kagome estava incerta sobre o que fazer, sentia vontade de conversar com Tony a respeito, mas Kikyo tinha sido tão taxativa ao dizer que não queria que outras pessoas soubessem de sua gravidez. Difícil decidir.

Kagome se dirigiu ao telefone, pois precisava avisar Sesshomaru para que cuidasse do carro de Kikyo, que havia ficado na cidade. Discou o número do escritório e estava certa de que seria a secretária a atender. Foi um choque quando ouviu a voz dele do outro lado da linha.

— Sim!

— Sou eu, Kagome. Tivemos que voltar mais cedo para casa porque. .. Kikyo não estava se sentindo muito bem. Tinha que avisá-lo que o carro ficou aí na cidade.

— Bem, então já avisou! — Sua voz era fria. como sempre. — Qual é o problema com Kikyo?

— Não sei... Talvez esteja gripada. — Ela se sentia culpada por dizer isso quando, na verdade, outras coisas deveriam ser ditas e esclarecidas.

— Diga-lhe para não se preocupar com o carro. E, já que ligou, faça-me o favor de avisar a sra. Arkwright que não irei jantar esta noite.

— Não se preocupe, eu a avisarei. Até logo, Sesshomaru. — Ela desligou em seguida, sem esperar pela resposta dele.

Por que será que ele não vem para o jantar, ela perguntava a si mesma enquanto caminhava pela sala. Um compromisso profissional? Não era por causa de Tina, certamente, pois ela estava nas Bermudas. Talvez existisse outra pessoa, ou até mesmo mais de uma!

E ela imaginava como seria se fosse uma dessas garotas. Como seria se Kagome Grayson encontrasse Sesshomaru Riderwood. um desconhecido, numa festa, e ele a convidasse para jantar. Estar com ele sem os inevitáveis temores e receios, estar em seus braços .. Conhecer o prazer do amor em vez da dor do sofrimento.

— E saber que ele precisava de mim, nem que fosse somente por um breve momento! — disse para si mesma, num murmúrio. Não era pedir demais, mas era inútil pensar nessa possibilidade tão remota.

Os próximos dias passaram rapidamente, com calma e sem pro blemas, Kikyo disse que havia se sentido mal por causa do vinho que tinha bebido no almoço, e não se falou mais nisso.

Certa tarde ela e Kagome foram até Skipton, onde compraram um lindo vestido de noiva, E, desta vez, Kikyo pedira manequim quarenta e quatro.

Estavam andando pela movimentada rua do comércio, olhando as vitrines, quando ouviram alguém chamá-las. Kagome virou-se e viu, com surpresa, que se tratava de Naraku Dalton.

— Naraku! — Kikyo parecia muito contente. — Que adorável encontrá-lo! O que é que está fazendo por aqui?

— Estou visitando uns clientes. E vocês?

— Estamos fazendo compras — Kikyo disse casualmente, e Kagome esperava que ela fosse falar do vestido de casamento. — Estávamos indo tomar um chá. Gostaria de nos acompanhar?

— Claro que gostaria! Este deve ser o meu dia de sorte!

— Por que é que está visitando clientes? — Kikyo perguntou, depois de já estarem instalados numa acolhedora casa de chá. — Pensei que seu cargo fosse muito importante para fazer tais coisas!

— Em geral, sim. Mas na verdade eu faço o que me mandam fazer.

Kagome estudava o rosto de Naraku atentamente, enquanto conversavam. Havia em seus traços uma certa fraqueza que ela não notara naqueles tempos de juventude. Sua vida não devia ser muito fácil, tendo que suportar a arrogância de Kagura, com a mania de querer dominar todos que se aproximavam. Mas, ela sempre tinha sido assim e Naraku sabia disso quando resolveu casar. Se achava que aquele casamento lhe traria vida fácil, estava enganado e com certeza já havia descoberto isso.

Era estranho pensar que alguns anos atrás ela daria tudo para poder ter a companhia de Naraku, sentado a seu lado numa mesa. Era romântica, como quase todas as adolescentes. Mas Sesshomaru havia destruído todos aqueles ideais amorosos e hoje em dia ela era outra

pessoa; o fogo da paixão dentro de si não mais existia. Sorveu uns goles de chá uma tristeza imensa se apoderando dela de repente.

E ainda estava mergulhada nesses pensamentos dolorosos quando caminhavam pelo estacionamento, em direção ao carro de Kikyo.

— Ora, que coisa! — Kikyo falou com impaciência. - Esqueci minhas luvas na casa de chá! Terei que voltar para buscá-las.

— Não, pode deixar que eu vou — Kagome disse prontamente, notan do que Kikyo parecia cansada e estava um pouco pálida. — Espere por mim no carro, está bem?

Não havia sinal das luvas de Kikyo na casa de chá. Kagome foi até a butique onde haviam comprado o vestido e finalmente encontrou-as. Quando voltou para o estacionamento, apressada, ficou surpresa em não ver o pequeno carro esporte de Kikyo. Era Naraku quem a esperava, de pê ao lado do carro dele.

— Kikyo teve que ir embora. Lembrou que precisava resolver umas coisas na igreja, algo a ver com as flores, eu acredito. Ela me pediu que a levasse de volta para casa.

Kagome poderia ter gritado de raiva, pois realmente ficou furiosa. Mas preferiu não ser mal-educada. e aceitou a oferta com um sorriso. Se não fosse tão ridículo, poderia jurar que Kikyo tinha feito aquilo de propósito, somente para aproximá-la de Naraku. E, depois dos comentários que fizera naquele jantar, era muito embaraçoso para Kagome ter que aceitar a companhia dele.

Pelo menos, Naraku parecia tão embaraçado quanto ela, enquanto rodavam pela estrada que levava a Stonisdiffe. Conversaram sobre o tempo, que estava frio e com muita neve. e também sobre as diferenças entre viver e trabalhar em Londres e em Stoniseliffe. Ele

parecia invejá-la,

— Mas o seu sogro não possui um escritório em Londres? Você

poderia pedir-lhe uma transferência.

— Não é tão fácil quanto parece! Essas coisas são vistas como recompensas para os empregados que mais se destacam na empresa. Acho que meu sogro não me qualificaria para tal!

— Ora, por que é que diz isso?

— Sei muito bem como ele me considera. Na sua opinião, eu deveria devotar cem por cento da minha vida aos negócios da empresa. E, além disso, e o que é muito pior, não fui capaz de dar um neto para o velho Levison, um neto e um herdeiro!

— Oh. .. — Kagome hesitou, sem saber o que dizer. — Mas ainda é muito cedo, não faz tanto tempo que você e Kagura estão casados! Tenho certeza de que vão acabar tendo muitos filhos!

— Não sei, não. . . — ele disse com um olhar meio cínico. Kagome preferia mudar de assunto, aliás preferia não conversar sobre as dificuldades do casamento de Naraku. Elas não eram de sua conta e, se era verdade que existiam, o que parecia claro, ele não devia ter encorajado a conversa e tocado em tais assuntos.

Ambos haviam mergulhado num silêncio desconfortável quando finalmente chegaram na grande casa de pedras. Kagome sentiu-se aliviada por se ver livre daquela situação e, somente por formalidade, convi dou-o para entrar e beber alguma coisa. Como esperava, Naraku recusou e partiu em seguida.

Quando o carro de Naraku cruzava o portão, Kagome avistou um outro carro, que se aproximava. Era o carro de Sesshomaru.

— Oh, maldição! — murmurou para si mesma quando notou que os dois se cumprimentaram, num aceno, quando os carros se cruza ram. Entrou rapidamente na casa, mas não o suficiente para deixar de ouvir a voz de Sesshomaru quando já começava a subir a escada para ir ao seu quarto.

— Kagome! — Sua voz era grave, carregada de raiva. — Desça até aqui, por favor. Quero falar com você. — Vendo-a hesitar, Sesshomaru acrescentou: — Por favor, não me faça ter de ir buscá-la.

Meio atônita, ela desceu a escada e se dirigiu ao pequeno estúdio, como Sesshomaru indicava. Ele fechou a porta e colocou sobre a mesa a pasta de couro que carregava.

— Você não da mesmo nenhuma atenção a avisos ou conselhos, não é, Kagome? Quantas vezes terei que dizer que Naraku Dalton não é para você?

— E quantas vezes terei de lhe dizer que não tenho o menor interesse, nele? — Sua voz não era tão forte como as palavras poderiam fazer supor.

— Não sei se a mulher dele acreditaria nisso.. . Poderia querer saber por que passaram a tarde juntos e em nome de que ele se dispõe a tirar uma tarde de folga do trabalho para ficar passeando com você pelos campos.

— É muito fácil tirar essas conclusões todas, não é, Sesshomaru? Pois fique sabendo que eu estava com Kikyo até uma hora atrás fazendo compras em Skipton. E como ela me deixou lá plantada, tive que decidir entre a oferta de Naraku para me trazer para casa ou então ficar esperando sabe-se lá quanto tempo até que finalmente um ônibus viesse para cá!

Vocês o encontraram por acaso? — Seus lábios endureceram ainda mais. — E Kikyo, naturalmente, resolveu fazer-se de cupido. . . E de quem foi a idéia, posso saber?

Kagome se retraiu. Será que Kikyo poderia ter tido aquela intenção? Não era possível que ela ainda acreditasse que Kagome sentia alguma atração por Naraku.

— Idéia minha não foi, posso lhe assegurar. — Ela olhou-o de frente, desafiadora. — Naraku não me impressiona!

— Claro que não! A famosa Garota Âmbar não se interessaria por um homem como Naraku. Ele é uma pessoa muito fraca para atrair uma prostituta interesseira como você!

Ela estava chocada com a selvageria das palavras de Sesshomaru, Nunca poderia saber o quanto ele ainda conseguiria feri-la.

— Obrigada — ela disse depois de um momento. — Posso partir agora ou será que ainda tem outros insultos para me jogar na cara?

— A verdade dói, não é?

— A verdade? E o que é que você pode dizer sobre ela?

— Posso dizer tudo o que sei a seu respeito. Kagome. Aliás, não esqueça que já convivemos e eu pude conhecê-la muito bem! E, apesar de querer parecer o contrário, querer se mostrar outra pessoa, nunca me deixei iludir. Certa época cheguei quase a acreditar em você, mas.. . Bem, isso não importa agora!

— Você sempre acha que tudo o que pensa é que é o certo. . . De qualquer maneira, sua opinião não me interessa. Sempre odiei você, Sesshomaru, sempre soube que era arrogante e presunçoso. Não consigo entender como fui tola o suficiente para permitir que se aproximasse de mim e. ..

— Permitir que eu me aproximasse de você? Ora, Kagome, não tente se fazer de rainha que distribui seus favores! Não lembra como tudo se passou? Você me desejava tanto quanto eu a desejava. Foi uma revelação para mim. Mas fui estúpido o suficiente para não perceber que qualquer homem poderia extrair aquelas reações de você, até mesmo um bastardo como Arthur Hammond!

Era como se aquelas palavras fossem facas pontiagudas, que a golpeavam fundo e faziam sangrar. Mas Kagome se recusou a deixá-lo perceber como a destruía.

— Ora, Sesshomaru — sua voz era venenosamente doce —. você não teve ciúme do pobre Arthur, não e mesmo?

— Não, minha querida — Sesshomaru estava prestes a explodir e Kagome temia que fosse capaz de alguma violência física —, não tive ciúme dele ou de qualquer dos outros pobres tolos que se aproximaram de você! Só não desejo que Naraku se torne um deles, pois é meu amigo e não sei como se sentirá quando descobrir que você é uma mentirosa.

— Mentirosa por quê? — Sabia que estava sendo tola ao perguntar

aquilo.

— Essa sua carinha inocente. Kagome. Esses olhos inocentes, essa boca sensual e ingênua. . . Eva devia ser assim quando Adão acordou no paraíso e a encontrou. Só que você não é nenhuma Eva, minha

querida, está muito mais próxima de Lílith, a deusa prostituta que tinha cara de anjo e alma de diabo! — Ele levantou o queixo gesto tão violento que Kagome sentiu uma dor forte no pescoço, — Escute. Kagome, não me importa quantos homens você tem em Londres ou que tipo de vida leva lá. Mas não permitirei que faça Myuga ou Kikyo sofrerem por algum motivo, Já se fala muito mais de você do que eles devem saber!

— J_á _se fala de mim? O que quer dizer com isso? — Ela virou a cabeça com força, libertando-se da mão de Sesshomaru.

— Estou falando de dois anos atrás, Kagome. Por acaso achava que suas visitas aos Hammond passariam despercebidas num lugar pequeno como Stoniscliffe? Quantas vezes me vieram dizer, com meias palavras, que eu devia tomar mais cuidado com as mulheres da minha casa, tomar conta delas mais de perto. E eu ria quando me diziam tais coisas, pois não podia acreditar que fossem verdadeiras. Mesmo quando a vi naquela manhã, o dia já claro, andando no jardim, ainda acreditei em você, e na inocência de seus olhos, dizendo para mim mesmo que aquelas línguas fofoqueiras estavam fazendo tempestade num copo d'água.

Um pequeno soluço escapou da garganta de Kagome. Então, apesar de tudo que tinha feito, de tudo que sofrera, ainda assim havia comentários. . E certo que se referiam a Kikyo, mas provavelmente nunca um nome foi dito e Sesshomaru logo pensou que se tratava dela.

Kagome sentiu-se enjoada de repente. Agora entendia por que Kikyo fazia tanta questão de guardar segredo da gravidez. As pessoas tinham longas memórias e, se sabiam das coisas que ela aprontara há dois anos, seria um desastre se viessem a saber agora que estava grávida.

— E então? — Sesshomaru interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Não vai dizer nada?

— E há alguma coisa que deva dizer? Acho que posso ir embora.

— Sim, só que antes quero sua palavra de que deixará Naraku em

paz. Não sei que argumentos usou para convencer Kikyo a deixá-la com ele em Skiplon, mas...

— Está bem, você nunca acreditaria em mím, de qualquer modo. Pode ter certeza de que não causarei nenhum problema para Naraku. Está satisfeito?

— Sim, só espero que cumpra a palavra — ele disse com um sorriso cínico, os olhos aguçados de repente, olhando-a de alto a baíxo, fazendo-a sentir-se nua.

Kagome lembrou-se então da vez que esteve nos braços dele e de como o tinha desejado ardentemente.

Nos dois anos que se seguiram, nunca mais havia conseguido se aproximar de outro homem. Sim, usara a própria sensualidade para abrir caminho na vida, algo que a fez ser bem-sucedida naquela profissão, tornando-a famosa e colocando o mundo a seus pés.

Mas era uma sensualidade falsa. Ela era fria e nenhum dos tantos admiradores conseguiu fazer brotar aquele fogo interior que uma vez tínha sentido ao lado de Sesshomaru. Aquele fogo que ele havia conseguido destruír para o resto de sua vida.

Era o que tinha tentado apagar de sua mente. _E _agora, parada ali na frente daquele homem que a olhava com um sorriso cínico, não podia fugir do fato de que, ainda que um abismo de ódio e rancor os separasse, Sesshomaru ainda a atraía, cada fibra de seu corpo o desejava.

Oh, Deus. ela pensou, se ele me tocasse agora, me beijasse. . .

— Kagome, você me perguntou se podia ir embora, O que está esperando?

— Nada! —ela murmurou, virando-se e partindo.


	8. Capítulo 8

CAPITULO VIII

Naquela noite Kagome chegou muito perto de brigar com Kikyo.

— O que é que deu em você para fazer uma coisa dessas? — Kagome estava furiosa. — Deixou-me lá, plantada como uma tola! E que história é essa de ter coisas para arrumar na igreja?

Kikyo deu de ombros. Ela estava sentada em frente ao grande espelho da penteadeira, escovando os cabelos.

— Tinha que resolver a respeito das músicas.

— Músicas? Não eram as flores?

— As flores também. Sabe como são essas coisas, são tantos detalhes.

— E não podia ter esperado cinco minutos, até eu voltar?

— Eu estava atrasada. E tenho certeza de que Naraku não se incomodou.

— Mas eu me incomodei! — E Sesshomaru também, ela pensou. — Bem. conseguiu arrumar tudo na igreja, pelo menos?

— Não exatamente. — Kikyo tinha um olhar distraído. — O vigário não estava lá e acabei perdendo meu tempo.

— Pèlo ramor de Deus, Kikyo! — Kagome deu um suspiro, cansado. — Acho que você nem foi até a igreja.

Fez-se silêncio por um instante. Kikyo, com a escova de cabelos na mão, parecia incerta a respeito do que dizer. Finalmente se decidiu.

— Está bem vou lhe contar a verdade. O fato _ê _que Naraku me aborreceu e, sem pensar, entrei no carro e parti. Foi só quando já estava na estrada que me lembrei de você. Então vi que não fazia sentido voltar para buscá-la, já que tinha certeza de que Naraku a traria para casa.

— É o que foi que ele disse que a fez ficar tão furiosa? — perguntou, seca.

— Nada de muito importante — Kikyo respondeu enquanto passava perfume nos pulsos. — Acho que é por causa da minha gravidez que fico assim tão sensível, qualquer coisa me faz perder a cabeça!

— Bom, acho que você precisa se controlar um pouco mais — Kagome falava casualmente, mas sentia alguma coisa estranha no ar,

algo que a incomodava e que não sabia dizer o que era. — Tony vem jantar conosco hoje a noite?

— Não... Alguns parentes vão visitar sua família e ele precisa ficar para ajudar a fazer as honras da casa.

— E não quis que você estivesse lá também? — Kagome estava

surpresa.

— Sim, ele me pediu para ir, mas eu recusei! j_á _vou ter que ver sua família o bastante depois que me casar, então não vejo razão para começar agora! — Ela se virou, dando um brilhante sorriso para Kagome, — Vamos descer, querida? Sabe, adoro este vestido que está usando, fica tão bem em você. . .

E, enquanto desciam a escada para encontrar Myuga no estúdio, Kikyo continuou falando sobre vestidos, cores e moda. Myuga estava num ótimo humor, anunciando que a fisioterapia finalmente havia começado a surtir efeito,

— Acho que no fim das contas vou poder voltar a jogar golfe, meu esporte predileto! — Ele sorria,, alegre, e em seguida dirigiu-se à Kikyo: — Mesmo assim, não poderei conduzi-la até o altar, a não ser que um milagre aconteça. Ou, talvez, se estiver disposta a adiar o casamento por alguns meses. . .

— Não! — Kikyo reagiu com violência, atraindo o olhar de Myuga e de Sesshomaru, que estava servindo drinque no canto da sala e se virou, espantado, Kikyo tentou sorrir e parecer calma, mas Kagome sabia que estava fingindo. — Desculpe, papai!

— Não tem importância, querida, eu não estava falando sério. Não quero atrapalhar tanto amor! éuma pena que Tony não esteja aqui para ouvir sua reação apaixonada!

Kikyo murmurou alguma coisa que ninguém compreendeu direito e logo depois haviam esquecido o incidente.

A medida que o casamento se aproximava, aumentava a quantidade de presentes que chegavam. Kikyo queria que fosse uma cerimónia discreta, com o mínimo de gente possível, mas a família tinha muitos amigos e conhecidos, que desejavam se fazer lembrar de alguma forma.

— Oh, preferia que se esquecessem de mim — ela disse certa manhã — Não terei lugar para colocar tantos presentes!

-— Mas você não vai ficar o resto da vida naquele pequeno aparta mento. Quando tiverem filhos, vão precisar mudar para uma casa maior e, então, poderá usar todas essas coisas!

— Sim, você tem razão. - . — Ela parecia absorta.

— O que foi, querida?

— Estava pensando, Kagome. . . Pensar que vou casar com Tony, viver com ele. . . é tão estranho. —- Vendo que Kagome a fitava com preocupaçâo, ela deu um sorriso. — Acho que estou sendo tola. . . Será que todas as noivas se sentem assim?

— Talvez. , . como _é _que eu poderia saber?

— Você nunca pensou em casar Kagome? Sendo uma modelo, tão famosa, deve ter muitos admiradores. Nunca ninguém lhe agradou?

— Não o suficiente para pensar em casar! — Ou que fosse _um _amor verdadeiro, ela pensou. — Contente-se com o próprio casamento e não tente ficar arrumando um para mim! — Kagome disse, sorrindo.— Estou muito feliz assim!

Feliz?, pensou. Talvez até alguns dias atrás tivesse a impressão de que era feliz, sua vida em Londres a fazia esquecer os problemas. Mas, tendo voltado para Stoniscliffe, descobriu que nada havia mudado, os mesmos sentimentos continuavam existindo, tão fortes quanto antes.

Durante o dia era mais fácil não pensar nessas coisas; os prepa rativos para o casamento de Kikyo a absorviam e a faziam esquecer tudo aquilo. Mas com o anoitecer indo ficava muito pior. As noites insones ou o sono povoado de pesadelos terríveis, que a faziam acordar ainda mais cansada na manhã seguinte.

Evitava encontrar Sesshomaru, o que não era difícil, pois ele estava ausente a maior parte do tempo. Myuga andava inclusive reclamando que ele não parava em casa, o que levava Kagome a pensar que Sesshomaru se ausentava propositadamente, para que não se encontrassem. Sabia que isso era bom para ela, mas bem lá no fundo sentía-se triste e magoada. Dentro em pouco, Kikyo estaria casada e ela poderia voltar para Londres, onde sua carreira e seus amigos a esperavam. Até mesmo Kouga a esperava. Kagome havia telefonado para Miroku, para dizer-lhe quando voltaria, e ele contara que Kouga tinha tentado várias vezes saber onde ela estava para entrar em contato.

Os Dalton tinham vindo para jantar algumas vezes nos últimos dias, a Kagura continuava tratando Kagome com frieza. Certamente ficara sabendo que ela havia estado _no _carro de Naraku naquela tarde. Kagura não fazia a mínima questão de esconder seu desagrado, mas o que veio aseguir foi inesperado para Kagome.

Ela estava sozinha no pequeno e aconchegante estúdio certa tarde, quando a porta se abriu e apareceu CéEia, conduzida pela sra. Arkwright.

— Oh. . . — Kagome abaixou o jornal que estava lendo. — Olá, Kagura. Você quer falar com Kikyo? Ela não esta no momento, pois teve que. . .

— Não é com Kikyo que quero falar, é com você mesma! — Seus olhos tinham uma expressão furiosa.

— Quer falar comigo?

— Sim. com você mesma! — Deu uma risada desagradável; — Vejam só que olhos mais inocentes você tem, não é, querida? Mas quero avisá-la para que se mantenha longe do meu marido!

— Ora — era Kagome quem reagia com certa violência, agora —, eu nunca o vi sem que você estivesse presente!

— Mentirosa! Você esteve com ele, no carro dele, quando Naraku deveria estar trabalhando! Além disso, sei que têm se encontrado às escondidas. Não sou nenhuma tola!

— Sim, sei que você não é tola — Kagome fazia esforço para se controlar —, mas está enganada! Naraku me deu uma carona uma vez, e somente uma vez! Nós não temos o menor interesse um pelo outro!

— E você acha que vou acreditar nisso? Desde que você voltou ele tem andado diferente, sempre de mau humor, quase nem fala comigo e não trabalha direito. Meu pai está furioso!

— Talvez ele não esteja bem! — Kagome sugeriu, tentando contem porizar.

— Talvez esteja se enamorando de você. — Suas palavras pareciam farpas. — Mas é bom que fique sabendo que, apesar de ser um modelo famoso, é de mim que ele gosta e não vai me abandonar!

— Tem certeza disso? — Kagome estava incomodada pela falta de classe de Kagura. — O fato de ter vindo até aqui para me dizer essas coisas é muito mais prova de sua insegurança do que qualquer outra coisa.

Kagura, num gesto brusco, deu uma bofetada no rosto de Kagome, que se encolheu com um gemido. Uma voz atrás delas falou: — Ei, o que é que está acontecendo aqui?

— Sesshomaru! — Kagura o fitava e parecia embaraçada. — Oh, desculpe ter feito esta cena, mas é tão difícil conversar educadamente com esta mulher... Vim até aqui hoje à tarde para tentar mostrar-lhe o mal que está fazendo a mim, a meu casamento, e. . . ela acabou me fazendo perder a cabeça!

— É melhor você voltar para casa, Kagura — ele falava gentilmente com ela. — Eu mesmo falarei com Kagome.

Sesshomaru a conduziu até a porta, deixando Kagome imóvel, parada no meio da pequena sala. Logo depois, ouviu-se o ruído do carro de Kagura se afastando. Sesshomaru voltou em alguns segundos.

— Antes que diga qualquer coisa — Kagome falava com os dentes crispados de raiva —, é bom que fique claro que não tenho me encontrado com Naraku Dalton! Se ele está tendo um caso com alguma mulher, coisa que eu não o culparia, em vista da esposa que tem, então é bom que Kagura vá fazer escândalo em outra parte, pois não tenho absolutamente nada a ver com isso!

— Sua tola! Eu não a avisei para tomar cuidado com o ciúme doentio de Kagura? Em vez disso, você fica fazendo comentários sobre a paixão adolescente que tinha por Naraku e aceitando carona dele! Kagome desejaria protestar; afinal de contas, tinha sido Kikyo quem se referira _a _seus amores de adolescente e quem a havia forçado a aceitar a carona de Naraku para casa. Mas algo dentro dela a fazia ficar quieta, impedindo de dizer tudo o que desejava. Sesshomaru continuou falando:

— Agradeça aos céus que ela lhe deu somente uma bofetada, pois se tivesse usado as unhas seu rosto estaria todo machucado agora!

Kagome sentiu, subitamente, uma forte náusea. Via a imagem de Kagura à sua frente, a face irada, a mão se levantando para atingi-la e levou a mão à testa, sentindo uma tontura.

— Kagome! — Sesshomaru falou alto com preocupação na voz.

— Estou bem deixe-me só sentar um pouco.

Ele parecia não saber direito o que fazer, mas em seguida ampa rou-a e a fez sentar no sofá.

— Deixe-me em _paz!_

— Fique quieta! — ele ordenou. — Vou buscar um pouco de conhaque para reanímá-la.

— Eu odeio conhaque! — ela disse, chorando, as lágrimas descendo íncontrolavelmente. — Por favor, deixe-me em paz! Oh. por que é que me forçou a voltar para cá? Preferia ter morrido a passar por tudo o que estou passando!

— É como você acha que eu me sinto? Pensa que também não preferia que nunca tivesse voltado? Que não gostaria que o passado estivesse morto e enterrado? Mas não é tão fácil assim. Kagome. — Sua voz transformou-se num murmúrio. —- Você é uma loucura dentro de mim, uma febre que não consigo curar. — Ele começou a mexer nos cabelos dela, olhando os fios com atenção como se fossem uma coisa especial, que nunca houvesse visto ou tocado antes. — Por Deus, Kagome, deixe-me ter novamente um pouco de paz de espírito!

Ele se inclinou e beijou-a profundamente, uma boca faminta que se apoderava dela e não a deixava escapar.

Kagome tentou lutar, separar-se dele, mas Sesshomaru a segurava fortemente. Acariciava seus cabelos, sua face e, mesmo que Kagome não o desejasse, não podia evitar que um enorme desejo se apoderasse dela, algo que a deixava sem controle sobre si mesma.

Os lábios de Sesshomaru abandonaram a boca de Kagome e começaram a beijar-lhe o rosto, os olhos, a garganta. Ela colocou as mãos na cabeça dele, aproximando-o de si, num gesto impulsivo e irracional. Tudo o que sabia era que a frieza que sentia antes parecia ter desaparecido e ela era novamente uma adolescente, fervendo de paixão e desejo,

amando aquele homem com toda a força de um coração jovem, que descobre o prazer e o amor.

Oh, era impossível fugir da constatação de que toda a vida havia amado Sesshomaru. Agora tinha certeza disso. Mesmo no começo, quando ele mal parecia notar sua presença, bastava uma palavra mais amável para que ela se derretesse por dentro. Mesmo quando ela brincava com Kikyo, falando das namoradas de Sesshomaru, sabia que algo dentro dela doía, lá no fundo.

Dizia para si mesma que o odiava, que o fato dele a ter violentado tinha matado dentro dela a possibilidade de se apaixonar por alguém, de sentir-se atraída por qualquer outro homem. Toda vez que alguém tentava beijá-la ou fazer-lhe carícias ela se retraía. E agora sabia por quê!

Enquanto Sesshomaru a beijava com suavidade, seu instinto a levava a render-se ao ardor daquele momento, Sim, era esse o poder que Sesshomaru possuía sobre ela, o poder de torná-la submissa, de fazê-la cair aos pés dele por causa de uma simples carícia. Era disso que Kagome fugia, da consciência de que o que sentia por Sesshomaru a fazia esquecer a brutalidade daquele homem.

Agora era ela quem o beijava loucamente, puxando-o para junto de si. Pensava naquela longínqua e escura manhã de verão, quando tudo havia acontecido, e imaginava como tudo podia ter sido diferente, como podia ter sido maravilhoso acordar nos braços de Sesshomaru.

Com mãos ágeis ele abriu seu vestido e desabotoou-lhe o sutiã. Tocou seus seios como se fossem flores que desabrochavam sob os dedos carinhosos.

O desejo de Kagome estava se tornando uma agonia. Ela passava os dedos nos cabelos de Sesshomaru puxando-o para si, como se quisesse envolvê-lo num abraço total, onde dois corpos se fundem num só.

— Não! — Ele gritou subitamente, afastando-se e se levantando. Seus olhos brilhavam, os cabelos revoltos caídos sobre a testa.

Kagome o fitava sem fazer força para esconder o imenso desejo que sentia, os lábios entreabertos num convile sensual.

— Sesshomaru! — ela murmurou, enquanto ele se afastava ainda mais. indo para o outro canto do grande sofá.

— Por Deus, Kagome, o que é que estamos fazendo? — Ele olhou em volta. — No próprio estúdio do meu pai! Qualquer um poderá entrar aqui de repente! Mas você me faz ficar louco, me faz perder a cabeça e o senso de decência!

Kagome se endireitou no sofá, tentando subir o zíper do vestido, que estava completamente aberto. Mas as mãos trémulas a impediam de executar mesmo uma tarefa tão fácil. Sesshomaru se aproximou e fez. menção de ajudá-la.

Kagome podia sentir a respiração quente de Sesshomaru às suas costas, enquanto a ajudava a vestir-se como se fosse novamente uma garota, exatamente como há muitos anos atrás. Ele levantou seus cabelos para abotoar o colchete, e ela percebeu que Sesshomaru a fitava com desejo. Ele beijou-a com suavidade na nuca, nos ombros, e Kagome virou-se de frente, achando impossível recusar aquele convite.

Ele murmurou alguma coisa e novamente tomou sua boca num beijo profundo e demorado. Quanto a soltou, ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.

— Eu tenho que tê-la! Nós precisamos ter um ao outro e você sabe disso, não sabe? — Ele afastou os cabelos que cobriam os olhos dela. — Venha para mím esta noite Kagome!

Ela não podia negar o clamor de seus sentidos, o imenso desejo que tomava conta de todo seu ser.

— Sim. . . Oh, sim.

Sesshomaru beijou-a mais uma vez. um beijo que marcava um pacto e uma promessa. Em seguida, levantou-se e deixou-a sozinha.

Kagome levou a mão aos lábios, como querendo prender aquele último beijo. Estava aturdida. Tudo tinha acontecido tão rapidamente e era tão inacreditável que ela precisava de tempo para pensar e considerar as coisas.

Ouviu vozes se aproximando do estúdio e se dirigiu à grande porta de vidro, que dava para o jardim. Lá fora o vento soprava gelado, os flocos de neve desciam suavemente.

Kagome saiu, sabendo que não seria capaz de conversar normalmente com tamanha confusão de emoções dentro de si. Kikyo, desligada como era, talvez nem notasse, mas Myuga saberia que alguma coisa havia acontecido.

Seu corpo se arrepiava e tremia, mas ela sabia que não era por causa do frio. Pensou que Sesshomaru não tinha dito nenhuma palavra de amor. Havia falado de desejo, da necessidade de possuí-la, mas era tudo.

Agora, caminhando ali sozinha pelo jardim, tinha consciência de que não era uma relação profunda e duradoura que ele buscava; queria apenas aplacar a febre do desejo. Quando o casamento tivesse passado e ela voltasse para Londres, seria o fim de tudo!

Mas então terá havido uma noite e eu poderei viver com essa lembrança para o resto da vida, ela pensou. Talvez consiga até me curar, me libertar das algemas que ele me colocou desde a primeira vez que o vi. Aí poderei fazer minha própria vida, longe daqui e longe dele. Terei minha profissão, meu sucesso. E Sesshomaru terá esta casa, terá Tina ou qualquer garota que lhe interesse. E esse pensamento precipitou suas lágrimas, fazendo-a ficar ali de pé no jardim gelado, chorando baixinho.

Ela voltou para dentro por uma porta lateral, pretendendo subir direto para o quarto, mas infelizmente todos estavam no hall e Kagome não conseguiu passar despercebida. Ela viu Myuga e Sesshomaru, logo atrás dele. Oh, como eu o amo. ela pensou.

Kagome gostaria que ele a fitasse, trocassem um sorriso cúmplice, dividindo aquele segredo de que seriam amantes naquela noite. Mas. quando seus olhos se encontraram. Sesshomaru era o mesmo estranho de sempre, não havia nenhum calor naquele olhar.

— Ah, aí está você! Não me diga que estava lá fora sem casaco! Assim, vai acabar pegando uma pneumonia e ficar doente bem no dia do meu casamento! Agora sei por que não conseguia achá-la em nenhum recanto da casa!

— Você estava me procurando? — Era uma pergunta estúpida, ela sabia, mas tudo o que realmente desejava saber naquele momento era por que Sesshomaru a fitava outra vez como se fosse uma estranha.

— Pela casa inteira — Kikyo sorria, — Telefonaram para você, alguém chamado Kouga que parecia estar morrendo de saudade! Tinha uma voz tão _sexy... _— Kikyo se divertia dizendo aquilo.

Kagome ficou paralisada, sem conseguir articular nenhum som.

— Mas é impossível — disse finalmente. — Eu não lhe disse onde estava e muito menos dei o telefone daqui!

— Parece que ele pegou o endereço com uma garota chamada Dinah. Disse que tinha certeza que você o perdoaria! — Kikyo conti nuava com aquele olhar malicioso e parecia estar se divertindo muito com tudo aquilo. — Ora, querida, acho que devia estar um pouco mais contente.. . afinal de contas, não é desagradável saber que existe alguém que não vê a hora de você voltar!

— Fantástico. . . — ela disse, com certa ironia, sem fitar Sesshomaru. — Agora, se me dão licença, vou subir e trocar de roupa.

— Mas você não vai ligar para ele? - Kikyo insistiu.

— Mais tarde, talvez. — Kagome partiu sem nem olhar para trás.

Já sozinha no quarto, pensava que Kouga certamente teria dado a entender para Kikyo o tipo de relação que mantinha com ela e como estavam bem próximos um do outro. Tinha ficado muito desapontado com a maneira pela qual Kagome desaparecera de repente, sem avisar, e não podia ter escolhido pior momento para se comunicar com ela.

Pobre Kouga, pensou, se soubesse como esteve longe dos meus pensamentos nos últimos dias! Sabia que ele não tinha verdadeira importância em sua vida e era isso que lhe diria assim que voltasse para Londres.

Como já estava atrasada para o jantar, tomou um banho rápido e em seguida se maquiiou e penteou, não levando mais que alguns minutos para fazer tudo isso. acostumada que estava a ter que se preparar correndo, entre uma foto e outra. Colocou um veslido escuro, muito simples, mas que a deixava elegante e bonita.

Quando voltou para a sala. Tony já havia chegado. Estava de pé junto à janela, e pela maneira como conversava com Kikyo era evidente que algo não ia bem. Os dois pareciam envolvidos em calorosa discussão, ainda que falassem em voz baixa e discreta.

Sesshomaru se aproximou, com um drinque para cada um. Depois de cumprir sua obrigação como anfitrião, afastou-se para conversar com Myuga. Kagome disse para si mesma que toda a frieza de Sesshomaru era devido à necessidade de discrição, que quando estivessem sozinhos mais tarde tudo seria diferente e novamente aquele calor viria à tona. Oh, Deus, era preciso que fosse assim, ela pensava com terror, pois sabia que não suportaria outra rejeição da parle dele.

Dirigiu-se á janela, onde ficou fitando a escuridão lá fora. Agora nevava forte e as árvores estavam geladas. Depois de um ou dois minutos, Kikyo veio se juntar a ela. Tinha a face vermelha e zangada.

— Qual é o problema, Kikyo?

— Nada de muito importante. — Ela deu um sorriso nervoso. — Tony ficou furioso porque foram colocar o carpete hoje no aparta mento e eu não estava lá.

— E você sabia que seria colocado hoje?

— Sim. eu sabia. — Kikyo deu de ombros. — Mas esqueci!

— Oh, Kikyo, como é que pôde esquecer isso?

— Ora, Kagome, tenho muitas outras coisas na cabeça e não posso me lembrar de tudo. O que acontece é que a mãe dele estava lá, e parece que teve que cancelar alguns compromissos por causa disso. De qualquer maneira, o carpete foi escolhido e corretamente instalado, então não sei por que tanta confusão!

— Por causa de seu desinteresse pelo que será a casa de vocês, depois do casamento! — Kagome procurava não falar com agressividade, — Será que não é melhor conversar com Tony a respeito de como você se sente com relação àquele apartamento e tentar descobrir uma outra solução?

— Se existisse uma outra solução. . . — Kikyo disse, mordendo o lábio.

Durante o jantar, Kagome ficou preocupada por perceber que Tony e Kikyo mal conversaram, o mau humor estampado no rosto de ambos. Não foi surpresa nenhuma quando, logo depois de tomarem o café, Kikyo anunciou que ia se retirar, pois não se sentia bem. Pouco depois Tony também partiu, alegando que estava muito cansado. Sesshomaru já havia se retirado para o estúdio, para estudar uns papéis, e Kagome se viu envolvida numa partida de xadrez com Myuga.

Tinha sido ele quem a ensinara a jogar e estava todo orgulhoso do progresso de Kagome. Naquela noite, entretanto, ela não conseguia se concentrar e a vitória foi fácil para Myuga. Em vista do evidente desapontamento dele. Kagome se desculpou, dizendo que estava cansada.

— Todo mundo está estranho esta noite Mas que coisa! — Myuga reclamava enquanto guardava as peças de xadrez. — Espero que não estejam todos ficando doentes, essa tal gripe que anda por aí. . . E qual será o problema entre Kikyo e Tony? Sim, não venha me dizer que ele não estava contrariado por alguma coisa.

— Ora. acho que não era nada de muito importante! É um momento muito delicado para os dois, e Kikyo está bastante sensível. . . coisas de noiva.

— Coisas de noiva. . . Ora, ela conhece Tony desde que nasceu! Não é possível que ainda tenha choques e surpresas. Ele é um bom rapaz, digno de confiança. Aliás, é o tipo de homem com o qual eu pensava que Kikyo infelizmente nunca teria o bom senso de casar!

Kagome sorriu e disse qualquer coisa á guisa de resposta. Entretanto, sabia que aquele casamento não era tão bom como Myuga pensava e tinha dúvidas se Kikyo casaria com Tony se não estivesse grávida. A indiferença e mesmo antipatia de Kikyo por aquela que seria sua própria casa podia ser algo estranho e irracional. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, o fato de que Tony parecia não perceber os sentimentos dela a respeito disso também era muito estranho.

Quando Kagome subiu para o quarto, bateu levemente na porta de Kikyo: gostaria de conversar se ela ainda estivesse acordada. Mas não houve resposta,

Ela entrou no próprio quarto sem se incomodar em acender a luz. Despiu-se e vestiu uma camisola e um penhoar, sentando-se na beirada da cama. Ouviu Myuga se recolhendo ao quarto, e a enfermeira dizendo boa-noite. Toda a casa se preparava para repousar e pareceu uma eternidade até que Kagome ouvisse o último ruído. Agora o silêncio era total; podia ouvir o próprio coração batendo pesada e compassadamente, como se ela fizesse parte de uma gigantesca pulsação universal. Levantou-se, sentindo as pernas fracas, meio tremendo. Quando passou em frente à porta de Kikyo, encostou o ouvido na madeira e chamou seu nome, em voz baixa. Mais uma vez, não houve resposta. Então continuou pelo corredor.

O silêncio era tão grande que Kagome tinha a impressão de poder ouvir os flocos de neve batendo no vidro da janela. Quando chegou em frente à porta do quarto de Sesshomaru parou por um momento, tentando

escapar ao pânico que produziam todas as memórias que naquele momento voltavam tom toda intensidade, para atemorizá-la.

Mas dessa vez será diferente, pensou. Sesshomaru não a amava, mas pelo menos também não a odiava, e ela tentaria obter o máximo de felicidade que pudesse daquele rápido e passageiro encontro.

Sem fazer barulho. Kagome abriu a porta do quarto. Estava escuro, mas pela luz que entrava pela janela ela pôde perceber que a larga cama estava vazia; aliás, não havia sido ocupada naquela noite. Os lençóis encontravam-se capríchosamente dobrados, como a sra. Arkwrighi os tinha deixado. Não havia sinal de Sesshomaru.

Por um longo momento ela ficou parada, imóvel como uma pedra. Depois, levou a mão ao rosto, acariciando a face que estava quente como se houvesse acabado de levar uma bofetada.

— Sesshomaru! —- sussurrou para si mesma, quase que num suspiro. Ela saiu do quarto e desceu a escada. Pela fresta da porta do estúdio, podia-se ver que havia _luz. _Kagome entrou devagar, sem bater.

A lâmpada do abajur sobre a mesa estava acesa, e havia muitos papéis espalhados pela superfície polida da madeira. Mas Sesshomaru não estava trabalhando. Estava sentado no sofá a camisa desabotoada até quase a cintura e as mangas enroladas, deixando à mostra os braços musculosos. Meio despenteado, ele fitava com olhar absorto o copo em sua mão. Na mesinha ao lado, uma garrafa de uísque pela metade.

— O que deseja. Kagome?

Ela não respondeu de imediato e continuou olhando-o fixamente. Ele tomou o último gole do copo e tornou a servir mais uma dose.

— O que _é, _Kagome? — ele repetiu. — Quer alguma coisa?

— Eu fui ao seu quarto. — Ela estendia as mãos à frente de si mesma, um gesto de pedido. — Você não estava lá, então vim até ver _você._

— Posso perguntar por quê? — Ele até agora não havia olhado para ela. Sua voz era suave e grave, dando a impressão de que estava absorvido mais pelos próprios pensamentos do que com a conversa com Kagome.

— Você sabe por quê — efa disse com decisão. — Você me falou para ver você. E aqui estou eu.

— E o que posso notar... Mesmo assim, pensei que teria bom senso o suficiente para perceber que meu infeliz convite desta tarde havia perdido o sentido depois de... depois de _ter _acontecido uma outra coisa. Pensei que não fosse necessário dizer-lhe que você não é bem-vinda aqui. . . É muito menos na minha cama!

— Mas por quê? Por que está fazendo isso comigo? Com nós dois?

— Por várias razões... Não vou incomodá-la dizendo todas elas, posso apenas dizer que por consideração àquele tolo que neste momento a espera em Londres, que ainda acredita que vale a pena esperar por uma pessoa como você. Não quero contribuir para a desilusão desse pobre estúpido.

— Kouga? Você está se referindo a Kouga? — Ela até já havia esquecido aquela história do telefonema. — Mas ele não significa nada para mim!

— Suponho que deve significar alguma coisa, já que no momento você compartilha sua vida em comum com ele.

—- Vida em comum? — Kagome engoliu em seco ao lembrar de como tinha dado a Sesshomaru a impressão de que vivia junto com Kouga. — Sim, compreendo agora.

— Ainda bem que compreende! — Ele a olhava, distante. — Você tem um rosto lindo, Kagome, e um corpo sensual. Mas é tudo uma fachada. Não há nada atrás de seus olhos e de seu sorriso, não há nenhum calor, nenhuma lealdade, nenhuma feminilidade. É por isso que você se dispõe a esses encontros rápidos e casuais com os homens, porque sabe que não tem suficiente profundidade interior para ter uma relação mais íntima e verdadeira com um homem? Por que é que não sai dessa prisão que construiu em torno de si mesma, Kagome? Se esse Kouga de fato a ama. ..

— Ele não me ama — ela interrompeu-o com voz suave —, nem eu a ele. É completamente casual, como você mesmo definiu. — Mas não da maneira como você deve achar, ela pensou. — Sesshomaru, assim que o casamento estiver acabado voltarei para Londres, e você nunca mais me verá.

— Eu sei disso.

— Sei a opinião que sempre teve a meu respeito, sei que nunca me desejou nem me aceitou como um membro da família. Nem a mim nem a minha mãe.

— Eu aprendi a aceitar sua mãe Kagome. — Dizendo isso, colocou o copo sobre a mesinha num gesto brusco e o líquido derramou-se numa grande mancha sobre a fina madeira.

— Oh você derrubou! A madeira vai ficar marcada. Precisamos arranjar um pedaço de pano seco. ...

— Tentando me convencer de suas virtudes domésticas? Não é necessário, Kagome. É melhor que fique afastada, e feche bem essa camisola.

Ela obedeceu, o rosto em chamas.

— Não há nada errado com a minha memória — ele continuou. — Posso lembrar perfeitamente de como você é quando está sem roupa. É uma imagem que tenho carregado por muitos anos, só Deus sabe quantos. Portanto, pode guardar seus truques sensuais para as

propagandas e para seu namoradinho fotógrafo. Junto com ele, _é _capaz de conquisiar todos os homens deste país!

Ela cruzou os braços sobre o próprio peito, como se isso pudesse defendê-la daquelas palavras que feriam como lanças. Ele confirmou, impiedoso:

— Você falava de sua mãe ha pouco. O que pensa que Kaira acharia de ver suas fotos espalhadas pelas revistas? Metida num minúsculo biquini, por exemplo, para que o mundo inteiro possa vê-la quase nua e apreciar suas qualidades? O que ela diria ao ver a filha, que costumava ser seu orgulho e alegria, molhando os lábios com a ponta da língua e com aquela expressão nos olhos de quem oferece um paraíso para os homens?

— Nesse momento eu pensava em você, Sesshomaru.

— Em mim? — Ele deu uma gargalhada selvagem.. — E por que _é _que pensava em mim? Por que deveria eu ser especial no meio de tantos?

— Pois então — sua voz agora era áspera e fria — não se diz que a gente nunca mais esquece o primeiro homem com quem se fez amor? Amor... — Ela deu um sorriso irónico, e fitou-o de frente.

— Você falou da minha mãe e do que ela acharia da minha vida como modelo. Agora sou eu que pergunto: o que ela acharia se soubesse que você me violentou?

— Bom argumento, Kagome, só que não é muito convincente. Todos sabem que Arthur Hammond não convidava mocinhas virgens para as orgias que promovia na casa dele. Se o departamento antitóxicos da polícia não cuidasse dele, acho que o pessoal da cidade faria justiça com as próprias mãos. E depois de se misturar com um bastardo como ele, você ainda ousa falar de sua pureza e inocência?

— E quem falou que eu me misturei com ele? Fofocas, rumores, foi tudo o que ouviu, mas tenho certeza de que nunca ninguém mencionou _o _meu nome. Ninguém lhe disse que Kagome Grayson esteve numa daquelas festas, simplesmenle porque seria mentira! Eu nunca estive _lá _a não ser naquela tarde quando fui preveni-lo de que. . . — Ela se interrompeu, sabendo que estava começando a dizer coisas que não poderia.

— Preveni-lo do quê? De que a polícia poderia vir a qualquer momento?

— Sei que não adíanta mesmo, sei que qualquer coisa que eu lhe diga em minha defesa você não acreditará e pensará sempre o pior de mim. Eu devia estar acostumada. . . — Agora era ela quem ria selvagemente. — Por Deus, como eu devia estar acostumada! Como fui estúpida _a _ponto de acredilar que as coisas ainda podiam ser diferentes!

— Certamente estava muito iludida, — Ele terminou o uisque do copo. — Mesmo que ficássemos juntos nesta noite, cedo ou tarde Kouga ou qualquer outro interferiria e. . . e eu não tenho nenhuma intenção de ser mais um entre os homens que já gostaram de você um dia.

— Então, tenha cuidado, querido. — Agora era a vez dela ser

arrogante e agressiva. — Pois isso está me parecendo uma declaração de fraqueza!

— Se essa fraqueza realmente existe, então acho que isso tudo só vem demonstrar que eu já estou superando. Portanto, acho que agora seria melhor que voltasse para o seu quarto e amanhã fingiremos que nada disso aconteceu. Esqueceremos aquele momento de loucura hoje à tarde.

— É tão simples assim para você, Sesshomaru? Pois, para mim, não é. já faz dois anos que tenho, estado em batalha permanente contra minhas memórias, tentando destruí-las a todo momento. Mas agora já não consigo mais lutar. Eu quero você. Sesshomaru!

E, enquanto falava, desabotoou a camisola que caiu a seus pés, sobre o tapete. Ela o olhou com o coração nos olhos, desejando-o totalmente, implorando-lhe que também a desejasse.

Sesshomaru não se moveu. Estava tão quieto que era como se fosse feito de pedra.

— É claro que não é tão simples assim. Se eu dissesse que você não me atrai neste momento, seria um mentiroso. Mas é uma questão de opção, Kagome. Portanto, é melhor que se vista e saia daqui.

Por um momento Kagome não se moveu, incapaz de encarar _o _fato de que mais uma vez havia sido derrotada. Sabia o poder que possuía sobre os homens, todos perdiam a cabeça com ela. Sesshomaru, no entanto, era capaz de ve-la nua, sem que isso fizesse a menor diferença. Mais uma vez ele a rejeitava, de forma humilhante.

Ela abaixou-se lentamente, tomou a camisola e vestiu-a, com uma dignidade patética. Sesshomaru levantou-se de repente.

— Vá embora, pelo amor de Deus, vá embora!

Ela sabia que ele estava descontrolado, a ponto de não resistir mais aos impulsos. Mas o que tinha dito, a maneira como a olhava, era ainda somente rejeição.

Silenciosamente, Kagome se virou e partiu. Sentia-se tonta enquanto subia , a escada, um nó na garganta e os olhos ardendo. Mas não se renderia às lágrimas; já havia chorado demais em sua vida.

Sabia que mais tarde se envergonharia da maneira como tinha se oferecido a Sesshomaru, mas agora não se deixaria levar por esses senti mentos. No momento só sabia que era necessário ir embora, longe daquele lugar e daquele homem. E, dessa vez, para sempre.


	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO IX**

Kagome entrou na escuridão do quarto tentando ordenar a confusão de pensamentos dentro da cabeça. Sabia que era necessário fazer alguma coisa,.tomar uma decisão.

Mas o quê? Era impossível partir agora, Teria que esperar o dia amanhecer e ainda arrumar uma maneira de ir até Leeds, onde tomaria um trem para Londres. Precisava também pensar numa história que fosse suficientemente convincente para Myuga _e, _pior de tudo, teria de dizer para Kikyo que não poderia ficar para o casamento.

Quando ouviu o soluço, pensou a princípio que era ela mesma que, atordoada, não conseguia mais reprimir o próprio choro. Mas, escutando ,atentamente, viu que vinha do quarto ao lado, do quarto de Kikyo.

Não devia ser nada importante, pensou, um sonho ruim talvez. Mas o choro abafado de Kikyo começou a se tornar contínuo e mais persistente.

Kagome deu um profundo suspiro; era gozado como a história sempre se repetia. Ela estava desesperadamente infeliz e, mais uma vez, era Kikyo quem chorava a seu lado e era necessário dar-lhe apoio. Sempre tinha sido assim, desde crianças.

A luz de cabeceira estava acesa no quarto de Kikyo, e ela estendida sobre a cama, o corpo tremendo, o rosto escondido no travesseiro. Kagome sentou-se a seu lado e colocou a mão sobre seu ombro. Kikyo estava ainda vestida com a roupa que usara no jantar.

— O que foi, querida, diga-me.

— Eu não posso. . . Não posso dizer para ninguém.

— E até quando vai continuar carregando esta dor somente com você? Vocês brigaram? — ela perguntou, lembrando-se de como haviam se comportado durante o jantar.

— Sim — ela disse, erguendo-se e encostando a cabeça no ombro confortador de Kagome. - Sim. e agora sei que ele nunca mais vai querer me ver.

— Kikyo querida, essas coisas acontecem! Mas amanhã é um outro dia e eu sei que. . .

— E_, _verdade. — Kikyo estava quase histérica. — Foi ele quem falou que não deseja mais me encontrar! Disse que era loucura, que devíamos acabar com tudo. Eu quase contei sobre o bebe, mas não consegui achar as palavras.

— Você quer que eu lhe conte?

— Não! — ela disse, depois de uma pausa.

— Mas ele não pode simplesmente fugir às responsabilídades desta maneira! O casamento está tão perto. . . O que é que a família dele vai dizer?

— A família dele? — Kikyo deu uma risada completamente histérica. — Você se refere aos Rrainbridge não é? Acha que estou falando de Tony, não acha?

— Claro que acho! — Kagome sentiu um súbito frio na barriga, uma intuição de que estava prestes a saber de algo terrível. — Mas não é disso que está me falando, que teve uma discussão com Tony?

Kikyo balançou a cabeça vagarosamente. Os olhos lacrimejantes fitavam os de Kagome.

— Estou falando de Naraku. . . Naraku Dalton! Já faz mais de um ano que eu o amo. Mas ela nunca o deixará partir. Ele pertence a ela, é mais uma das coisas que o pai lhe comprou. — As palavras eram como pedras atiradas no rosto de Kagome. — Ele não a ama, Kagome, ela o trata como uma coisa, como lixo! Culpa-o até mesmo pelo fato de não terem filhos. Mas está enganada. . .

— Oh, Deus! Kikyo, está tentando me dizer que Naraku é o pai do seu filho?

— Sim — ela disse, com um certo orgulho.

— Mas. . . e Tony, como fica nessa situação?

— Bem, ele queria me desposar e eu precisava de alguém para cuidar de mim e da criança.

— Você não pode fazer isso! Não consegue ver que não pode casar com um homem somente para arranjar um pai para seu filho, ainda mais quando o futuro marido nada sabe a respeito da criança?

— Mas Tony deseja casar comigo. . . — Kikyo tinha uma expressão tristonha e falava baixo. — Sempre esteve por perto, me cortejando. Se ele está feliz, por que devo então fazer a confusão toda?

— Ele não parecia tão feliz hoje à noite.

— Oh, aquilo não foi nada. Sei que tenho que ser boa para ele, é tudo. Amanhã estará de volta.

— E por que ainda está vestida? Por acaso se encontrou com Naraku? — Com um gesto de cabeça, Kikyo confirmou o que Kagome já sabia. Ela continuou: — Sim, compreendo. Acho que isso explica também aquelas caminhadas matinais, não é? A propósito, gostaria de saber por que você tentava atraí-lo para mim o tempo todo. . .

— Kagura estava suspeitando de alguma coisa. — Kikyo parecia

uma criança retraída. — Estava a ponto de acusar Naraku de traição e então.

— Então, resolveu me tornar o alvo das suspeitas dela! Muito obrigada! Devo dizer que não a invejo, pois quando ela descobrir a verdade vai partir você em duas!

— Você não vai contar para ela, não é, Kagome?

. — Claro que não! — Kagome se levantou. — Estou partindo no primeiro trem para Londres amanhã.

— Por minha causa?

— Por razões pessoais minhas.

— Mas então você não estará aqui para o casamento!

— O que — Kagome já tinha caminhado até a porta do quarto, mas virou-se e voltou rapidamente. — Você está ficando louca? Não pode levar adiante este casamento, pois não ama Tony. Kikyo, você fez uma grande confusão em sua vida, e não pode envolver outra pessoa nela. Não seria justo!

— Mas temos que casar! E a criança? O que posso fazer?

— Poderia controlar sua vida em vez de jogar essa carga nas costas dos outros. — Kagome sentou-se na cama novamente. — Você não pode ficar se escondendo atrás dos outros para sempre. Além do mais, pelo que me disse, suponho que nunca dormiu com Tony, . . — Kikyo concordou com a cabeça. — Pois então, ele vai saber que o filho não _é _dele.

— Oh, Kagome, que posso fazer? Estou apavorada!

— Poderia talvez vir comigo para Londres. Tenho uma pensão que Myuga deposita mensalmente, que nunca usei, e acho que bastaria ate que o nenê nascesse.

— Não, eu não posso, as pessoas iriam descobrir e. . .

— Kikyo, você terá de assumir, mais cedo ou mais tarde.

— Mas eu não posso adiar o casamento, Kagome. Papai ainda não está bem e um choque desses poderia provocar uma recaída.

— Está bem, _não _vou discutir mais. — Kagome preferiu não dizer que era inútil poupar Myuga de um pequeno escândalo agora, sabendo que um problema muito maior viria à tona, mais tarde. — Posso contar com você para me levar até Leeds amanhã?

— Sim.. ., mas eu não vou com você, não seria capaz.

— Está bem! Mas pense sobre o que lhe disse, que não pode arruinar a vida de outras pessoas somente para se proteger.

Kagome se deitou, mas era impossível dormir. Pensar em Kikyo era uma maneira de não dar vazão à angústia que se avolumava dentro de si. No fim de tudo, tanta proteção com a irmã acabou sendo algo ruim para ela. Acobertara as mentiras de Kikyo e só o que tinha conseguido foi que toda _a _raiva de Sesshomaru recaísse sobre si própria.

Assim que amanheceu, ela arrumou a mala com suas coisas. Depois que ouviu o carro de Sesshomaru partindo, desceu para tomar um rápido café da manhã. Em seguida, dirigiu-se ao quarto de Myuga. que já estava vestido e sentado na cadeira de rodas, lendo os jornais. Quando viu Kagome. seu rosto se iluminou num sorriso.

— Bom dia! Levantou tão cedo por causa dos preparativos do casamento?

— Não Myuga a razão é outra. Na verdade não poderei ficar para o casamento. Acabei de receber uma carta de meu agente e há um trabalho me esperando em Londres, um grande trabalho do qual não posso desistir. E tenho que partir hoje.

— Oh, seria tão ruim se recusasse?

— É minha profissão Myuga. eu vivo disso! — Ela se sentia terrivel mente culpada.

— Estava pensando sobre isso. Sabe Kagome. ainda posso sustentar mínha família e agora que Kikyo vai casar, a casa ficará tão vazia . . Gostaria que ficasse conosco!

— Não eu não posso, Myuga. Sou uma pessoa de fora. sempre fui. apesar de amá-lo muito e ser-lhe grata por tudo o que fez por mim. Mas é melhor para todos que eu vá embora.

— Querida, eu sei que é por causa de Sesshomaru. Ele magoou você? Olhe, vou falar com ele e. . .

— Não, por favor. Não há nada que se possa dizer ou fazer. E melhor que vivamos longe um do outro, só isso.

— Kagome, você sabe como tudo isso me entristece. Bem, você tem sua própria vida e não é justo que eu interfira. Mas não dá mesmo para esperar até o casamento? Kikyo vai ficar tão sentida. . .

— Eu já expliquei a ela e acho que compreendeu — Kagome gostaria de dizer que não deveria haver casamento algum, mas. ..

Quando voltou para o quarto, Kikyo estava esperando por ela.

— Você estava falando sério, não é? — Kikyo apontava a mala arrumada em cima da cadeira. — Ê por minha causa?

— Não exatamente... — Kagome preferiu ser evasiva.

— Já. . . já falou com papai? Contou a meu respeito?

— Não. — Kagome suspirou fundo. — Sabe que seu segredo estará a salvo comigo, como sempre.

— Oh, obrigada, tenho certeza de que no fim tudo vai dar certo!

— Bem, você é quem sabe. E então, se arrisca a dirigir apesar da neve ou prefere que eu chame um táxi para me levar?

— Não, eu levo você. Há mais alguém de quem queira se despedir?

— Não, ninguém.

— Então acho que podemos partir — Kikyo falava casualmente, mas seu olhar desmentia essa despreocupação.

Quando partiram. Kagome pensava que pela primeira vez Kikyo estava aliviada por não tê-la por perto. Afinal, ela sabia demais.

A estrada estava de fato perigosa, escorregadia por causa do gelo. Mas Kikyo dirigia com atenção, o que não era comum. De repente ela apontou um carro que se aproximava.

— Veja que engraçado, é Sesshomaru quem vem lá!

— Sesshomaru? Mas eu ouvi quando foi trabalhar esta manhã!

— Talvez tenha esquecido alguma coisa. — E, antes que Kagome pudesse impedir, Kikyo buzinou e acenou para ele. — Ele já nos viu!

— Não pare, Kikyo, por favor!

— Mas ele quer falar conosco! Está vindo para cá.

— Não, por favor: Kikyo. vamos embora. — Sua voz tremia e Kikyo deu um suspiro de resignação.

— Está bem, mas ele não vai gostar nem um pouquinho! — Kikyo acelerou o carro. — Ele está nos seguindo!

— Mas é ridículo!

— Está bem, vamos deixá-lo para trás, então! — Kikyo aumentou bruscamente a velocidade.

— Kikyo tenha cuidado!

— Ele está dando sinal de luz. Vamos ver se consegue nos pegar. — E aumentou ainda mais a velocidade.

— Não, Kikyo. por favor, diminua a velocidade!

— Ora, não há perigo. E depois, _é _você quem não quer falar com ele. Não fique assim tão apavorada, Kagome!

Enquanto ela falava, porém, o carro começou a derrapar, Kikyo ainda tentou controlá-lo, mas foi impossível. Saíram da estrada e caíram num grande buraco no acostamento. Alguma coisa atingiu a cabeça de Kagome e depois tudo ficou escuro.

Acordou num quarto estranho, o corpo todo dolorido. Myuga estlava a seu lado. Seu primeiro pensamento foi para Kikyo. Aflita, perguntou como ela estava passando.

— Ela vai ficar boa, não se preocupe. — Pela expressão de Myuga, era fácil saber que toda a verdade tinha vindo à tona.

— Ela perdeu a criança, não é?

—- Sim. Mas acho que foi melhor assim. Se ao menos eu conseguisse acreditar em tudo isso! Tony foi o mais atingido, sem dúvida. É claro que já cancelei o casamento. Você sabia que ele não era _o _pai?

— Sim, sabia. — Kikyo me contou.

— Eu me culpo por tudo isso. Sempre tratamos Kikyo como uma criança que não era responsável pelos próprios atos! E o pior é que se o acidente não tivesse ocorrido, ela casaria com Tony, como se a moralidade fosse uma coisa aplicável aos outros, mas não a ela.

Não havia muito a fazer senão escutar Myuga, pois ele precisava falar. Mais tarde, quando estava sozinha. Kagome começou a chorar baixinho, o rosto coberto pelo pesado cobertor.

— Ora, não chore assim, sua plástica não será arruinada por nenhuma cicatriz, srta. Âmbar — era Sesshomaru quem falava. Há quanto tempo estaria ali? Ele segurou o pulso dela com força. — Aonde estava indo esta manhã? Você sabe que Kikyo não dirige bem, mas forçou-a a levá-la, não é? Fugir é a única resposta que tem para tudo, mesmo que arrisque a vida dos outros!

— Eu não queria que tudo isto tivesse acontecido. — Mais uma vez ele a culpava de tudo.

— Sim, não há dúvida. . . Mas não há como escapar à responsabili dade de ter arruinado a vida da minha irmã!

— Eu? Como posso ser responsável por isso?

— Ora, você sempre serviu de exemplo nos anos mais impressio náveis da adolescência dela. Certamente Kikyo achava lindo e romântico seus casos com Arthur Hammond. seus casos em Londres. E agora, sua vida está arruinada enquanto você só tem alguns arranhões! Agora sei por que ela queria tanto que você estivesse por perto! Porque poderia ajudá-la a sair desta confusão, talvez até arrumando uma clínica de abortos onde não fizessem muitas perguntas, Mas o conselho que deu foi para que casasse com Tony, não foi?

— Não! — Sua voz era fraca, quase inaudível. Sentia-se cada vez mais fraca e desmaiou. A última coisa que viu foi o olhar duro de Sesshomaru.

Quando acordou de novo já era a manhã seguinte. Lá fora o dia estava brilhante, a neve refletia o sol. Uma enfermeira chegou em seguida, trazendo os apetrechos para Kagome lavar o rosto.

— E então, sente-se melhor? O dr. Simms disse que em poucos dias já estará boa. Mas proibiu as visitas. Depois de ontem à noite. . .

Depois que a enfermeira foi embora, Kagome se viu sozinha com seus pensamentos. Fisicamente estava muito melhor, a grande dor era dentro de seu coração. Mais uma vez Sesshomaru a acusava de tudo, e as evidências apoiavam suas conclusões. Para evitar que Kikyo sofresse, e mesmo para não permitir que magoasse Myuga e Sesshomaru, agora era ela quem sofria, como sempre.

Recebeu flores durante o dia, da parte de Myuga. Informaram também que havia muitos telefonemas perguntando do estado dela. inclusive

de jornais- Sim, ela ainda era a Garota Âmbar e estava aliviada que

_o _hospital a mantivesse longe da imprensa.

_A _noite recebeu a visita do médico, que estava satisfeito com sua

recuperação, dizendo que logo poderia deixar o hospital. Através dele

ficou sabendo que Kikyo passava bem, mas não poderia vè-la pois tinha ordens de só receber visitas dos familiares. Kagome não precisou perguntar de quem era aquela ordem.

Na manhã seguinte, ao receber os jornais, viu que as notícias que saíam a seu respeito informavam que ela estava muito mau, que o acidente deixaria marcas em seu rosto e no corpo. Que bobagem,, pensou. Estava ainda atarefada com os jornais quando a porta se abriu suavemente. Era Naraku quem entrava, trazendo um buque de flores.

— Desculpe, não queria incomodá-la.

— Não há problema, Naraku, já me sinto curada. — Fez um sinal para que se sentasse na cadeira ao lado da cama e ele obedeceu.

— é muito amável de sua parte vir me visitar, mas e Kagura...

— Dane-se Kagura! Eu tinha que vir. Kagome. Há tantos rumores e eu precisava saber a verdade! Kikyo... _é _verdade que ela teve um aborto?

— Kagome confirmou com a cabeça. — Oh, Deus, e a criança era minha? Ela. . . ela contou sobre nós?

— Sim, disse que discutiram naquela noite.

— É verdade! Eu queria terminar com tudo, era loucura. Tentei persuadi-la a não casar com Tony, pois sabia que não o amava!

— E para quê? Para que você, um homem casado, a tivesse somente para você?

— Sim, é isso. ainda que seja difícil admitir. Mas nós nos amamos, ela é a_ razão _da minha vida. Sei que você me despreza, Kagome, posso ver isso em seus olhos. Acredite, eu não podia imaginar que ela esperava um filho meu!

— E faria alguma diferença? Você continua sendo o marido de Kagura.

— Não sei. Só sei que o fato dessa criança ter existido muda muito as coisas. Eu pertenço a Kikyo, e ela a mim. Só poderemos ser felizes se estivermos juntos.

— E você seria capaz de desistir da vida fácil com Kagura?

— É ilusão achar que minha vida é fácil com ela, apesar de todas as vantagens econômicas. Éramos felizes na África, eu trabalhava muíto e me sentia útil e necessário. Mas Kagura me forçou a aceitar a mudança para cá, onde sabia que eu não seria nada mais que um estúpido dependente dela e de sua família. Agora é diferente, Kagome, pretendo me divorciar e, se ela não quiser amigavelmente, obterei _a _separação por meios judiciais.

Kagome fitou-o por um momento. Não havia dúvida de que estava sendo sincero, mas dali para a frente o problema era dele e de Kikyo e ela não se envolveria mais.

— Kagome, será que poderia entregar uma mensagem para Kikyo?

— É impossível, Naraku. Sesshomaru acha que eu fui a culpada pelo acidente e. .

— Oh, mas como ele pode ser tão tolo a ponto de pensar isso?

— Bem, de qualquer maneira me proibiram de visitá-la. Mas tenho certeza de que você descobrirá um jeito. Vocês conseguiram fazer tudo que quiseram até agora, não conseguiram?

— Sim. — Naraku notava o tom sarcástico na voz de Kagome. — Sei que continua me considerando um homem desprezível, mas as coisas vão mudar, Kagome. Kikyo e eu seremos felizes, você vai ver. Sinto que recuperei a força e a confiança em mim mesmo e nada mais me impedirá de decidir sobre minha própria vida. Acredite em mim!

Ela fitava o rosto atormentado de Naraku e sabia que ele dizia a verdade. Passou a mão em seus cabelos.

— Eu acredito em você, Naraku.

Foi um ruído rápido que a fez notar que não estavam sozinhos. Viu Sesshomaru parado ao lado da porta, e era impossível saber quanto tempo estava lá. Seus olhares se encontraram, o ódio estampado nos olhos dele. Então, ele se virou e foi embora.

* * *

><p><em>Digam a verdade, Sesshomaru é um tapado de marca maior...pobre Ka, sofrendo o pão q o diabo amassou...mas pra tudo há solução!<em>

_Bom gente, este é o penúltimo cap. espero as que curtam bastante!_

_Agradecimentos gerais as reviews, adoro vcs!^^_


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO X**

— Que bela coisa foi nos arrumar, não é? — Sango acusava em tom de brincadeira. Sentados na cama, um de cada lado, Sango e Miroku fitavam Kagome com carinho. Dentro dela, a alegria começava a voltar.

— ê maravilhoso vê-los aqui! Que surpresa!

— Surpresos ficamos nós ao abrir os jornais esta manhã! Liguei para o hospital imediatamente. Deram meu recado?

— Não, não deram. Acho que não sou a paciente favorita aqui! Este é um hospital particular, Myuga está pagando para que tomem conta de mim. As enfermeiras acham que sou uma garota fútil, acostu mada a ter o mundo a meus pés. . . pensam que tenho a ver com o conteúdo exagerado das notícias dos jornais!

— Ora, que bobagem! —Miroku falou. — Suponho que já lhe disseram que não ficará marca alguma?

— Sim, o dr. Simms já me tranquilizou.

— Agora nós é que tomaremos conta de você. —Miroku apontava o dedo acusativo para Kagome. — Não se esqueça que é a minha melhor modelo!

— Hospitais. . . — Sango olhava em volta, com desaprovação. — Todos têm sempre o mesmo cheiro! Quanto tempo ainda tem de ficar aqui?

— Já posso ir embora, se quiser. Acho até que gostariam de me ver pelas costas! — Kagome hesitava. — Será que posso voltar para Londres com vocês?

— Claro que sim! — Miroku e Sango disseram ao mesmo tempo. Sango continuou: — É exatamente o que íamos sugerir. Voltamos juntos e você fica lá em casa até estar completamente boa! — Sua voz era decidida e ela não permitiu que Kagome completasse o protesto que esboçou. —isso mesmo, querida. Dinah ainda está viajando e não permitiremos de maneira nenhuma que fique sozinha naquele aparta mento enquanto não estiver firme como antes!

— Está bem. — Kagome sabia que era impossível fazer qualquer outra coisa. — Vou conversar com o dr. Simms.

— Amanhã, bem cedinho, estaremos aqui para partir! — Sango sorria afetuosamente. — imagine se voltássemos para Londres sem tia Kagome! Joseph ficaria louco de raiva!

— _E _onde está ele? — Kagome, perguntou, lembrando com saudade do garotinho de dois anos, filho de Miroku e Sango.

— Ficou com a avó. Como estava meio resfriado, achamos melhor não trazè-lo.

Kagome sentiu-se muito melhor depois da visita de Miroku e Sango. Levan tou-se e foi até a janela. Sentia as pernas fracas, devido ao fato de ter ficado tantos dias deitada. Pouco depois chegou uma enfermeira e Kagome pediu que lhe preparasse um banho, pois estaria partindo na manhã seguinte.

A enfermeira ainda disse algo a respeito de que era necessário falar com o dr. Simms, mas Kagome reiterou sua decisão, firme.

— Está bem, então, Mas a senhorita ainda está muito pálida. Quer que a ajude no banho?

— Não, não é necessário. Obrigada.

O banho a reanimou e Kagome sentia-se feliz em vestir as próprias roupas novamente, em vez da camisola do hospital. A enfermeira tinha razão, ela ainda estava bastante pálida. Não havia vestígio do lindo bronzeado que adquirira no sol do Caribe.

Pareço um gato faminto que foi deixado para fora de casa, pensou enquanto fitava o rosto abatido no espelho do banheiro. E era justa mente o que tinha se tornado, o que poderia matar sua fome agora estava definitivamente longe dela. Para sempre.

Quando voltava do banheiro, peto corredor, passou em frente ao quarto de Kikyo. "Srta. Riderwood", dizia o cartão afixado na porta. Kagome passou direto.

— Adeus, Kikyo. Seja feliz, querida, seja feliz — disse suavemente e continuou caminhando a seu quarto.

Depois de uma semana no apartamento de Miroku e Sango, ela já se sentia muito melhor. Sango era uma grande cozinheira, e não deixava que nada faltasse a Kagome. Dentro de pouco tempo achava que poderia recomeçar a fotografar, e quando falou disso a Miroku ele disse que ainda era muito cedo.

Sua aparência estava ótima, a pequena marca da cabeça podia ser escondida pelo cabelo até que sumisse completamente. Miroku nada lhe disse, mas Kagome sabia que havia algo em seu olhar, uma ausência, uma tristeza, que um artista como ele podia perceber. Se a fotografasse agora, não seria a mesma Garota Âmbar.

Passava o tempo ajudando Sango nos afazeres da casa, brincando com Joseph. À tarde eram visitadas pelas amigas de Sango, para o chá, e de noite sempre vinha gente para jantar ou para um drinque. Para Kagome era como pertencer a uma família novamente, mas sem as tensões e as tristezas de Stoniscliffe.

Claro que sempre pensava em Sesshomaru, era impossível tirá-lo da cabeça. Não podia esquecer aquela cena, ela passando as mãos nos cabelos de Naraku, e Sesshomaru, com o olhar cheio de ódio, partindo e batendo a porta atrás de si.

Que tola tinha sido em imaginar que as coisas poderiam ser dife rentes entre eles. Pensava na reaçâo de Sesshomaru quando lhe contaram que ela havia partido para Londres com um homem casado. Miroku tinha ido sozinho buscá-la no hospital, pegaram Sango mais tarde no hotel e, certamente, muitos comentários foram feitos quando a viram ir embora com ele do hospital.

Estava sentada na grande cozinha, , enquanto Sango começava a preparar o jantar e Joseph brincava no chão.

— Kouga virá jantar conosco esta noite. Espero que não se incomode. Tem feito o impossível para ser convidado desde que soube que você estava aqui conosco.

— Claro que não me importo! — Sem dúvida, Kouga era o menor de seus problemas.

— Foi o que pensei. Pobre Kouga. . . Ou será que deveria dizer pobre Kagome?

— Estúpida Kagome, talvez. Sei que sou tola por deixar Kouga escapar entre meus dedos. Ser modelo é uma coisa para jovens, os atrativos físicos não duram para sempre.

— Ora, que se dane Kouga! — Sango parou de mexer com os temperos e fitou Kagome. — É esse outro homem que me interessa, esse homem que você não consegue tirar da cabeça e que a faz ter UMA expressão tão triste quando pensa que ninguém está olhando!

— Sim, Sango, sei que percebe tudo isso, só que prefiro não falar a respeito. Talvez um dia possa contar-lhe tudo. mas por enquanto é dolorido demais.

— Claro, querida, não se preocupe. — Sango sorriu afetuosamente.

Além de Kouga, um outro casal viria para o jantar, mas telefonaram no fim da tarde dizendo que um compromisso de última hora os impediria de comparecer. Kouga chegou sorrindo, com uma garrafa de vinho sob o braço. Mas, atrás do sorriso, no fundo dos olhos, havia algo sombrio.

— Olá, adorável desaparecida! — disse, antes de beijar Kagome suavemente na face.

— Olá. Kouga! — Kagome respondeu.

A comida estava deliciosa, mas não se podia dizer que tivesse sido um jantar muito animado. Pouco depois de terminarem, Miroku e Sango pediram desculpas e foram para o andar de cima, sob o pretexto de colocar Joseph para dormir. Kagome e Kouga ficaram sozinhos na sala de estar.

— Como é, está gostando da temporada aqui?

— Sim, Sango e Miroku são adoráveis.

— Eles foram ao hospital para traze-la de volta. . . — Ele bebeu um gole de vinho. — Acho que nem lhe passou pela cabeça me pedir para fazer isso.

— Para ser franca, não.

— Não — ele repetiu. _— _Passaram-se semanas, Kagome, e nem uma palavra, nem sinal de você. Acho que isso demonstra a importância que tenho na sua vida!

— Não sabia que você tinha essas expectativas. — Isso não era verdade, mas pelo menos lhe daria uma chance de escapar de tudo aquilo com dignidade.

— Oh, Deus! — ele explodiu. — Kagome, você sabe como é importante para mim! Mesmo que aquelas notícias horríveis nos jornais fossem verdadeiras, eu ainda teria vindo do fim do mundo para buscá-la e trazê-la de volta para Londres!

Kagome sabia que ele era sincero e isso só tornava as coisas mais difíceis. Não tinha outra opção, porém, a não ser continuar mentindo.

— Eu... eu não sabia, pensei que fôssemos somente amigos. Será que não dá para continuar assim?

— Eu quero mais de você. Kagome. muito mais — enquanto falava, Kouga se levantou e inadvertidamente derrubou um pouco de vinho sobre o sofá.

— Oh. é melhor eu pegar um pano. — Kagome se levantou também. A sala de estar não mais parecia acolhedora como antes. Ela desejava imensamente que Miroku e Sango voltassem.

— Ora, deixe isso pra lá. Kagome, não tente mudar de assunto! Enquanto falava, Kouga se aproximou dela. Kagome deu um passo atrás, mas ele a alcançou e apertou-a num abraço. Kagome podia sentir a respiração quente em sua face.

— Não me trate como um estranho. Tenho tentado me controlar até agora, pois achava que você estava receosa. Mas não podemos continuar assim. Você é tão linda, eu a desejo e tenho de tê-la!

Ele a beijou selvagemente, sem que Kagome pudesse opor resistência àqueles braços fortes.

— Kouga. pelo amor de Deus — ela disse, quando afinal se viu livre.

Nesse momento, alguém bateu à porta e Kagome sentiu-se aliviada, nunca pensou que tivesse que lutar contra Kouga, mas ele estava completa mente descontrolado, dominado pelo desejo e pelas fantasias. Bateram novamente,

— Já vou indo! — Sango disse, descendo a escada.

Quando a porta se abriu, Kagome fitou o visitante, incrédula.

— Com os diabos, quem é você — Kouga perguntou, ainda descon trolado.

— Meu nome e Riderwood — Sesshomaru disse, suave. — Percebo que interrompi algo e peço desculpas. Adeus!

— Não! — Kagome gritou. — Não vá embora, por favor.

Ela podia imaginar sua aparência. A roupa amarrotada, alguns botões da blusa abertos, o coque que tinha feito no alto da cabeça havia caído e ela estava toda despenteada. Agora podia compreender as crises de histeria de Kikyo. Como teria sido mais fácil cair no chão e começar a se debater e berrar como louca!

— Mas o que está acontecendo? — Kouga estava furioso. — Riderwood? é o nome das pessoas com quem Kagome estava em Stoniscliffe. Você é um deles?

— Sim. — Sesshomaru já havia entrado na sala e fitava Kouga.

— Oh, agora compreendo — Kouga continuou. — Agora tudo faz sentido! Nenhum telefonema, nenhum sinal de vida. — Deu uma gargalhada selvagem. — Mas que estúpido eu sou! Bem, aqui está ela, meu amigo, toda sua! A linda Kagome Grayson! Só espero que tenha mais sorte que eu e consiga arrancar um pouco mais de calor e emoção dessa. . . dessa vagabundazinba frígida!

Sesshomaru acertou-o com um soco pesado e Kouga caiu no chão, completamente aturdido, sem nem saber o que havia acontecido.

— Não esteja aqui quando voltarmos! — Sesshomaru disse bruscamente, tomando Kagome pelo braço e puxando-a para fora da sala. —- Onde podemos conversar a sós?

Kagome estava perplexa, incapaz de articular uma palavra.

Vendo que não poderia obter nada dela, Sesshomaru abriu a porta mais próxima e empurrou-a para dentro. Era o banheiro de hóspedes, cheio de plantas. Sesshomaru puxou uma cadeira de palha para Kagome sentar.

— Presumo que aquele homem era Kouga? Ela concordou com a cabeça,

— Quando cheguei, você estava tentando afastá-lo, suponho? — Ela balançou a cabeça — E, pelo que ele falou, acredito que não estão morando juntos?

— E isso importa alguma coisa? — Ela começava a recuperar o poder de falar.

— Sim, importa muito. Olhe para mim, Kagome. O tempo todo ela estava fitando as próprias mãos. Levantou a cabeça e encarou Sesshomaru.

— Como descobriu onde eu estava? — perguntou, devagar.

— No hospital me disseram que você tinha partido com Miroku, insi nuando coisas. Quando fui até o seu apartamento e não a encontrei, decidi vir _até _aqui. — Kagome estava amedrontada e se encolhia, invo luntariamente. — Kagome, será que eu lhe meto tanto medo assim? Vim aqui para tentar fazer as pazes com você, se ainda for possível. . . Tenho de admitir que saber que Miroku era casado foi uma grande surpresa para mim!

— Como eu disse antes, isso importa alguma coisa? Você sempre pensou o pior de mim, Sesshomaru. Pode acreditar no que quiser a respeito de mim e Miroku.

— Pensar o pior de você foi como um hábito a que me acostumei! Era um jovem arrogante, ressentido por quererem pegar o lugar da minha mãe! Mas Kaira era uma pessoa linda, e descobri que era um privilégio tê-la junto a meu pai. Com você era diferente, porque também se ressentia comigo e, de certa forma, era como se lutássemos um contra o outro. E então, um dia voltei para casa e descobri que você não era mais uma criança. Era quase uma mulher, e seria uma mulher linda. Estava no despertar da beleza e foi por isso que lhe dei aquele disco em seu aniversário. Estava feliz e dizia que tinha sorte por ter a meu lado duas lindas irmãs. Com o passar do tempo, porém, não pude escapar à verdade de que você não era minha irmã e nem eu desejaria que fosse!

— Sim, e então você me desejou e, sem levar em conta qualquer outra coisa, me teve, ainda que à força.

Dessa vez foi ele quem se encolheu como um animal assustado, para espanto de Kagome.

— Sim, eu sei, e que Deus me perdoe, pois não tenho esperanças de que você venha a fazê-lo! Mas saiba que desde então o remorso não saiu da minha cabeça, ainda que nunca pudesse admiti-lo. Eu não era capaz de enfrentar o outro lado da moeda, de acreditar na sua inocência, na sua virgindade, e saber que eu tinha arruinado tudo! Agora, é necessário ter certeza e encarar de frente, ainda que eu me culpe pelo resto da vida. Fui realmente o primeiro com você, Kagome?

— Sim —ela respondeu, os olhos fechados para conter as lágrimas.

— Oh, Deus! — Ele murmurou, tapando o rosto com as mãos. Fez-se um longo silêncio antes que continuasse: — Eu devia ter imaginado, mas estava completamente cego. Tudo que sabia era que a desejava e teria que tê-la. Foi somente alguns dias depois, quando você já havia partido, que disse para mim mesmo que só uma pessoa virgem poderia ter ficado tão amedrontada e entregue à paixão, mesmo aquela paixão brutal e violenta. Tencionava falar com você, ver se era possível remediar as coisas, mas você tinha desaparecido.

— E, naturalmente, você não poderia ter me procurado!

— Sim, eu poderia, mas precisei fazer aquela viagem à Europa, por causa da empresa. E sempre tive como regra que nunca deixaria minha vida pessoal interferir no trabalho. Não foi uma época fácil para a empresa e Myuga estava trabalhando como um louco nos Estados Unidos. Então prometi a mim mesmo que, quando voltasse da viagem, eu a descobriria.

— Mas não o fez.

— Quando voltei você já tinha se tornado a Garota Âmbar. Aquelas fotografias estavam em todos os lugares. Toda vez que abria o jornal, sempre havia uma fofoca nas colunas sociais, sugerindo algo entre você e algum outro homem qualquer. Finalmente terminei rendendo-me à ideia de que tinha me enganado a seu respeito. E decidi que seria a última vez. Senti raiva de você por ter partido, magoando Myuga e Kikyo. Achei que os tinha traído; Myuga sempre a tratou como filha, e Kikyo dependia de você em tantos sentidos. Mesmo assim você partiu.

— Eu não podia ficar — ela murmurou.

— Por que eu a forçava a isso? — Sesshomaru suspirou. — Eu estava quase chegando em Leeds quando subitamente me ocorreu que você poderia fugir de novo. Não havia nenhuma lógica nisso, mas de repente achei que podia acontecer, e eu nunca poderia permitir que acontecesse de novo. Voltei, e lá estava você, no carro de Kikyo. Era como um pesadelo se repetindo e quando o carro rolou sobre o buraco quase fiquei louco. — Ele balançava a cabeça, rememorando. — Eu a tirei de lá e havia sangue em seu rosto. Só quando a ambulância chegou é que percebi que Kikyo estava em estado mais grave. Mais tarde, fiquei enfurecido novamente quando pensei que a tinha obrigado a correr o risco de acelerar a velocidade para escapar de mim.

Para Kagome era como se vivesse um sonho. Era tudo tão irreal. O que estava fazendo dentro daquele banheiro, as plantas na prateleira de ferro, o papel de parede desenhado com exóticas selvas e pássaros. . . Como era possível que estivesse ali com Sesshomaru, que ele falasse de ódios, sem estar odiando? Era ridículo, absurdo!

— Você bateu no meu rosto uma vez.

— E agora vou beijá-la. — Sua mão tomou o queixo de Kagome e ele fitou a boca rosada como se fosse uma delicada flor.

— Como. . . como está Kikyo! Ela ainda está no hospital?

— Não. Acho que aprendeu bem as lições que você lhe ensinou e resolveu assumir a própria vida. Ela e NarakuDalton alugaram um pequeno apartamento em Leeds e se mudaram para lá.

— E você não se importa? — ela perguntou, espantada.

— Claro que me importo! Kikyo _é _minha irmã. Eu nunca a tinha imaginado como uma destruidora de lares, ainda que Naraku e Kagura não tivessem exatamente um lar para ser destruído. De qualquer maneira, os dois parecem tão apaixonados quanto Romeu e Julieta, dispostos a enfrentar o mundo inteiro se for necessário. — Sesshomaru suspirou com resignação. — Parece que pretendem viver na África, foi o que me disseram.

— E Myuga, como recebeu as notícias?

— Melhor do que esperávamos! Foi muito compreensivo e forte. E precisava ser, pois Kikyo nos contou tudo.

— Tudo?

— Sim. A maneira como a ajudava na escola, o envolvimento que teve com os Hammond e como tentou disfarçar seu namoro com Naraku, atirando as suspeitas sobre você. Contou cada detalhe, até mesmo de como você lhe implorou que diminuísse a velocidade antes do acidente. Não foi fácil ouvir tudo aquilo, especialmente para meu pai. Mas nem ele nem Kikyo sabiam qual era o verdadeiro mal, onde estava o grande engano, que era o nosso desencontro!

Fez-se um silêncio. Kagome fitava Sesshomaru nos olhos.

— Bem, agora você já sabe. É para me dizer essas coisas que veio até aqui?

— Não, não somente por isso. Eu vim para perguntar por que você assumiu a culpa da estupidez de Kikyo. Por que não me contou a verdade desde a primeira vez em que a acusei?

— E será que teria acreditado em mim?

— Talvez não acreditasse no começo, mas certamente iria averiguar por conta própria, e saber se estava dizendo a verdade. Kikyo precisava ter sido barrada quando era mais jovem. Nós sempre a deixamos fazer tudo o que quisesse, em nome de seu sistema nervoso. Não estou querendo desculpá-la das coisas que fez, mas tenho certeza de que, se tivéssemos todos nos reunido, alguns anos atrás, e colocado as cartas na mesa então pelo menos teríamos nos poupado de ver esse plano sujo de Kikyo de querer casar com Tony Brainbridge.

— E como é que eu poderia ter dito alguma coisa? — Kagome suspirou. — Myuga sempre me tratou como filha, mas para você sempre fui a intrusa, a invasora. Você Myuga e Kikyo eram um círculo fechado e definitivo no qual eu não podia entrar. E eu não seria capaz de fazer nada que destruísse esta união, pagar toda a bondade de Myuga comigo destruindo a confiança que ele depositava em Kikyo.

— E então preferiu que perdêssemos a confiança em você, não foi Kagome? Oh. Deus, que tamanha tolice! — Ele hesitou. — Eu tenho outra razão para estar aqui. Quero lhe pedir que me perdoe por todo o mal que lhe fiz, por todas as opiniões injustificadas que tive a seu respeito. Estou preparado para suplicar, se é o que deseja. E quero lhe pedir também que volte para Stoniscfiffe. Myuga precisa de você.

— Eu não posso voltar, Sesshomaru.

Ele silenciou por um momento, esperando sua resposta. Afastou-se dela e caminhou para perto da janela adornada com plantas.

— Então você não vai me perdoar.. .— disse, suave. — Será que voltaria se lhe dissesse que estou disposto a ir embora de casa para não incomodá-la?

Kagome sentiu de novo aquela dor terrível, uma angústia sem limites que parecia ser capaz de destruí-la. Abaixou a cabeça, os longos cabelos agora soltos encobriam seu rosto.

— Isso. . . isso não faria diferença.

Sesshomaru suspirou novamente, resignado.

— Eu compreendo, Kagome. Sei que a machuquei muito. Tudo o que posso dizer é que estou arrependido e, se pudesse, voltaria atrás para reparar todos os erros, Adeus, Kagome.

Ele vai embora e eu nunca mais o verei, ela pensou, o coração sangrando de tristeza.

— Você disse que ia me beijar. — Kagome não podia reconhecer a própria voz dizendo isso.

Sesshomaru já estava na porta, com a mão na maçaneta, pronto para partir. Ao ouvir isso virou-se de imediato, surpreso. Fitou Kagome por um instante, em seguida se aproximou e, com mãos suaves, a fez levantar-se da cadeira.

Beijou-a com sofreguidão, um beijo profundo e cheio de paixão. Kagome deixou-se ficar nos braços de Sesshomaru, envolvida naquele abraço apertado. As lágrimas que havia retido todo o tempo agora rolavam copiosamente por sua face.

Quando seus lábios finalmente se separaram, ele segurou o rosto dela com as duas mãos. olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

— Não me importa quantos homens já existiram em sua vida, Kagome. Tudo o que sei é que fui o primeiro e que serei o último. Você me pertence e eu nunca a deixarei partir novamente. Voltaremos para Stonisdíffe amanhã.

— Por que Myuga precisa de mim? — perguntou com um sorriso.

— Porque eu preciso de você. Kagome. Porque vamos casar e dar

mais assunto para as fofocas locais, já perdemos dois anos de nossas vidas e posso garantir que não perderemos nem mais um dia!

— Mas o que é que Myuga vai dizer? — Ela sorriu. — E Tina?

— Tina não é importante para mim. Sempre foi uma diversão, alguém que poderia me fazer esquecer você. Mas ela não conseguiu isso. Ninguém foi capaz de me fazer esquecê-la, Kagome. Quanto a Myuga, posso garantir que até já colocou o champanhe no gelo para come morar! Ele me pediu que não voltasse para casa sem você!

— Oh... Então você tinha tanta certeza assim de que eu o perdoaria?

— Eu não tinha certeza de nada. Kagome — ele falou com uma certa franqueza e vulnerabilidade nos olhos que não passou despercebida a Kagome. — Não sabia nem mesmo se você concordaria em me ouvir ou se entenderia que estava aqui para lhe pedir muito mais do que perdão. E todo o tempo ficou sentada nessa cadeira, quase sem dizer nada.

— Estava esperando por uma palavra sua, somente uma palavra que me fizesse ter certezade que gostava de mim. Sei que sempre me desejou, mas isso não era o quis que me amasse, mesmo quando era ainda adolescente e pensava que o odiava. Uma palavra carinhosa sua tinha sempre o poder de apagar todas as tristezas da minha alma. E por isso que disse que não poderia voltar para Stoniscliffe. Porque não conseguiria viver perto de você se não me amasse.

— Sei que demorei muito para falar isso. Kagome, mas eu a amo! É comum a gente dizer que sempre machucamos aqueles que amamos. Mas, pelo menos no nosso caso, é verdade. E agora quero fazê-la feliz, quero tê-la a meu lado e deixar meu amor contagiá-la.

— Acho que vou gostar disso! — disse sorrindo, cruzando os braços atrás do pescoço de Sesshomaru, feliz por descobrir que também tinha poder sobre ele. — Essa e a primeira vez que me propõe essas coisas dentro de um banheiro!

— E onde estavam quando Kouga lhe fez proposta parecida? — ele ainda falava baixinho.

— Ele nunca me propôs algo parecido. Nunca permití que nossas relações chegassem a esse ponto. Não parecia justo. — Ela hesitou. — Você ouviu o que ele disse, que eu era frígida. De certa maneira, isto é verdade. Nunca deixei que ninguém me tocasse, depois de você. Eu o culpava por isso, por tudo o que aconteceu entre nós e que me fazia sentir sem coragem e ânimo para me envolver com qualquer outro homem. Dizia a mim mesma que você tinha me impedido de me realizar como mulher para _o _resto da vida. Portanto, nunca houve outra pessoa. Você queria ser o primeiro, o último e o único homem da minha vida!

Ele olhou-a por um longo momento e finalmente disse:

— Não mereço isso, Kagome.

Sesshomaru a beijou novamente, com todo o carinho e suavidade que ela sempre havia desejado.

Sim, tinha havido muita tristeza e dor em sua vida, mas logo seriam esquecidas. Um novo dia raiava para Kagome. e as manhãs de verão nunca mais pareceriam escuras como aquela de dois anos atrás.

* * *

><p><em>Bom gente, mas uma adaptação que se acaba... A escritora desta história fabulosa é Sara Craven, logo recomendo os livros dela...como dito esta história foi uma adaptação do original da escritora, sem fins lucrativos...<em>

_Bjos para vcs e agradeço a todas as reviews!_


End file.
